Soot stained wings
by Drougnor
Summary: 2/28/02 - Chapter 7 is FINALLY UP!!! Those of you who have read it so far, know what the story's about. If you haven't, please PLEASE read it now!
1. Prolouge

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
E-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war . . . *evil grin*  
  
Prologue  
  
Over the night-blanketed city of Tokyo, a figure that defied all of nature's rules was defying gravity. Soaring with a flock of swans, a human figure with huge, angelic wings sprouted from his shoulders smiled down on the thousands of twinkling lights. "If more people had a chance to get this perspective of life," the figure thought, "They would learn to relax a bit more." Banking to the left with the flock, he recognized the patterns of the ward of Nerima.  
  
"Well, my friends, this is my stop. May the winds always be at your backs." He banked into a shallow dive, smiling as the flock all seemed to wobble in their way of saying goodbye and continued on into the night. With luck, they would find a pond nearby to rest for the night.  
  
Focusing on the streets below, Jhonus Swan marveled at how a human magically gifted with wings was accepted by many birds as one of their own. He stole a quick glance to the flowing silk clothing that when combined with his wings often caused him to be mistaken for an angel, and smiled in anticipation of being able to soon be back in his more traditional blue jeans and t-shirt.  
  
Raised all over the world, but having spent most of his time in the United States, there was nothing more familiar to him than a good old fashioned set of denim pants and cotton t-shirt. Simple pleasures were increasingly difficult for the 21 year old to find, and he wasn't about to give up what he already had. "Besides," he thought wryly, "When you have the body I do, the girls just can't help but love the look."  
  
Circling a park, Jhonus quickly spotted a shadowed area that was empty. He had learned from making the mistake once in a remote Central America village of changing in front of anyone who didn't know his secrets could be a disaster. He still heard bits about the miraculous "angel sighting" even now, 3 years later. Quickly landing, he affected the change, wings fading, along with the flowing silks, replaced by a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His black hair still flowed down his back, nearly to his waist, tied into a simple ponytail. At his feet now lay a large backpack and duffle, both containing the sum of his worldly possessions. Gathering up both, he started off to find his friend's clinic.  
  
*****  
  
At the Nekohanten, business was wrapping up. Shampoo finished serving the last of the customers while Mousse cleared away the dishes that were no longer needed. Cologne was in the kitchen, staring at the cut she had just given herself during preparations for tomorrow's food. She didn't notice any pain, for when working with blades for as many years as she had, cuts were fairly common.  
  
No, it wasn't the cut itself that bothered her. Mostly, it had been the sudden overwhelming feeling of wrongness. Something bad was coming to Nerima, and somehow, it was going to affect her.  
  
Shampoo asked, having come to the kitchen to let Cologne Know that the restaurant was now empty.   
  
she said, gently. Cologne had instinctively focused her considerable Chi to seal the wound, but not before the blood had stained her hand and dripped on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 1 - A beginning to the tale

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
E-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war. . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 1 - A Beginning to the Tale  
  
Akane sighed gently as her alarm went off. It had been nearly a year since the failed wedding and certain things had hardly changed. She and Ranma still fought regularly, but it had taken the tones of a game between the two of them. He still sparred with his father daily in the mornings, but those sessions were completed in record time now. Since Jusendo, there was a new focus in Ranma's style. Genma often found himself defeated within 10 minutes or less.   
  
She stretched and climbed out of bed. Pausing to look out the window, her breath caught, as it did every day now. Ranma was working on one of his new katas, his body taller and more defined than it was when he arrived those two long years ago. As much as it galled her to admit it to anyone other than herself, she knew in her heart that in Ranma she had found the only man she could ever love, the only man she could ever marry.  
  
Ranma ended his kata as he had for the last month, facing the house and gazing up to catch Akane's eyes. For him, the feeling was at once the most terrifying and wonderful feeling in world. He prided himself on control of his body, but the reactions he had to Akane was anything but controlled. And he loved it . . . No, he loved her. But that scared him just as much as it comforted him. So much insanity was a part of his daily life, and much of it was still focused against her. Admitting that he loved her also meant admitting to a weakness. He had nearly lost her twice, and he had vowed that it would never happen again.  
  
He smiled up at her and turned to bow to the dojo. His father had eased up on the pressure for constant training, finally acknowledging that his son was the better. Genma and Soun had both turned to him for guidance in certain training techniques and he had been teaching evening classes at the dojo twice a week. Even Happosai had eased up, observing the classes and surprisingly only offering constructive criticism. In a shocking quiet moment between the two, Happosai even agreed to step down as master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts when Ranma and Akane finally married.  
  
"I am an old man, Ranma. You have managed to defeat me time and again. AND, you have done what Soun and Genma have both failed at. You have returned honor to our school." Ranma blinked as the statement set in and had no idea how to respond. "Just be proud of your accomplishments, boy, and the rest will take care of itself."  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi's voice broke through his reverie, his stomach rumbling in anticipation of her delicious food, but he repressed his instinct to run right in.  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi, but I wanted to wait to eat with Akane this morning. I thought it would be nice to take some time to just talk with her." He started into another routine as Genma, Soun and Nabiki all stared at him with open mouths. Kasumi merely smiled and started figuring out how she would arrange for the two to have some privacy.  
  
"Ok, Ranma. She just went into take her bath, so it should be 30 minutes or so. I'll set aside food for the both of you." She started scooping rice into his and Akane's dishes and moved them to the kitchen, to save them from Genma Saotome's legendary devastating appetite. The others continued to stare blankly for a moment when suddenly Genma remembered where he was and started devouring any food he could get. Nabiki pulled her bowl of rice off the table, taking it out of the line of fire, while Soun merely picked at his, his face still showing the shock Ranma's statement had delivered to his system.  
  
Akane stood with her ear to the bathroom door for a moment, her smile threatening to pull her face in half. "Does he really mean it this time?" She hurriedly went through her bathing ritual before entering the furo to soak. "But how are we going to talk if the others are around?"  
  
Her answer drifted up on Kasumi's voice. "Oh, Father, Mr. Saotome, I hope you didn't forget that you promised Auntie Nodoka that you'd help her with her housework today." There was a slight silence and she could almost picture the 'deer caught in the headlights' look the two of them now had painted across their faces.  
  
"Um, Oh, Uh . . . Yes, that's right, Saotome!! And if we're going to get there by the time we promised, we had better be leaving!!"  
  
"But Tendo, I'm not finished with my breakfast yet!"  
  
"Saotome, would you rather have an unfinished meal or an irate wife with a katana?"  
  
"How true, Tendo. Well, Kasumi, we're off."  
  
The sound of their retreating feet was the prettiest music to her ears. Kasumi wouldn't pose a problem; most likely she would find excuses to leave them alone. Nabiki however would try, like always, to make her and Ranma's privacy as little as possible. She slid further into the water, trying to relax as the door to the outer portion of the bathroom slid open then closed.  
  
"Sis?" Nabiki's voice came from just inside the inner door.  
  
"Yes, Nabiki?" Akane responded, trying to keep the worry from her voice. "You can come in if you want to talk."  
  
The door slid open and Nabiki stepped in, the shock of this mornings happenings evident in her eyes, even as she kept her face solid and unreadable. "I just gotta know one thing, little sis," she started.  
  
Akane settled back again, carefully studying her older sister's face. "If you're trying to get money out of . . ."  
  
"No!" Nabiki interrupted, a smile fighting to break out. "What I wanted to know was if you wanted me to find a reason to take Kasumi with me when I go." Letting the smile win, she cocked an eyebrow towards Akane and lowered her voice. "It's rare that you two get time alone. If you want, I can arrange, for a small fee, of course, to keep everyone away all day."  
  
Akane smiled warmly at her sister's offer, blushing slightly. "No, it's alright. Kasumi should stay incase we start to fight. But I do appreciate the offer. You know that these small times alone with Ranma mean a lot to me."  
  
Nabiki smiled at that. "That's why I never have and never will charge you for these times, sis. You two are in love, and I for one think you have earned every little second alone that you have."  
  
Akane's smile spoke volumes at that moment. Just as she was forming an appropriate reply to Nabiki's straight forward approval, Nabiki turned to leave. "Let's call it even at my wanting to hear the details of how your time together goes when we get a chance, ok?" She closed the door behind her and left to go cheerfully collect the loans that were due today.  
  
Sighing thankfully at how great the day had started, Akane hurriedly dried and dressed, eager to start the day with her fiance.   
  
Ranma had finished another kata just as he heard Akane leaving the bathroom. He rushed inside to set the table for the two of them, Kasumi setting out a vase of fresh flowers she had picked that morning, just for the two of them. He made sure that both place settings were comfortably close, but not overly so.  
  
He had sat down just as she entered the room, dressed in a new pair of red slacks and a yellow turtleneck, both showing off her figure to great effect. Ranma's eyes locked on her and he seemed to be struggling for words.  
  
Akane, for her part, forced down the urge to yell at him for staring and took his attention as flattering. She smiled warmly and twirled like a model on the runway. "Well, Ranma? How do I look?"  
  
"I, um, well, um . . ." Ranma reached for some tea, hoping the liquid would make his tongue work. He was wrong, but he decided to go for it anyway. "I really like it, Akane." He paused for a moment, amazed that his resolve held. He took another, longer look, seeing the permission in her eyes and basked in the glow of her smile. He caught a glimpse of Kasumi behind her, motioning for him to continue. "Well, um, I really think you should wear more things like that because, quite frankly, you like gorgeous right now. Well, you always look good, but right now you . . ."  
  
Akane leaned down, placing a finger on his lips to shush him before his big mouth could cause any trouble. "Thank you, Ranma. And thanks for waiting to join me at breakfast." She sat next to him and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Heh, who wouldn't wanna spend time alone with a beautiful woman like you?" He was blushing as he said it, but had decided that it was finally time that he started treating her like he felt about her. It had been nearly impossible for him to gain the courage to speak his heart, but at times like this, all he needed to do was remember what it had felt like to nearly lose her. He silently vowed to never allow that to happen again.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, flattery will get you everywhere," Akane blushed back. She giggled as he offered her a bit of food with his chopsticks. He was flushed to the roots of his hair by now, but Akane resisted the urge to tease him. It seemed to her that just the act alone was taking all of his control, and she had to admit that it was an act worthy of reward. She sat and allowed him to feed her, leaning into his strong shoulder as he did. When her food was gone, he devoured his own quickly, before she had a chance to feed him in return. She leaned in, finally having decided that his reward would be their first kiss. Just before their lips could touch, the phone rang, causing them to jump back. Their thoughts were identical . . . "Figures."  
  
"I'll get it," Kasumi's voice came from the kitchen. She walked out quickly, careful not to look at the blushing couple. "Hello? Oh, hello Dr. Tofu! How are you doing today?"  
  
Ranma glanced nervously towards Akane, ready to spring away at a moments notice, but she instead scooted closer and leaned her head onto his shoulder again. He sighed in contentment and wrapped his arm around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head and closing her eyes. He blocked out Kasumi's voice and instead listened to the sounds of Akane's breathing.  
  
Kasumi hung up the phone after the first normal conversation she had ever had with Dr. Tofu and smiled at the two, watching as they snuggled. If it wasn't for their fathers' constant pressuring them into marriage, they might have reached this stage months ago. She snapped out of her reverie and called out to Ranma. "Ranma? Ranma??"  
  
Akane glanced up when Ranma gave no response. "Hey, Ranma, I think Kasumi wants to talk to you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Snapping to attention, he blushed for the umpteenth time that day. "Sorry, Kasumi. What is it?"  
  
Kasumi frowned for a moment as she realized that Dr. Tofu's request would take away from their 'together time'. "Well, Ranma, Dr. Tofu has a young man at the clinic who is most interested in learning from our dojo. He was most insistent that the two of you go to meet him." She put on one of her patented smiles that she knew would wear them both down.  
  
Akane sat back from Ranma, watching the struggle of emotions play them selves out on his face. She knew that he wanted to spend time alone with her just as badly as she did with him, but he was always interested in taking on new students. An idea struck. "You know, Ranma, this WOULD be a good chance for us to show at least ONE person outside of Kasumi and Nabiki that we don't necessarily fight ALL the time."  
  
Ranma fought the urge to freak out as he would in the past and remembered that when he finally got around to officially proposing to Akane that he had intended to ask Tofu to stand with him - no, THEM - against their fathers when they pushed for another speedy wedding. "Well, with any luck, we'll avoid any of the other fiances. I don't look forward to either or both of us avoiding being killed by them." Wrapping his arm around her protectively, he looked into her eyes and beat her to her usual response. "You are a good martial artist, but I'll always want to protect you." They both blushed and Akane snuggled in a bit instead of overreacting to his protectiveness.  
  
"Yes, but that's something that we'll face together, okay?"  
  
Ranma pulled back a bit, his own bad habits still fighting to be let loose. "Yes, Akane, but that's a bridge that's in the distance. With any luck, we won't have to cross it today. There's still a lot that you and I have to decide before we can." He looked into her eyes again, wanting to say more, but knowing that Tofu was expecting them soon.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go take a quick bath, then we'll go see what kind of student Tofu had drug up for . . ." he paused, seeing a slightly higher level of anxiety in Akane. "For US to bring into the great school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." He smiled as her eyes lit up, but a frown threatened to rip that glow apart.  
  
"But YOU'RE the sensei, Ranma."  
  
"Yes, but remember that you'll be teaching by my side some day." The happiness flooded her face once again. "The dojo's gonna be 'ours' not just mine." He left to go bathe, Akane sitting in shock at what it really was that Ranma had just told her.  
  
"That means he's finally decided." The thought left her brows furrowed, with a smile lightly etching it self on her face and in her eyes.  
  
Kasumi had to look away to not laugh at the look of pure conflict that she saw.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma looked down to Akane from where he was walking in his usual place, on the fence. "Yo, Akane, you wanna learn this?" he asked, gesturing to his stance.  
  
Akane looked up at him for what seemed to her to be the thirtieth time since they left the dojo. He stood confidently on the top of the fence, balanced like a cat in his usual black pants and soft shoes, with a formal, long dark blue silk shirt with a very ornate dragon embroidered in silver thread. His "Sensei shirt", he called it. Akane thought that it was very appropriate.  
  
She thought for a moment then smiled brightly up to him. "Sure, Ranma. How do we start?"  
  
Ranma leapt down and landed lightly next to her. "First, take off those flats. The soles are too stiff. You should go barefoot for a bit until you get the hang of it."  
  
She slipped off her shoes, Ranma slipping them into his waistband. Facing her, he took her hands. "I know you can make the jump as easily as I can, but you need to focus on control. Lesson number one is how not to overshoot." Glancing to the canal on the other side of the fence he grinned. "But, if you do, the worst that will happen is that we'll get wet."  
  
Akane looked up from their joined hands in shock. "You just said . . . 'we', Ranma."  
  
"That's right. This is the first of my advanced techniques that I want to teach you, and from here on in, you and I are a team for your training, and in everything else."  
  
She looked down, blushing furiously. He stepped in closer to her and gently lifted her chin so their eyes met. "I should have done this a long time ago, Akane. We've fought against each other too much. I want us to start fighting our battles together." He let the truth of his words sink in for a moment, allowing her to recenter herself. Readjusting his grip on her, so they were clasping wrists, he stepped back a bit. "I'm gonna count to three, and we're gonna jump as one. Remember that we're only going up about 5 feet and over a couple. I can control our jump to an extent." He shifted to his jumping position easily. "Add some extra height to your jump, and I'll help lower you into place. One. Two . . ." Akane tensed in anticipation of the jump. "Three."  
  
To Akane, the next three seconds where exhilarating and frightening, while for Ranma, it was three seconds that told him volumes of how and what to focus on with her training. In the air, he forced himself a bit lower than her so he could more easily control her landing. His feet met the top of the fence and he lowered her as gently as he could, allowing her to set down comfortably and in balance. His muscles rolled fluidly, making thousands of minor adjustments to react to her added weight. Her right foot connected first, toes spreading instinctively to grip on the unfamiliar surface, her left touching down a foot back, her stance trying to mimic his.  
  
"This is . . . Wow! I did it!!" Akane fought to keep her balance in her excitement, Ranma helping her greatly.  
  
Ranma caught himself staring at the look of wonder and joy that spread across her face as she realized that she was finally learning something new. 'If this is the way it's gonna be, I'm gonna have to teach her something new every day,' he thought to himself. "Ok, the second lesson of the day is never to watch your feet. You have to be able to concentrate on your surroundings." He turned his head slightly, taking in their exact location. "We're about two blocks away from the clinic, and I've got this stretch memorized." He gently slid back a step. "You control the speed from here, but to get you used to relying on your sense of touch, I want you to keep eye contact with me."  
  
'That won't be a problem at all,' she thought to herself, blushing slightly. She found his eyes and looked deeply into the twin pools of blue. "Beautiful," she breathed out as she took her first step.  
  
"What?" Ranma had barely heard what she said as he slid back a bit more, urging her to taking another step.  
  
"Your eyes, Ranma." She brought her self forward another step and pushed him so she could work up some speed. "I never really noticed before, but your eyes are a beautiful shade of blue."  
  
Ranma faltered, nearly causing them both to lose their balance. He saw Akane lurching towards the canal and swiftly corrected their positions, saving them both from a sudden bath. "Hey, that's not fair!" He tried to look disappointed as he drew back, leaving her to balance on her own. "Just for that, you have to come get me." He slid back another three feet, widening the gap.  
  
Akane stood stock still momentarily, her fear of falling nearly paralyzing her. She looked at Ranma and the playfully challenging way he was now beckoning her, almost mockingly. Silently, she reached within, grasping firmly upon the pride she felt at being able to learn one of his techniques and forged ahead, one step at a time. To anyone watching, she visibly loosened and seemed to flow across the gap and into her fiances arms. To her, it was almost as if she were fighting, and Ranma's trained eye picked out at least a dozen minor mistakes, but neither said anything, content that she had indeed made a huge step, literally and figuratively.  
  
Ranma glanced around to the two or three locals watching the pair with some amusement. 'This has gotta be a helluva sight.' He gently pushed her back and smiled. "OK, now we're gonna try for ten feet. Just go with what feels right and any small hitches you have will work themselves out."  
  
As he scooted back, Akane surprised him by keeping pace. He sped up a little, pushing her again, and she answered, surprising both with how fast she was picking up the technique. Ranma felt the fence change from the rounded pipe to flat brick and realized they were now directly in front of the clinic. He slowed, preparing to jump off as Akane, trying to slow herself, crashed into him, throwing both off balance. Ranma instinctively wrapped himself around her and angled his body to take the shock of hitting the ground.  
  
His eyes snapped open when, instead of hitting the ground, two strong hands caught him by the shoulders. "You two alright?" asked a slightly accented deep voice. The sound of their four feet hitting the ground almost echoed in the sudden silence as both stared at the new figure.  
  
He stood nearly half a foot taller than Ranma, placing him about 6'5" tall, with long straight black hair that was tied into a simple tail, dressed in faded jeans, and a simple black t-shirt. His body was well muscled, but not overly so, and his handsomely etched face showed great concern for their well-being. The way he moved spoke volumes to the two martial artists of his skill and control.  
  
"Jhonus Swann," he said, extending his hand in the western style greeting. "You must be Sensei Saotome."   
  
Ranma shook his hand before bowing in greeting. "You can call me Ranma outside of training, Jhonus." He paused briefly. "That is, if you are the one that Dr. Tofu asked us to come meet."  
  
Jhonus bowed deeply, and smiled. "That I am, Ranma." He turned and bowed to Akane. "And you must be Akane. Tofu's told me much about the . . . interesting times Ranma's arrival here in Nerima has caused."  
  
Ranma suddenly found his feet very interesting as Akane floundered for a moment. "Well, sometimes interesting doesn't do some of what's gone on justice. But . . ." She looked up to Ranma and smiled as she continued. "I really wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Tofu said pretty much the same thing when I asked. I think he rather enjoys the extra business your arrival created." Jhonus smiled and his eyes shined with mirth. Ranma and Akane both looked slightly embarrassed. "But, I say too much and have both of you at an unfair advantage. Let's go in for some tea and I can tell you about how Tofu and I met."  
  
He turned and led them to the clinic, Ranma intently studying his movements, Akane focused on Ranma's eyes, learning how he was appraising his . . . 'No, OURS, he said.' new student.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma leaned back a bit, a look of blatent disbelief on his face. He had heard a lot of strange things, lived through more than he cared to, but this took the cake, as far as he was concerned. "So, you're trying to tell us that you have Grand Mastery knowledge in most of the known Martial Arts, but no idea how to use them effectively?"  
  
Jhonus knew that this was going to be difficult, but it wasn't the first time he had faced such incredulity head on. Glancing at Tofu, a man who until recently also thought he was slightly insane, he steeled his nerves for the upcoming battle. "Ranma, of all people, I would have though you would be open to my problem"  
  
Akane glanced to her fiance and knew that the man in front of them was now fighting an uphill battle. Without any major proof, there would be no way that Ranma was going to take him seriously. "Even with our experience, Jhonus, you have to understand our point of view. Grand Mastery in one art takes a lifetime to achieve, let alone the time that would be required to reach that level in multiple arts. It's unheard of, and as hypocritical as it may seem coming from us, there's just no way that it could ever happen."  
  
For the last couple of minutes, seeing Tofu's expression of disappointment, Ranma started observing the flows of Chi flowing through and around Jhonus. He had to admit, that for someone with no formal training, he held an incredible amount of potential, and could prove to be a very powerful practitioner in whatever Art he chose, but there still was no way that his claim was humanly conceivable. Suddenly, the flows changed and Ranma sat straight up, preparing for action.  
  
Jhonus smiled serenely, knowing what had to be done to convince the pair of his sanity. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tofu get prepared, lest what he was about to show them reminded them too much of Saffron. "Then I see that I must show you the whole truth of my situation. I carry a 'gift' that is very similar in nature to your Jusenkyo curse but for one major difference." His aura sprang to life, a very vibrant combination of royal blues and purples, the two colors blending in certain areas, flowing around him separately in others. "You see, Ranma, I was bonded at birth with the soul of a being that most of the world would consider to be an Angel. But I was not the first."  
  
The energy swirled more tightly as he talked, two large flares developing at his shoulders, slowly forming the rough shape of majestic wings. His clothing began taking on the shape and flowing qualities of silk, fading from his blue jeans to dark royal blue, while his plain black shirt became a tunic of the most amazing royal purple hue, the cloth flowing with it's own life, as if a wind that touched only him was flowing through the room. "Since the dawn of recorded time, this soul has traveled the earth bonding with one male a generation." The wings slowly formed from the ethereal energies, becoming feathers of the purest white, wrapped around a frame of muscle, bone and tendon, both the image of the purest definition of grace and of strength.  
  
Akane gasped and scooted herself closer to Ranma, memories flooding back after a year of recovery. He placed one arm protectively around her, but sensed that there was no threat. His glance told Tofu that any action would be unneeded just yet. The doctor relaxed a little, but remained prepared, knowing that the worst shock was yet to come.  
  
As the energies faded to show the results of the completed transformation, Jhonus spoke again.   
  
"Ranma, Akane, this form is but one part of the legacy of the bonding. The combined knowledge of over 8,000 years of human history and of the Arts is the second." His voice carried with it an incredible amount of controlled power with it now, resonating around and through them.  
  
The aura slowly expanded again, this time ribbons of black joining the blue and purple. The silk slowly ceased to flow and pulled taught on his frame, becoming darker as it smoothed to his skin. His wings flexed again, the feathers slowly being encompassed in razor sharp metal. The black clothing seemed to take on a shine as it appeared to encase and enhance his natural muscles, having the look and shine of metal, yet flowing and flexing with his movements. Traces of darker blue and purple skirted around the armor, too fast to be followed, only being caught out of the corner of the viewer's eye. The glow slowly surrounded his head, blocking it from their view momentarily, and when it faded, both Ranma and Akane could only gasp.  
  
Jhonus's hair had bleached to the purest white and now came out from a disturbingly ornate helm that covered his face, leaving the rest of his head bare. The faceplate was shaped in a grotesque skull form, giving the appearance that Jhonus's own flesh had been seared off, blackening the bone behind it. The only indication that this was not so was the fact that his eyes, twin pools of calming brown, remained untouched.   
  
"This is the third aspect of that bonding." His voice had a sepulchral tone to it, chilling them to the bone, speaking of great pain and suffering for those who opposed him.  
  
The aura rose one last time and he returned to his normal form, shaking briefly as if to shed the unnatural bodies. "The fourth and final aspect is that the soul lives on in me, as a separate entity. Some may call it schizophrenia, but I think what I just showed you proves that it is much more than multiple personality disorder."  
  
Akane, still slightly shaken, reached out to touch Jhonus's hand gently. "Does it hurt to change like that?"  
  
"Not in any physical sense, Akane. It's more a brief feeling of wrongness before settling into the new form. It has happened enough that I don't even think about it anymore. Much the same way I would imagine Ranma's curse affects him. Shift to the new form, and continue on what you were doing."  
  
Ranma nodded in understanding. Knowing that he now all the proof he ever could have asked for to proved Jhonus's earlier statements, he mentally started planning on how to awaken Jhonus's buried skills. "Before I agree to anything, I first need to test you on some of your knowledge, to see if there will be any special steps needed to assist your training."  
  
He glanced down at Akane, who smiled up at him, knowing that they would be working together with this student, and smiled back to her. "Also, you would be staying with us at the dojo . . ." Before Jhonus could say anything to the opposite, he had his hand raised, deflecting any argument. "For the simple reason that you will draw a lot of unwanted attention, being new to the area, and it's well known that guests of ours are not easy targets."   
  
Jhonus nodded, seeing the wisdom in that, then appeared to look of in the distance, cocking his head to the side, as if her were listening to something the others couldn't hear. "But before we do any of this, Sensei, Uriel, the spirit that has bonded with me, whishes to tell of his tale. It seems that you two are going to be very important players in something that is going to be happening soon."  
  
Tofu stood slowly, smiling at all three. "I will call Kasumi to inform her that you will be staying here for dinner. I have already heard the tale, and think it best that I get some food cooked, for it is a story that will take some time to tell."   
  
Ranma stretched out a bit, getting more comfortable, and Akane took this opportunity to wrap her arm around him, snuggling her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Please excuse my familiarity with Ranma, but today was going to be a day just to us, and I'd like to salvage as much of what I wanted to do as possible."  
  
Jhonus chuckled a bit and smiled, watching the two lovebirds with a touch of jealousy. "It's not a problem, Akane. There is no need for apology. I've spent most of my life in area's where physical displays like that are not frowned upon at all, so I'm more than used to it."   
  
And then, his demeanor shifted. His form became more stiff, his visage much more formal. His eyes took on a slightly darker tone, becoming almost black, and his voice. . . deep and crystal clear, much like the sounding of a huge bell.  
  
"Greetings, Sensei Saotome, Sensei Tendo. May name is Uriel, and have I got a story for you." 


	3. Chapter 2 - Revelations

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
e-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war. . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 2 - Revelations  
  
"Imagine, if you will, perfection in all it's glory. That is the Father and Mother of our universe. The being that most know as God or Allah, known to some as Kami-Sama or even by other names: The All-Father, Chronos, Odin. Different names, with the same effect. That which created anything and everything. It is both male and female, order and chaos, Yin and Yang. Balance is the nature of the universe, and it's Creator. But there exists at least one other that doesn't share that view. It goes by the name of Destruction. Our mother/father goes by the name of Creation. Consummate opposites.  
  
They knew nothing of the other, each creating their own version of perfection, mirroring each other's efforts, but where one created white, the other, black. Creation populated this universe with pockets of matter and order, separated by a huge void. Destruction populated his universe with pockets of wild destruction separated by great spans of order. Creation made guardians for the myriad souls that populate our universe. Destruction, a legion of demons to prey upon and harvest the souls that populates theirs.  
  
And for thousands, nay, millions of years, they continued to grow and develop separately, blissfully unaware of the other. This continued until two beings, the mirror of each other, studying the same magick, cast the same spell at the same time. The intent was to discover a way to view across long distances, working on the first known scrying spell created by mortals of each realm. The result was the two identical wizards ripping open a small portal, allowing the first ever contact between the universes.   
  
After the initial shock wore off, they spoke. They learned from each other briefly what each knew of the history of their own universe. Now, before you start wondering how the mirror opposites of one being could get along, don't mistake them for good person and evil person. The mage as a whole was a being of great wisdom and knowledge. Good and evil had no place in their view of the universe as a whole.   
  
It was in during the first twelve hours of contact that they learned of a minor oscillation between the two realms. The portal blurred briefly and nearly closed on them. They each began measuring this blurring and learned that every three-thousand years, they would be in sync for one year, able to see and speak to each other. They opened a second portal with the purpose of measuring how the different distances from the original portal would alter the times of synchronicity.   
  
They placed the center of synchronicity, the prime connecting point at a spot deep in the wilds of what you now know as China.  
  
They decided that they would spend the remaining time they had in communication learning how to create and dispel more powerful portals, with the hope of creating a permanent link between the realms at that point. But their continued cooperation was not meant to be.  
  
Destruction felt the disturbance of the fabric of it's realm and sent it's primary creation, what could best be called its firstborn son. This creature arrived at the wizard's laboratory and immediately absorbed his knowledge into his own, learning of this opposite universe. Instead of a great opportunity for learning, the creature saw this as a new realm to conquer, full of new souls to harvest. It started speaking to the surviving wizard, detailing the horrors that awaited the inhabitants of our realm. Luckily, for our universe, the wizards had already created a way for the portal to be permanently closed by only one, in the event that something like this should happen, realizing the possibility of their discovery being used in such a way.  
  
The wizard gathered together all of the notes he had compiled with his opposite about the portal and their universes synch, and started searching for ways to prevent the other side from opening a way through the central point. He knew it would take them time to learn how to open a portal without recreating the initial accident, but from what he had learned of the demons, he knew that they would now pour all of their resources into finding such a way.   
  
Fearing for the sanctity of our universe and all the life within, he did something he had never done before. He prayed to Creation.  
  
Creation answered the prayers of the wizard by bringing him from his home to the Throne of Creation. At the feet of our creator, the wizard detailed all he knew and offered to put the rest of his existence to searching for a method to separate the realms permanently. Creation granted the wizard his permission and offered the resources of heaven to his disposal, for with It's great power, Creation was a static being, and the problem that was now posed could only be solved by a creature of experience and learning.   
  
It was many centuries before the demons were able to learn to open a minor portal, and when that time came, the wizard was waiting. He had taken on apprentices from each of the greatest cultures on the world and taught them what he knew of Magick and encouraged them to expand that knowledge to fit each culture the best way it could. Some created spells of great healing power, able to revive a being from near death to full health. Others created spells of utter destruction. Some went even further and blended the arts of magick with those of fist and steel. As the first portal opened, the demon who was chosen to come through was greeted by the warrior mages first, it's physical form quickly falling to the unexpected onslaught. As it's body fell, the soul of the creature tried returning to it's realm and the wizards of life and power stepped forward and created a shell to capture the creature and keep it's essence alive.  
  
I was, being the most powerful representative of those who understood death in all it's myriad forms, charged with the detail of speaking with this loathsome being and attempting to learn what the plans of Destruction and it's children were. I held sway over it by slowly pulling parts of it off in the most creative ways I could fathom, causing pain untold of. I instilled fear in the formerly fearless. I elicited promises that the demon had no ability to keep. But most importantly, I broke the will of one of the most powerful demon's ever to exist. It spoke of a great gathering of the strongest demons at the central point. It told me that they intended to send through a large group to set up a base of operations before opening a more permanent portal for the eventual arrival of Destruction Itself. But most importantly, it spoke of when this was going to happen, giving us a timetable to work against. In order to prevent any chance of this being escaping back to it's people, I was forced to disperse the life energies of the creature to the far reaches of the universe, for the first time in my existence, completely snuffing another out of existence.  
  
Creation had created the guardians of our realm in the images of the primal forces of nature, life, death, health, sickness, harvest, famine, and on and on. But there was one force that did not fit into Creation's views. That of combat, the force of war. That was a concept that had been introduced to Creation by the mortal races. I, as I said before, am a greater embodiment of Death, but with lesser talents in the realms of Life. This being so, I was given the task of gathering the rest of the death dealers and preparing them for a concept we had never had to face in heaven. War.  
  
The plans that were laid out by Creation were simple. We were to go to the central ground and act as the first line of defense along with those war mages who chose to join us. We knew that it was a battle that many would never be able to survive, including many of my own brethren, for if I were able to destroy one of them completely, they surely would share that gift. It was my job to make sure that they were held back long enough for the portal to be sealed, preventing the bulk of the creatures from getting through. If only it had actually been that simple."  
  
*****  
  
Jhonus/Uriel took a deep breath and reached for his cup of tea to moisten his throat. The sound of Tofu returning to the room with a fully loaded tray snapped Akane out of her reverie and she jumped up to help him set the small table. The smell of food caused Ranma's stomach to grumble loudly, eliciting a chuckle from the angel/man. "Aye, this is as good a time as any for a brief break, because the next part will be difficult for me to tell, and I imagine will take some time for you to understand."  
  
Tofu said a brief prayer over the dinner before they started eating, and smiled as Ranma and Akane took turns feeding each other. Jhonus/Uriel took his time eating, savoring the flavors, enjoying the sight of such pure love. He knew that if things went well, Tofu would soon be caught up in such games himself, but that was a project for a future day.  
  
"Briefly, before I go into the battle and the consequences of that battle, I must give up a little more background on the guardians and our jobs. We were all created in pairs, souls mated to belong together throughout eternity. My mated soul was a beautiful being of light and life, named Eziel. She was a beautiful being of light and Life, the most powerful of her kind. She also had minor abilities in the realm of death. The reason for the dual abilities is so each pair has total understanding of each other. Those who hold mastery over healing know a bit of causing disease. Those who hold sway over plagues and the such know a bit of curing them. It is, in all, a cosmic balancing board, created by Creation to mimic It's own nature. That of perfection personified. It also created a bond such that if anything happened to one, the other felt it profusely. We had no concept of our own ability to be destroyed up to that point, and it caused great fear. The Demon's we know now had no such fear for they readily feasted on one another for sport. Knowing that it was going to be a great weakness to us, I came to Earth to visit the Immortal and his followers to learn how mortals coped with fear and how to try to turn it to our benefit."  
  
Ranma nodded solemnly. Glancing down at Akane, he swallowed thickly. "I understand what you mean. The thought of losing that which means the most to you, I mean."  
  
Akane smiled up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Ranma . . ."  
  
Uriel/Jhonus smiled triumphantly. "Exactly. I had to learn the concept of love and how to harness that power, and then teach it to my own people. That is a gift that you gave to us, not the other way around, like so many cultures believe."  
  
They looked up as one, confused. Tofu decided to clarify for the two younger people. "You see, Ranma and Akane, religion as a whole was created after this battle, trying to explain these beings in ways the human race could handle. We were not created out of love as some say, but were, in part, a side effect of the process of creation of our universe. Our souls are parts of the whole, splinters of Creation Itself. But once we became separated, we became completely different beings altogether. The Guardians have a much more powerful tie to Creation, therefore they are much more aligned to Its ways. It's very similar in thought to distant cousins and how genetically they can appear to have never shared the same lineage, yet, when traced back far enough, are of the same stock."  
  
"Yes, and no, Tofu. But I will explain more of that later. Now, it is time for me to return to the tale at hand."  
  
*****  
  
"Standing near where the portal was calculated to be opened, I took the form of the Angel of Death, wielding a sword of flame, the image causing many of the mortals to shy away from me, and begin questioning what side I was truly on. I still laugh at the reactions, but I felt it was a necessary face. I was flanked by an even dozen of those who worked with me in harvesting the souls of the dying to return them to the cycle of life. I spent much of my spare time making sure they understood that this time, the harvest was permanent.  
  
Eziel stood with the dozen of our matched mates, speaking with them on what I experienced in disrupting one of the creatures and offering them my ideas on how to prevent any of us from being disrupted. We had the advantage of fighting on ground that was ruled over by our Creator, but we were not yet certain that It's rules would hold sway in the coming chaos.  
  
Eventually, it began. The mortal warriors started pointing to a shimmering point in the distance, whispering oaths. I later discovered that the coming of the demons had a slightly stronger effect on mortals than us, and it was serving to unnerve them before the combat. I watched as the shimmering spread, taking the shape of a tall blackened oval in the air. Then, the first came through.  
  
Born of nightmares, these creatures were endless in shape and variety. One would be made of mere shadows, the next, a physical representation of all that may be wrong in a man. Some were all teeth, claws and sharp angles, the next as sinuous as the most flexible snake. They were legion, and luckily for us, the Demon generals decided to test our strength by sending the weakest of their kind through.  
  
The battle was joined by the mortals without hesitation. Spells of power along with prayers to Creation flew through the air, some striking with fire, others merely holding their targets immobile. Enchanted steel and fists began cutting through the lesser demons. Screams of pain and fear filled the air, and our ranks cheered. Then came the next wave.  
  
Bolstered by our victory, our mortal forces swept into the next group and decimated a full half of them before they were prepared. By the end of that next wave, I began to recognize trouble, for it was only the sheer number advantage of our mortal allies that carried them through. The true horrors had yet to come to play, and I knew that it was time for the Guardians to join the fray.  
  
The third wave ended up being composed of an even mix of more ground troops and those demons who studied their own brand of magick. They witnessed the failures of the first two attacks and learned quickly, shielding their brothers and sisters with spells of their own. Many of the mortals were injured, and only a few died, but our time to shine had come. As one being, we flew down, reaching out with our powers and pulling the very existence away from the demons, many crumbling to dust immediately.   
  
More cheers of victory began as Magus the immortal finally stepped forward, now prepared to cast his spell of closure. His chanting roared out over the field of battle as the fourth wave of demons began it's march out. The Mortals on the field were now fighting a retreating action as these creatures were by their very nature immune to mortal ways. I continued to lead my allies in sweeps across the field, disrupting line after line of creatures, when I was struck down by a bolt of power the likes I had never seen before.   
  
I was sent tumbling blindly into the ground, my chest burning in agony when I felt and heard the screams of pain and agony from the mated pairs. I looked up and saw that two greater demons had also crossed and were taking turns picking apart the less strong of my friends. I was weakened more than I had ever experienced and did not think I would ever make it back into the battle, when one made the mistake on turning on my Eziel.   
  
Rage was a concept I knew from speaking with my mortal friends, but until that point, beyond the concept, it was meaningless to me. My pain was suddenly forgotten as I leapt into the sky, racing to save my other half."  
  
*****  
  
Jhonus/Uriel noticed Ranma taking Akane's hand and lacing his fingers with her. She squeezed his hand back as he closed his eyes tightly, memories of that exact feeling rushing through his head. "If you want, Sensei, I will skip this part."  
  
Ranma looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. "No, Uriel, you need to tell this, and I need to hear it. Just remind me that I have something to get off my chest tonight, ok, Akane?" He looked down into her eyes with a look of great determination on his face.  
  
She nodded to him, wondering what would be so important, but vowing silently to listen, no matter what.  
  
"Very well, I continue."  
  
*****  
  
"Fury drove my blade, and love guided my aim, because that unfortunate creature knew nothing of it's end. I rendered it so wholly from our realm that not even a speck of dust remained. Determining quickly that Eziel was wounded but would recover, I went to the aid of the others, and ended up facing my mirror.  
  
The demon was female and wore the same guise as I, razor metal feathers and all. I was still feeling the pain of my soul partner being wounded and the shock of meeting my opposite stopped me from attacking right off. Instead, we circled each other slowly, looking for weakness. She struck out at me first, and I blocked, our blades throwing sparks of magick for a great distance. I took the next swing, our exchange continuing back and forth in a deadly ballet, neither really able to gain the upper hand. I tried reaching out with my gift to pull her essence away, and discovered, to my dismay, that she was tied directly to mine.   
  
Our fight would have continued endlessly, judging from how evenly balanced we were. Suddenly, I doubled over in unspeakable pain. I began screaming and there was a sudden void where the pain used to be. It hit me as clearly as if my opposite had stabbed me. Somehow, I had allowed Eziel to be attacked again. The realization was numbing and allowed me to move again, but the fact that my opponent was no longer pressing the attack didn't register.   
  
What did register to me, as I dove to my loves rescue, was my opposite was the first to swoop down on the unfortunate demon, screaming out my rage and despair for me. That demon fell and she moved on to another, then another. I reached out as quickly as I could to try to soothe Eziel's pain and return her to us, but there was nothing to be done but take her into myself until we found a way to heal her body. It was then that I snapped and joined my opposite in the slaughter. Nothing that even approached being a demon survived our wrath.   
  
Somehow, we managed to hold back the majority of that wave of creatures, but there was another wave that had opened another portal not too far from where we were battling. The cry's of "Traitor" gave us the warning that something was wrong. We turned as one and would have continued our battle against the odds but for two things.   
  
What stopped me was the voice of my love speaking to me from within, urging me to return to her body before any chance of saving her became impossible. What stopped my opposite turned partner was the sight of a huge being holding the body of another winged male.  
  
"Uziel, continue and Ezekiel dies!" I was shocked to learn the closeness of the names we shared, but that took only a small part of my attention. I had reverted from my armor to gather the body of Eziel to me, seeking a way to heal the wounds and return her spirit. She guided my powers, teaching me more about healing than I had ever known, and discovering that our forms were much more complex than I had previously thought. But I digress. The point is, Uziel bought me precious time to return life to my love.  
  
I was vaguely aware of Uziel speaking with the other demon during this time, begging for the life of her other, and the taunting of the one who called himself Baphomet. Ezekiel was writhing in pain, and as Eziel came back to consciousness, she discovered that she could feel his discomfort. Quickly murmuring to each other, we decided that we needed to help them. She reached out mentally and started soothing his pains, and urged him to keep up the act. I kissed Eziel and walked up to stand next to Uziel.  
  
'Baphomet! I offer myself in Ezekiel's place!' I yelled to him, and Uziel dropped her hand across my chest, urging me back.  
  
'No, this is my fight.'  
  
I gave an awkward grin, not sure if I should trust her completely or not, and pushed her back behind me. 'You just make sure you save your love and I will make sure that Baphomet is taken care of.'  
  
She reached up and removed her helm, allowing me to see the face of the sister that I had never had. 'You watch yourself, Uriel. I know the pain Eziel will go though if she loses you.' She replaced her helm and dropped her sword. 'Baphomet, this creature offers himself for Ezekiel. I accept the trade. Do you?'  
  
Baphomet's entire being shook with laughter. 'He trades his existence for this pitiful excuse? A warrior for a healer?' I stepped forward in apparent submission and kneeled.  
  
'Baphomet, I offer you my services as a warrior, for no one would no better how to deliver the final blow to my kind better than I.' Standing, I allowed my armor to come back into being, the flaming sword strapped across my back, sheathed between my wings. 'For I am Death in this realm, harvester of souls.'  
  
He motioned me forward, and I went slowly, allowing Eziel to come to Uziel's side and begin speaking to her in hushed tones. I knew that I had to act fast in this if we were to survive. As I prepared to stride into striking distance, the mental voice of the Immortal whispered to me.   
  
'Uriel, I have it almost done, but the second portal will remain open for a short while longer. With Creation's help, I will tear the first portal asunder, but you must find a way to bring Baphomet down. His is the power controlling the second, and until he is distracted enough, it is likely that he would be able to reopen it as soon as it closes.'  
  
Locking myself down from any mental intrusions, especially from the demon I now faced, I shifted my stance a little and looked up to the great beast. 'I am here, Baphomet, but you must now complete the bargain. Give Uziel her mate, and I will come to you willingly.'  
  
Time seemed to slow during the next instant as he drew back the hand holding Ezekiel and threw him, but not before crushing his body. I faintly heard Uziel scream out in rage, only knowing that I mirrored her pain. My body burst into action, and I found myself doing two things at once. Mentally, I was gathering the remains of Ezekiel into myself, much as I had done with Eziel, so they might be able to save his body. Physically, I was striking out at the demons who sought to block my path to Baphomet. In the distance, I heard shrieks of dismay as the primary portal disappeared with a flash of light.   
  
I have trouble remembering what happened next, but they told me that I some how single handedly cut through 20 or so of Baphomet's generals to reach him. The remaining demon army began running, some back to the secondary portal, but the rest dispersed into our world, fleeing that which I had become. Eziel described black flames rolling forth from my body, tinged with blood red highlights that burned any of the demons I touched. My sword weaved a deadly pattern of destruction.   
  
I came back to clarity to find that Baphomet's body had been buried by me, and the land above him, thanks to a spell from the Immortal and his followers began leeching off his power, consolidating them into springs. I found out many eons later that you humans named this valley Jusenkyo.   
  
But it was what I discovered next that caused me to grieve. Uziel and Ezekiel had joined in essence within my body and took control of the battle with Baphomet, and when we had finally worn him down to deliver a telling blow, they entered my sword, binding his essence to be locked in a state of void for all of eternity. I fell to my knees, weeping, knowing the sacrifice. They would fight against him for all eternity, never knowing peace.  
  
Eziel sank to her knees offering what little comfort she could, knowing that I would need time to forgive the demon for taking those who could have been our friends."  
  
*****  
  
Ranma wiped tears off his face, fighting to keep from sobbing out his own grief. He had bottled it for nearly a full year, and was determined to hold it for a few more hours. Akane sat staring at Jhonus, pain and concern both showing on her face. He looked back at her and gave a sad smile. "Your tears are unnecessary, Akane, for the tale is not yet done, and these are old wounds that are mostly healed."  
  
Tofu shook his head at Jhonus and grinned. "That you will learn quickly about the friends you will make here, Uriel. The time matters not to us, pain is pain. We all share it to lighten the load, if you will let us."  
  
"That is what is so wonderful about humans, Tofu. The ability to multiply joy and divide grief." He sipped from his tea once again, and settled back to finish his tale.  
  
*****  
  
We lay their bodies to rest in coffins of crystal and silver at the foot of Creation's throne, a testament to the heroism two strangers showed and their sacrifice for a world they barely knew. I stayed with them for months at a time, wishing there was something I could have done, blaming myself for losing control enough to prevent their sacrifice. I was convinced there was another way for the battle to have concluded in our victory, but everyone who spoke to me impressed upon me that they did the only thing that could have been done. Baphomet was a creature of chaos and change, and though my attacks were damaging, he was recovering from older wounds even as I caused more.  
  
Centuries passed, and I recovered, with help from my mate, and I watched over the Earth, ushering souls to their final rest and growing frustrated at the continued existence of demons in our realm. The Immortal had managed to stop a few, but most were hidden, and those who worked actively began gathering followers from the humans, gaining in strength as their followers swelled in numbers.  
  
Finally, I saw that the balance of life here was being threatened and went to the Immortal with a plan. If I was to go to earth as a mortal, I would be able to gather followers of my own and would be able to strike back. He laughed at first, a Guardian willingly giving up it's immortality to fight an impossible battle.   
  
'You see, Uriel, many humans have forgotten our ways and have created gods of their own to explain the existence of the demons and their powers. You would be laughed at and most likely killed because of their foolishness.'  
  
I was not deterred, however. I spoke of my plan at great lengths with Eziel and, eventually, with the Creator.  
  
'You would do this for the Humans?' the Creator asked, amazement filling its' voice.  
  
Bowing deeply and sincerely, I said merely, 'I would, Creator.'  
  
It looked down upon me from the throne and then looked to the two caskets standing near me. 'I will not have you sacrifice yourself as these two did. I will grant your wish, but you will not become wholly mortal. Instead, you will inhabit a mortal, and allow them to have your abilities and strengths, such as to prove that you are of the divine, and to allow them to survive the ordeals they will face.'  
  
I returned to the Immortal and told him of Creator's decision. He smiled at me nodded. 'I am sorry that I laughed at you, Uriel, but had you gone as a pure mortal, you would be cursed to fail. I do have some good news for you to speed your quest and give it more meaning.' He brought me to a pool that showed Uziel and Ezekiel battling Baphomet. 'They can be freed and Baphomet destroyed. And you can be the one to do this for them.'  
  
I looked up at him in amazement, a purpose most pure and noble filling my chest. 'How is this possible?'  
  
'Baphomet is tied to the other demons on Earth and his power is related directly to them. If you slay them all, he will be weakened. With the last demon slain, his power will be such that they will not be needed to bind him any longer. Their bodies are in perfect stasis, and they would be able to return to them. '  
  
Not completely satisfied, I pressed on. 'But, how does this make me able to destroy Baphomet?'  
  
The Immortal handed me a scroll of diagrams. 'Once they depart, he will be drawn back to his realm, for his portal still exists, but is only held open enough for his return, by his own strength. If he tries to come back through, the realms have been altered enough that he would appear in a very different area, if he strove to return for revenge. When the time comes, I will be able to tell you where it will be, and I will be able to limit the opening to allow him only. Gather a group of warriors about you by that time.'  
  
I looked over the diagrams, mystified by how easy this appeared to him. 'But if I am on Earth, will I not be gathering mortals to my side?'  
  
'His powers of change, I have discovered, can be disrupted only by creatures of change. Humans are the most adaptable of any in all of creation, and their very nature makes them the perfect weapon to strike against him with.'  
  
*****  
  
"So," Ranma said, his eyes now showing that he was back in 'Sensei Mode', "the time is coming near, isn't it? This is why Jhonus needs me . . . US, to teach him."  
  
"You are extremely perceptive. That is a wonderful trait in a teacher, Ranma." Uriel/Jhonus smiled. "Yes, the time is coming. The last group of demons has been traced back here to Tokyo, as has the probable return point for Baphomet. Luckily for the world, so are some of the most powerful warriors I could ever ask to stand by my side."  
  
Ranma blinked, stared at Uriel/Jhonus, looked down to Akane, and blinked again. "You mean me, don't you?"  
  
"Among others, yes. After all, you did kill a 'god' single handedly."  
  
Akane looked up in shock. "You killed him?" She looked torn between wanting to hit him and cry for him. "You never told me . . ."  
  
Ranma looked down at her again and took her by the shoulders. "Only because there never seemed to be the right time. I needed time to try to deal with it on my own. I want to talk to you about it. Tonight. Just be sure to remind me."  
  
She looked up to him, very serious. "Saotome, you won't rest until you and I talk tonight."  
  
Uriel/Jhonus chuckled, joined shortly by Tofu. "I see that they love to squabble, eh, Tofu?"  
  
"Yes, old friend, but that's just the first part of their situation."  
  
Looking at Tofu with a questioning look, Ranma asked "What 'Situation'?"  
  
Laughing a bit louder, Tofu gestured to Uriel/Jhonus. "Never mind, it's a joke between the two of us." And most of Nerima, he added, mentally.  
  
Uriel/Jhonus cleared his throat to capture their attention once again.  
  
"Before I return control fully to my host, I just have one last thing to speak about. Jhonus has working knowledge in two forms: Capoeria, and has learned to fight with swords in a combination of fencing and classic medieval style. That knowledge allows him to defend himself well enough, but I occasionally step in to give the extra edge. What I need from you two is to give him the proper training to be able to draw on my memories and adapt forms to his own usage. Be hard on him. I assure you, with my enhancing powers, he can take it."  
  
Ranma thought for a moment, almost shocked at hearing that Jhonus had studied Capoeria before. "Did he study in Brazil, or was he taught elsewhere?"  
  
Uriel/Jhonus looked suitably impressed. "His family of a military background, and traveled around a lot. He spent nearly 4 years in Brazil, learning from the tribes we interacted with while I hunted a few more demons."  
  
Nodding, Ranma smiled. "Good, I've been looking for someone to practice against."  
  
Akane sat, looking at the both of them, confused. "I've never heard of Capoeria before. What is it?"  
  
"Brazilian Dance Fighting, to put it in the simplest." Jhonus's voice returned to normal, and he had a grin on his face. "Created by slaves so they could settle feuds without their masters realizing that they are fighting. It's really quite fun, and when done properly, very beautiful to watch."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yes, but not in the traditional sense of martial arts beauty. In it's purest, it's something very primal." Smiling his crooked smile, he reached a hand across the table to Jhonus. "It would be an honor to play a ginga with you."  
  
Jhonus grinned back, clasping Ranma's forearm. "Aye, and play we shall."  
  
"Play?" Akane was confused. "You mean, as in a game?"  
  
Tofu stood and began clearing the table. "Exactly that, Akane. Capoeria, from what I understand, is taught as a game, the spars treated as such. Any who try to injure another during a ginga is thought of as having little honor."  
  
Jhonus stood as well, gather some of the dishes himself. "But it is also used to settle major disputes, and those fights often end up with severe injuries on both sides. But I'm sure we will only have to settle for taps."  
  
Ranma helped Akane to her feet after he stood. "Yup, and I think I'll be able to use that to help me find out where we need to start working on your other skills. Come with us to the dojo tonight and we'll get you settled, and we'll begin tomorrow, after school."  
  
"Good, because I need to go there to start my job tomorrow, as well. I will be assisting the gym and history classes in the lower grades at Furinkan."  
  
Tofu smiled to himself as the three gathered Jhonus's belongings and left for home. Perhaps this would work out well for everyone here. Certainly, Jhonus's skills at making friends would go a long way towards preparing the martial artists in the area for the battles to come. 


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Tiny Steps

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
e-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war. . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 3 – The First Tiny Steps  
  
Ranma began stretching as he watched Jhonus pace the perimeter of the Dojo, seeming to memorize his boundaries. Akane sat in the corner next to the stereo that Jhonus had brought in, wondering again why he was so insistent that they had one in the Dojo. He came over and pressed play on the CD he had put in, and a very rhythmic piece began playing. It had a catchy beat, although it seemed to focus mostly on the drums, with the other instrument, a string of some kind, acting as a counter point.   
  
Catching the rhythm, Jhonus began jogging around the Dojo, on the balls of his feet. Ranma watched as he did several laps, then began jumping and swinging his arms, to get the blood flowing. Finally, as the first song came to it's end, Jhonus slid down into a perfect split and began stretching his back, before rolling forward into a perfect handstand.   
  
Ranma, understanding the muscle groups that were going to be used mostly by the quick spar, followed suit, walking himself out to Jhonus's position on his hands, as well. Facing one another, they both looked towards the center of the Dojo, back to each other, and to Akane's amazement, shook hands (while balanced on the other, mind you) and rolled in perfect cart wheels to the center, where the dance began.  
  
(Now, Capoeria is a difficult style to describe in writing, and I don't know the names of the moves, so PLEASE be gentle when critiquing this next part.)  
  
They settled into a rhythm of mirroring each other, first stepping back with one foot, their hands tracing a half circle in front of them, stepping up, and back with the other foot, hands never ceasing their movement. They did this for a few beats, testing each other, and getting lost in the flow of the music. Ranma surprised Akane by being the one to make the first actual move, stepping forward and sweeping around with his left foot, seeking to knock Jhonus down. More to her amazement, Jhonus merely cart wheeled out of the way.  
  
As he got his footing back, Jhonus came in with a straight thrust kick, and as Ranma rolled out of the way, twisted to try to capture him with his legs. They remained tied up for a moment, as each tried to out maneuver the other on the floor, always moving to the music. Ranma finally tapped Jhonus on the sternum with his forehead, scoring a point and causing them to break the tangle.   
  
Back on their feet, Jhonus nodded that he accepted the hit, and even tapped the spot himself, all the time with a smile. They began the ginga again, and once again, Ranma made the first attack, flipping forward into a handstand and starting to spin as he went into a split. Jhonus stepped back a couple of steps and waited. As Ranma lost sight for the split second it took to turn his head during a rotation, Jhonus slipped down into a forward split, tapping the back of Ranma's head with his toes.  
  
Stopping the spin, Ranma flipped back to his feet, and acknowledged the hit, much the same way Jhonus did. They slipped back into the ginga and Akane watched in amazement as they started broke into a sequence of spin kicks that always seemed to be just mere inches from hitting each other, but perfectly timed so they always missed. This display continued for a full minute before the both stepped back as one, smiling widely.  
  
The spar continued on for the full duration of the hour long Brazilian CD, neither gaining a true advantage. To Akane's amazement, Ranma actually broke out into a healthy sweat, and clasped arms warmly with Jhonus when they were finally finished. "Well, I gotta say that you're pretty good, man!" Ranma stated while wiping down. "Not much I can teach you about that, I guess."  
  
Jhonus smiled as well. "Well, just remember that even if you didn't have the time that I did to learn this art, you still have many more years than I do of learning in other forms, and that give you a great advantage."  
  
Akane was nearly speechless at the whole exchange. This was one of the first times that she'd seen her fiance actually enjoy a good spar with someone without taunting them, or trying to show them up. She was certain the world was going to end.   
  
The two men spoke for a few minutes as they wiped the floor of the Dojo clean, and she finally understood what they meant when referring to it as a game. This was one art that it seemed more important to ultimately have fun in, and not something you acted cocky at. She realized that some of the moves they used could prove fatal if you let something like pride get in your way. Most importantly, she learned that Ranma was finally showing a great deal of maturity, when it came to the art.  
  
Kasumi poked her head in the door and coughed gently to get their attention. "Jhonus, the bath is ready for you. Why do you let Ranma and Akane finish up here, and I'll get a snack for the three of you ready. Oh, and I set up an extra futon in the guest room, next to Ranma's."  
  
Jhonus bowed graciously to his hostess as he picked up his portable stereo. "At least Tofu wasn't lying when he told me that you were the gentlest and prettiest girl in the area. I see why he can't think around you." He strode into the house, leaving Ranma and Akane smiling at a very bewildered Kasumi.   
  
"He actually says that about me?" Unconsciously running her fingers through her hair, Kasumi dazedly turned towards Ranma and Akane. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Yes, sis. I think EVERYONE in Nerima knew about it. Well, everyone but you." Akane grinned at her older sister. "So, are you just going to stand here like a stick in the mud, or do I have to go cook up those snacks you promised us?"  
  
Kasumi automatically sprung into action. "Oh, my, no!" She turned and almost started to run to her kitchen. "You and Ranma said you had to talk before bed tonight anyway, and the rest will be home soon. So, you do what you need to, and I'll make sure everyone is properly introduced."  
  
Ranma was fighting the urge to laugh at Kasumi's moment of panic. Leaning in close to Akane's ear, he whispered "So, when do you plan on letting the rest of the family in on the fact that I managed to teach you to cook?"  
  
She elbowed him in the stomach lightly, tossing her head in fake annoyance. "Just about the time you tell them that you've been eating my food for the last six months and enjoying it."  
  
They both laughed before Ranma gently took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with a serious glint in his. "Akane, it's time for me to keep a promise I made myself a year ago. I'm going to go and take a quick bath with Jhonus, grab a quick snack, and meet you on the roof in half an hour. It's well past time we had a talk."  
  
Seeing the pain that he'd been hiding for all this time finally breaking to the surface caused Akane to forget her laughter, and she nodded. "Ok, but what if something happens to interrupt us. . ."  
  
"I won't let it. I gotta get this off my chest, Akane. It's been tearing me up."  
  
She pushed him towards the house after giving him a quick hug, not able to stand looking into his eyes any longer. "Ok, ok. Just go. I'll be up there in 30 minutes."  
  
He sprinted off to the house, and she slowly walked towards the kitchen entrance, to get some tea. She only hoped that whatever he had to say that she could handle it.  
  
*****  
  
As Akane climbed out her window and up to the roof, she saw Ranma standing at the peak, held in the closing pose to one of his meditative kata, silhouetted by the moon. He stood there, breathing slowly and gently, listening to the sounds of Nerima at night. Turning his head a fraction of an inch towards her, he started talking.  
  
"Control. To a martial artist, control is everything. Control of the body. More importantly, though, control over the situations the martial artist is in, to better assist those who need help." Relaxing into a simple standing position, he then turned fully and entered a striking pose, hissing as he completed the punch.  
  
"Control is something that many people in my life have tried stripping from me, as you well know." He hissed again, completing the second punch. Akane watched in wonder, recognizing the most basic kata that she was ever taught.  
  
"One year ago, give or take a few days, control was almost stripped from me in a way that nearly cost me my very reason for living." He stepped into a simple kick, and as he completed it, looked down at her, blinking tears out of his eyes. "They tried stripping you out of my life."  
  
Akane looked dazed, her heart swelling at the admission he had just made, yet still concerned by the pain in his eyes. "Ranma, you saved me, you saved my life. Even though we both didn't act it back then, you know how grateful I am for that."  
  
He snapped off another kick, followed by a two punch combination, his years of experience offering a level of artistry to the basic moves that spoke of his dedication. "Yes, Akane, I know, but the fact remains that there are still people trying to take my control to this day." He relaxed his pose again and stepped down from the peak, leaning back against it to face the moon. "Please, come sit." He patted the roof next to him. She came over and sat next to him, turning slightly to face him.  
  
"When I first got here, I know now that we were both scared by the situation, and I long ago accepted that as why we were treating each other like we did. Me, the 'Man amongst Men' who's a girl half the time, and you, the best martial artist in Nerima who just so happened to have the unwanted attention of every pervert masochist in the school. I wanted nothing more than to be a whole man for my mother, for myself, and most importantly, for my future family. You?"  
  
Akane thought for a few moments before answering. "I only wanted the chance to get to know someone and let them get to know me for who I really was, not be treated as something to be given away by my father, or as a prize by the boys at school."  
  
"Exactly." He turned to look at her, and smiled gently. "And with our extremely mismatched and overpowering personalities, we never even gave each other the chance to be who we really were, did we?" He took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "It saddens me that it took your almost dying to wake us both up, you know?" The last came out shakily as he shuddered, tears finally coming to the surface. "I mean, there I was, finally realizing how wonderful a woman you were, realizing how much you really meant to me, and suddenly, you're gone, replaced by a doll. Watching helplessly as your eyes started to close, then having the solution handed to me, only to have some winged brat over obsessed with power try to take it all away from me."  
  
His tears started to flow down his cheeks and Akane suddenly found herself gathering him into her arms as he cried freely as a male for only the second time she had ever seen. "Shhhhhh, Ranma, it's ok." She whispered while rocking him, letting the tears work themselves out of his system.   
  
He swallowed after a few moments and took control of his breathing, not fighting the tears, but allowing himself to talk again. "No, Akane, it's not. You see, I lost control that day, and I killed someone." He pulled back a little to look at her, seeing acceptance, and, against his greatest fears, love. "I killed him, because I love you, and I never want to see you get harmed, but I live in fear every day of my life that someone else will try to hurt you, and I will end up killing them, too. I mean, what if an accident happens, and I over react, hurting an innocent?" He started to sob again and this time reached out to grab her, needing the support.  
  
Akane held him to her, her head reeling in shock. He loved her! He came out and finally told her that he loved her! Only her need to comfort him kept her from freaking out and over reacting to his statement, so, she did what came naturally, holding Ranma until the tears finally started to recede.  
  
"Ranma, can I ask you something?" she asked when he finally let go to wipe his cheeks dry.   
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"What makes you think you could ever do something that horrible if it was an accident? I have known you for the last two years, and have seen some of the worst of you, but also the best. I mean, even when you are locked in the Cat Fist, when I'm around, you come to me like a kitten." Ranma cringed at the mention of cats, but had to grin at the description. "And, even though it used to drive me nuts, I understand that you don't want to hurt Ukyo or Shampoo, and that's why you still insist on treating them like friends, though they keep pushing for marriage."  
  
Ranma's head hang a little at that. "That's not completely true, Akane. The night after they wrecked our wedding, I wanted nothing more than to remove them from our lives."  
  
She looked up at him in shock. "What??"  
  
"They could have killed you, Akane. I was so pissed at them for throwing those bombs around, possibly hurting everyone that I care about, that I wanted to go to their houses and beat them both senseless." He looked off in the distance, staring at the glow the lights of downtown Tokyo were creating. "The only thing that kept me from leaving the house that night to hurt them, of all things, was Nabiki. Even then, she knew how much we meant to each other, and she knew that even though you blamed me partially for the wedding failing, that you always felt better and could rest properly knowing that I was in the house. You probably didn't know, but it took me three months to forgive the two of them for the whole thing. Heck, I only go see Ukyo about once every other week now."  
  
Akane turned him to look at her, and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry that I didn't come to you that night to talk things over, Ranma. You are right, I did blame you for some of it, at first. But Nabiki came to me that night, too, and explained that you thought I only said yes to get you your cure. And, to apologize for inviting some of the people she did, but in my own way, I wanted them there to see that they lost." She leaned down against him, pushing him so he was laying on his back and curled up against his side, pulling his arm around her. "I know you love Ukyo like a sister, but I'm not blind to the fact that you've been upset with her. You don't even call her Ucchan anymore."  
  
"And I won't until she proves that she deserves that level of trust again. I still have to remind her that I don't want her calling me 'her Ranchan' anymore." He rested his cheek against her hair and inhaled her scent, feeling a little more at peace. "I think that she's finally realizing that I only want her in my life as a friend, or a sister. It's been a few months since she's even brought up marrying me, even in passing."  
  
Akane smiled to herself. "Good, because I have something to say to you, too, Ranma." Rolling so she was facing him, she looked directly into his eyes. "Tonight, you opened yourself up to me in a way I've never seen you do before, not even with your own mother. That is a gift more precious than gold to me. Thank you." She reached down to take his hand before continuing. "And, I love you too."   
  
Akane raised her lips to him, closing her eyes, hoping that he knew what to do. Ranma, beyond freaking out any longer, smiled slightly to himself, and closed the gap, finally giving in to what he had wanted for a year and a half, but was too afraid to admit. They lost track of time during the kiss, and only broke it grudgingly.   
  
"Ranma, I know that you wouldn't set out to hurt anyone on purpose, and I trust that if anything happens to me, you will always be there to help me, even if I may not want that help at the time. I think that it's alright for you to worry about losing control, but if you worry too much, you'll make it happen." Burrowing into his chest, she started listening to the rhythm of his heart. "How do you think I felt every time you ran off to go fight someone, or watching you defy all the odds, just to help a friend? Or, all of the times you risked your life for me? I know how you feel, love, and why you worry, but together, I doubt that there's anything that we can't handle."  
  
Ranma relaxed in her grip, her words sinking in, and burning the stress out of his body. "That's why I love you, you know, my crazy tomboy. When we do set our minds to it, we are one hell of a team." He reached under his shirt and pulled something on a necklace out, covering what ever was attached with his fist. "And that's why I need to ask you something now, and finally take some control back for myself."  
  
Pulling her up and adjusting himself so they sat, kneeling across from one another, he held the closed fist to his heart. "Akane Tendo, you mean more than life to me, and even though the thought that I might ever have you taken away scares me, the thought of not having you in my life is utterly unbearable. Would you grant me the pleasure of someday being my wife?"  
  
As he opened his hand, her heart stopped beating. Tied to the cord was a ring of silver, carved to look like a dragon holding a golden rose blossom with a diamond set into the heart of it. He held his breath, hoping she didn't think he was trying to force this on her. Tears sprung from her eyes as she smile, her breath finally coming back. Throwing herself into his arms she whispered, "Yes, my idiot, yes!."  
  
*****  
  
In the tea room, Jhonus sat, nibbling on some sweets provided by Kasumi, and pouring over some very old looking financial notes, comparing the figures to the current stock reports. Nabiki tried not to be obvious about spying, but as she saw more, her astonishment grew. Kasumi merely kept up some idle banter with Jhonus, fishing out minor details here and their about his life traveling the world that were not provided during the initial storytelling by the three when they got back from Tofu's. Genma and Soun had called to tell the girls, somewhat defeatedly, that they would be staying with Nodoka to complete the many projects she had found for them, and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.  
  
Jhonus began to rummage around in his small canvas briefcase and produced a small notebook, glasses and a pen, and began doing some complex calculations, converting figures from Yen to Dollars, and back. "You know, a calculator would be much faster, Jhonus," Nabiki mentioned, watching in near awe at the speed of his figuring.  
  
Barely missing a beat, Jhonus nodded as he continued. "Yes, but this is a habit I have formed over years of traveling on the road, where one can't readily find batteries, plus there are patterns that Uriel had my predecessors build into some of the accounts that a calculator can't simulate."  
  
Her interest completely piqued, Nabiki finally slid closer, completely intrigued, and giving up any pretense of not being interested in the dealings of the new addition to her group of 'money generators'. "Patterns?"   
  
Jhonus finished his burst of writing, and pulled out a final notebook, opening to a page of seemingly ambiguous figures, jotting down the final number. "You see, as part of his planning towards the final battle, Uriel saw the need for each new host to have access to certain amounts of money to assist in new training, or to facilitate travel. He, along with his mentor in the ways of the mortals, the Immortal, devised a series of mathematical formula that if properly implemented, would allow them to set up a series of accounts, at specific rates of growth, and provide a set of identifying codes, if you will, to the maintainers of those accounts. The only problem was, as the world's economies shifted, so did the resultant values. Luckily for me, one of the former hosts was a mathematician, and I can access his skills much more reliably than any computer could."  
  
"So, what does this latest figure mean to you?" Nabiki was practically drooling over herself, seeing the value of untold generations of money gathering.  
  
Jhonus, observing her reactions and remembering what Akane and Ranma had warned him about her, decided to dangle a little bait. "Well, Nabiki, it means you are sitting in front of probably the richest person in the world, should I choose to liquidate several thousand accounts at once and raise the combined interest of the world's governments, putting me in danger of becoming most hunted human on the planet, and making anyone I've ever had contact with prime targets for 'mysterious disappearances'."  
  
Kasumi raised her hand over her mouth to cover her smile, and just gave a concerned sounding "Oh, my," to cover her humor at how fast Nabiki seemed to deflate.  
  
"You see, Nabiki, all of this wealth is at my disposal, when I prove that I am the proper holder of the accounts, which I can now do. But in doing so, I would reveal that a Twenty-One year old nomad some how came to be in control of at least fifty percent of the most powerful companies on the planet, and we all know that the gentlemen in power wouldn't understand." He sat back, glancing one last time at the figures for his Gross worth, before shuffling through to find one of the smaller, more accessible accounts. "But, I'm not completely useless. I can use this account, which is established here in Tokyo, and is worth several million American Dollars."  
  
Nabiki's mood improved noticeably, as she grabbed her own pad and pen. "Well, let's get started with figuring out what your monthly costs for living with us, as well as the Dojo usage fees . . ." She began to scribble furiously, muttering out new charges periodically. Jhonus raised an eyebrow to Kasumi as he jotted a figure down, ripped out the page, folded it in half and slid it across the table to Nabiki.   
  
"This should settle any account figure you come up with, and then some."  
  
Nabiki stopped scribbling and put on her poker face, reaching out for the offer. Flipping it open, she nearly passed out, counting and re counting the zero's to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Consider three-quarters of that as a gift to the dojo for helping me out, and the remainder is your retainer."  
  
"Re. . . Re. . . Retainer?" Nabiki was clearly impressed, and it was all Kasumi could do to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of her mercenary sister being caught so blatantly off guard.  
  
Jhonus leaned forward, steepling his fingers, much like the ancient leader of some long forgotten clan. "I'm going to need information about the happenings from all over Tokyo that I won't be able to get from the news. Some of it I can gather on my own, but rumor often caries more truth to it when it comes to what I'm going to be hunting than the most trained professional reporter."  
  
Nabiki, slipping back into business mode, began to mentally crank out her plans. "Ok, well, if you are just looking for information on anything out of the ordinary, I can provide that, but what about any unforeseen expenses?"  
  
"Considering the importance of what I need to do, there is feasibly no limit to what I'm willing to spend to get it done. Just keep records . . . HONEST records of any expenses, and I will reimburse you by the week."  
  
Nabiki sat back a bit on the honesty remark, but decided to let it slide in lieu of the profit margin being offered. After all, this man just paid any expenses the Dojo might accrue for the next five years, and just helped her settle any questions she ever had about affording college in less than five minutes. Folding the offer back up and tucking it into her records, she held out a hand. "I expect that my resources will be more than adequate for your needs."   
  
Jhonus took her hand, and instead of shaking it, brought it gently to his lips. "I trust that we will be able to work together through this without a hitch." Smiling as she struggled to keep from blushing, enjoying teasing the beautiful young woman, he started to place his own paperwork away. "Oh, and I'd also like some help with one or two other projects, but I'll come to you with that when I provide the first installment."  
  
Stretching, he gathered his belongings and bowed to both, eliciting another gentle smile from Kasumi, and a rather predatorial appraisal from Nabiki. Mentally, he chuckled as he headed up to the guest room before setting out to scout on his own for a few hours. 'So, Jhonus, was that more than mere professional interest I detected from you?' Uriel prompted mentally.   
  
'Well, let me point out the plusses here. She's only about 2 and a half years younger than me, very beautiful, and not used to being caught off guard. I figure the last could either allow me to get into her heart and possibly open her up, or I'll just end up being one of her best friends.' He entered the guest room and replaced his belongings before beginning to stretch. 'Kasumi is very much in love with the good Doctor, and I wouldn't want to interfere with that, and Akane is very happy with Ranma. If I can bring some joy other than money to Nabiki, then what harm can come from that?'  
  
The sharpness of Uriel's reply nearly dropped Jhonus to his knees with it's intensity. 'Young fool, the harm can be more destructive than any others. You can not afford to be distracted, and if you play games with your own heart, that is the greatest distraction of all. I know I can't stop you from this if you set your mind to it, but I want you to be careful.' There was a nudging sensation in the back of Jhonus's skull, and Uriel's voice softened. 'Now, I apologize for my harshness, but you have to stay focused. Get out there, and see what you can find, and for the sake of your friendship, I would avoid paying too much attention to the young lovers on the roof. I could feel them coming to an arrangement, and it's best they reveal it to the rest of you in their own time.'  
  
Sliding open the window, Jhonus leapt to the ground before shifting to his winged form, leaping off into the night.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma and Akane sat on the roof, holding each other tightly, reveling in their finally settled agreement. For the first time in his life, Ranma had taken control, yet in doing so, opened up so many different challenges. But he didn't worry too deeply about it, because now he had help.  
  
Akane was deep within her own worries, but mostly they focused on how their fathers would react. She desperately wanted and needed to finally show the world that regardless of how they had acted in the past that she had willingly accepted her engagement to Ranma, and to put any doubts to rest, but doing so immediately would end up in an other attempt to get them married right away. With just under a year and a quarter until graduation, at the age of 17, marriage could wait.  
  
That was something both had agreed upon just after she accepted his proposal. They discussed many of the problems they would soon be facing, and agreed that they should wait to tell their parents until the other arrangements were dealt with. Both were sure that Ukyo would be the least likely to offer a problem, especially if they found out a way to get Genma to finally make reparations. Shampoo, however, with the backing of her great-grandmother, would most likely react violently and unpredictably. Add to that, the Kuno's, and it was decided that they would only tell her sisters, Kasumi first, Nabiki, once they were certain she wouldn't try to sell the information, Dr. Tofu, and Jhonus. After she tried on the ring to make sure it fit, which it did, perfectly, she decided to wear it around her neck until they got things straightened out.  
  
Together, they would finally stand against their combined problems, and with help, hopefully be able to salvage a quiet life together.  
  
*****  
  
In the darkness deep below Tokyo, existing in an area many believed too unstable to hold any permanent cave networks, sat a throne of the blackest obsidian within a cave nearly the size of an indoor arena. Seated on it was a twelve foot tall, grotesquely muscled figure, patches of black fur showing through it's robe of black. With his hood thrown back thrown back to reveal his sharply handsome features, smoky red skin, and crown of small horns, his eyes glittered in the darkness as he watched the surviving demons from his realm approach.  
  
They arrived in three groups of four, three lesser demons showing respect to their respective master in each gathering. The twelve ranged in size and shape from the petite Childe Wizardress to the fifteen foot tall Minotaur, the grotesquely deformed beast demon, Bast, to the Dark Samurai, Shimura and the sleekly muscled, yet very reptilian Draco.   
  
Shiva, a startlingly perfect reflection of all that is seductive about women, sleek yet generously proportioned, stepped forward from her group to speak. "Lord Darkness, some of my slaves on the surface reported to me sightings of a winged human in the remote areas surrounding the city above."  
  
Bast, his animalistic form covered in spikes, juts of fur, and scales, slinked forward on all fours, his feral snout split in his best impersonation of a sneer. "Those creatures that I still hold sway over also report brief sightings of the one known as Uriel, Lord."  
  
The Samurai shifted to step forward as well, his armor of black steel, shaped with hooked barbs and decorated with human skulls, all stained a dull rust red with blood, when Darkness's voice rang through the cave, echoing powerfully. "So, the final battle is to begin. Our brethren have been hunted across the globe by this thing, and only we remain." He raised his right hand, fingers curled inwards, and began to look over his army. "We number thirteen, a good number for us, but the options I see before me are limited. Bast, you control Minotaur, Neko and the Dredge Wolfe. Shiva, you have the Succubus, Medusa and the Childe Wizardress. And Shimura, you bring me Draco, Lylith, the vampiress and the Mimic." Looking down at his claws, he sneered. "You three will learn to work together, for we have not the time or the luxury of failure. The first time I learn of any in fighting, or trying to show one another up, I myself will destroy you." Leaning forward, he allowed the sneer to widen, showing off to full effect his fangs and razor sharp teeth. "Make no mistake, children, I have eaten my own kind before, and I would do so again."  
  
As one, all twelve fell to their knees, showing respect for the power of their elder brethren. Shiva glanced up at him and gave her most seductive smile. "I have no intention of failing you, great Darkness. I will prove my worth as both a soldier, and as your mate."  
  
Darkness barked out a foul sounding laugh, then sat back, eyes slitting. "Shiva, you have been failing at bedding me down for thousands of years. But I respect your tenacity. Bring me the head of the one who hunts us, and I will provide you with as many of my spawn as you can stand."  
  
He stood to his full height, revealing massive reptilian wings, as they unfurled from beneath his robe. "Now, go forth, my servants and see what you can learn of our foe." Waving his hand dismissively, he called upon his willpower and sent the three groups back to their respective holes. Looking to the wall of the cave behind where the demons stood, Darkness focused again, causing the surface to ripple, then become as glass, behind which was imposed the image of Baphomet, locked in eternal battle with the traitors. "Soon, lord, you will be free to return home, and to gather an army to burn Creation's realm back to nothingness." 


	5. Chapter 4 - Hurdles

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
E-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war . . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 4 – Hurdles  
  
Dawn came with its silent majesty, finding two young lovers engaging in early morning training, dressed in their gi's, Akane's new ring flashing in the morning light from around her neck. They stood across the yard from one another, Ranma showing Akane step by step the Kata he used to greet the morning, one designed to get the body attuned to the flows of life around them. He moved slowly, allowing her time to correct her own posture mistakes, offering encouragement when she needed it, praising her efforts to keep her working.  
  
Jhonus woke to find the guest room empty, and thought little of it. He arrived back near midnight to find Ranma sprawled across his mat, snoring gently, a content smile on his face. Somehow, he knew where his sensei was, and decided it was time to join him for his first lessons.   
  
Nabiki blinked in frustration as she tried to ignore the increasing light. Normally, she would have just rolled over and buried her head, but this morning she had to get several things done before she could tackle her newest job. A morning person, she definitely was not, but for the sum she had just accepted, she'd work for a week straight with no sleep. Stretching, she decided she'd brew some strong tea, and start the day with a nice long bath.  
  
Kasumi glanced at the clock as she brushed her hair out. She could hear the faint signs of life from the others in the house, and shook her head in wonder. There was nothing special planned to cause them to wake up so early, yet, for once, everyone else seemed to have beaten her out of bed. As she dressed, she mentally prepared her list of things to do today, adding in a talk with Ranma and Akane before their fathers returned home. Kasumi could feel the subtle shifts in how the house felt, and wanted to hear the good news in person.  
  
Dressed in a pair of jogging pants and t-shirt, Jhonus stepped quietly onto the lawn, not wanting to disturb the kata. He watched as they slowly completed it, Akane's eyes locked on Ranma's form, memorizing it. They both relaxed as one, and Ranma nodded to him. "Hey, g'mornin, man."  
  
Stretching tired muscles, Jhonus nodded back. "Good morning to you both, Sensei. Let me go through my warm up routine, and I'll be ready for some early training." He began working through a minor kata that he had learned through the shared memories of Uriel's past hosts.   
  
Akane began working through the kata she had just learned, hoping to get enough of it locked into memory that she would only need to polish it, Ranma coming up behind her to guide her through some of the transitions, leading her with a gentle touch or poke to realign her stance periodically. When she successfully completed the routine, Ranma smiled down at her as Jhonus applauded quietly.  
  
"That is as beautiful a greeting to the morning sun as I've seen, Ranma. Akane wears the kata well."   
  
Ranma put his hand on the back of his neck, his one unchanging habit, and grinned. "Well, she should. I designed it especially with her in mind."   
  
Looking up in shock, Akane could only blush as her hands went to the new necklace she now wore. "Really, Ranma? That was for me?"  
  
Blushing lightly, he continued to scratch the base of his skull. "Yah. I was gonna tell you that once you mastered it, but that'll probably help you out, right?" Before she had a chance to respond, Ranma caught a glimpse of Nabiki striding past one of the windows towards the kitchen. Knowing that she was always watching, he snapped to attention.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk about that later. What we're gonna work on today is basically a crash course on the basics."  
  
Looking slightly disappointed, Akane pouted slightly. "Basics? I know all of the basics, Ranma."  
  
He nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, but Jhonus doesn't, and this gives me a chance to work with you on perfecting your form."  
  
"Hey! My 'form' is just fine, thank you very much. I should have known, you only want to train me just so you can . . ."  
  
Ranma shushed her with a finger to her lips. "Well, that's the Tomboy I fell in love with alright, but now is not the time. Yes, your 'form'," He emphasized the word gently, "IS fine, and I do enjoy observing it, but I'm talking about your Art, here. You didn't have the benefit of ten years of straight training, and I want to help you from the ground up."  
  
Akane relaxed, once she realized what she was doing, and how she had misunderstood his intent. "Sorry, Ranma. I'm just not used to being awake this early."  
  
He nodded, then looked to Jhonus. "Ok, I say that it's going to be a crash course, because I'm hoping your access to the other memories will give you a certain level of insight when it comes to learning the art, and plan on pushing the both of you to your personal limits and beyond. If what Uriel said is true, we probably don't have very long to get you both ready, but I intend on making full use of the time we have." He took up a basic ready position and gestured for them to join him. "Okay, we begin. Your basic Thrust Punch, 40 repetitions. With the right hand first, Begin."  
  
*****  
  
Nabiki leaned over the pot of steeping tea and inhaled deeply, letting the scent begin waking her properly. Her stomach growled lightly, impatient for Kasumi to get a proper breakfast, and she decided to set up a light snack for herself and the others. Kasumi wandered into the kitchen while she was finishing up, and poured out two cups of tea. "So, little sister, tell me honestly, what do you think of our guest?"  
  
Nabiki sat across from her older sister, sipping deeply, glad that she had learned how to brew a proper tea. "Well, he certainly is much more level headed than our usual brand of 'guest'. And the fact that he isn't freeloading adds to his good qualities."  
  
Kasumi nodded and smiled knowingly. "Yes, but I'm certain that his money isn't the only 'good quality' you noticed, is it?"  
  
Nabiki had the grace to blush lightly and looked down to her cup. "Well, he is good looking enough, and those muscles . . . You know, I used to be jealous of Akane because of Ranma's body . . ." She looked up suddenly, staring into her sister's smiling eyes. "Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
Kasumi reached out across the table and patted Nabiki's hand. "Trust me, you weren't the only one who was jealous. A great looking young man who is more than willing to throw himself into deaths mouth just to save your life and spit in death's eye in the bargain." She sighed gently as she sat back. "But that is a choice we turned away, and because of that, are undeserving of him."   
  
Nabiki joined her in that sigh. "I just want to work with Jhonus, and help him out the way he's helped us already. I mean, he basically paid for this place for us. The least I can do is make sure he gets all of the information he needs." Toying with her cup, a slight grin came to her. "And if I can manage to show some proper 'appreciation' to him in the deal . . ."  
  
"Oh, my, that's just not proper." Kasumi's tone was betrayed by the smile on her face. "But, I do suppose that you are your own woman now . . . Just be certain not to get your heart broken, sis." Standing up, she patted Nabiki's shoulder and went to work on getting breakfast started.  
  
Nabiki studied her older sister for a moment, observing how she carried herself, and noticed a slight bounce in her step. "And speaking of hearts, dear sister, when are you going to finally confront our dear Dr. Tofu?" She nearly laughed as Kasumi caught herself from dropping a full pot of water.  
  
"Now, you're one to talk about fairness this early in the morning." Kasumi smiled to herself as she continued preparing breakfast. "As far as Tofu is concerned, that's none of your business, but I think Jhonus has a good effect on him. He was able to calmly talk to me yesterday, and I'm thinking of trying a quick visit today to see if that is a lasting effect, or something that I'll have to speak to our guest about."  
  
Nabiki finished her tea and snack, gathered her clothing and bathing supplies off the table again, and went to the bathing room. "Ok, sis, but you better watch yourself, too. If someone hurts my family, well, they had better be certain that I never find them again."  
  
Kasumi smiled at her sister and shooed her into the bathroom, a wistful smile on her lips. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Nabiki. Now, get going, because there are three people who are going to want that bath before long."  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast passed at an unusually relaxed pace for those of the Tendo household. Ranma and Akane weren't trying to fake a fight every five minutes, Nabiki wasn't trying to extort money out of either of the Saotome's, and Soun wasn't there to cry every thirty seconds. It almost seemed normal.   
  
Instead of rushing to school to get her business started early, Nabiki decided to walk in with Jhonus, Ranma and Akane, on the pretense of discussing the minor terms of their arrangement. Akane, much to the shock of both of her sisters, had borrowed a pair of Ranma's silk pants and a pair of soft shoes, and wore one of her long t-shirts, explaining that, if they arrived a few minutes early, she'd change into the uniform that she had in a backpack.. The four left the house a full fifteen minutes earlier than the two youngest normally did, the two of them continuing Akane's balance training on the fences.  
  
Nabiki looked up at the two, curiously, but couldn't pay too much attention, in order to keep up her conversation with Jhonus. Still, she was rather impressed with the ease that her normally clumsy sister moved with Ranma, and had to smile at the joy in Akane's face whenever Ranma praised her progress.   
  
Jhonus had opted to dress in a more formal outfit of black slacks and heavy white polo style shirt, but decided that his sneakers were much more appropriate for his new job than his only other shoes, black combat style boots. Just in case, though, he brought a change of clothes, as well as some equipment with him in a small duffel.   
  
He, too, spent a great deal of time watching Akane's progress during his talk with Nabiki. Midway to the school, it was only because of Uriel's gentle warning that he managed to dodge the old lady who seemed to take pleasure in splashing the local cursed individuals. The others congratulated him between chuckles, as they continued to the school.  
  
As Nabiki had suspected, there was a general buzz of curiosity at who the new man with them was, and just why Akane was dressed the way she was. Before anyone could stop her to ask questions, though, Akane had sprinted into the building to change, leaving Nabiki and Ranma to look after Jhonus.   
  
Ranma took Jhonus to the side to start pointing out the different sections of the building, and the various sports utilities and fields, as Nabiki went to look for some of her underlings, to get the day started. A few minutes passed quietly, Ranma introducing Jhonus to some of his friends and classmates, and Nabiki setting out the conditions of her new contract, when Kuno made his typical appearance.  
  
"Foresooth, I see the foul cur Saotome has arrived, but in the absence of the beauteous Akane Tendo, and my pigtailed goddess. And he brings yet another lackey, no doubt charmed by his sorcerous ways, to defile even more of the innocent beauties of this great school."  
  
Sparing Kuno barely a glance, Jhonus looked down at Ranma. "Real stupid samurai type, obsessed with Akane and 'Ranko', huh? I'm going to guess that this is the great Tatewaki "Blue Thunder" Kuno?"  
  
Ranma just rolled his eyes before turning to walk away. "Yup, that's him. His dad's the principle, so, you probably don't want to get involved in any junk with him, for your job's sake."  
  
Jhonus grinned and cracked his knuckles, dropping his duffle. "That's where you're wrong. The Superintendent hired me, not Principle Kuno. If his son decides to start trouble with me, I have been given the power to try to scare the boy into shape."  
  
Ranma stopped and gave Jhonus an appraising look. "Let's see you do your magic, man. Good luck, though. Getting him, of all people, to learn a lesson is next to impossible."  
  
Nodding once, Jhonus stepped up to Kuno and held out a hand in the western fashion. "Greetings, Tatewaki. I am Sensei Swann, one of the new teachers here. I'll be handling freshman Phys Ed. and assisting with some freshman History classes. I've heard that you're something of a Kendoist."  
  
Taken off guard by the stranger's forward attitude, and politeness in the face of his accusation, Kuno froze before realizing that he was dealing with someone he should at least try to treat with respect. Pointedly refusing to shake his hand, he bowed slightly instead. "Something of a Kendoist is one way to put it, Mr. Swann. I have won many championships in the area, and have yet to find my equal in the sport."  
  
Jhonus nearly laughed at the last remark, but held a reasonable poker face. He could hear Ranma snickering behind him, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Nabiki gathering the gambling addicts around to start a betting pool. Not wanting to strip her of a chance to keep her personal income up, he smiled, lowering his hand. "How about a match during your lunch today? If I have a class, I figure it'd be a great way to introduce them to the Captain of the school's squad, and if not, it'll give us something to do."  
  
Kuno stepped back, turning highly suspicious. "You wish to challenge me to a match? What are the terms that you wish?" He glanced at Ranma, certain that he was being set up.  
  
"No real terms, just a friendly dual." He thought for a second, and a smile crossed his face. "Maybe, if I win, I could get you to help me with some of my classes, more as a favor, than a term of battle." He saw Kuno's eyes light up a bit at that. "But only if you insist on making terms of victory."  
  
There was a pause as the first bell began to ring, and a group of stragglers rushed into the yard, heading directly into the building. Kuno thought about it briefly. "Certainly, if you think that you can defeat me, I will assist you. If I win, you will become my servant, and you will help me rid this school of the cur you chose to come to it with."  
  
Ranma groaned mostly to himself, but loudly enough for Jhonus to catch. Smiling, he once again extended his hand. "You have yourself a deal. I'll be looking for you at the beginning of your lunch, by the gymnasium."  
  
Kuno shook the hand, this time, and glared at Saotome. 'I finally have you, this time. There is no way your servant will be able to defeat the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High' he thought as Ranma pointed Jhonus towards the gym and ran off to class himself.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the building, Ukyo sat a row away from Akane, glancing curiously as Akane talked to her friends, smiling softly as she seemed to be playing with something hidden by her shirt. Yuka saw Ukyo watching and was about to say something, as Ranma rushed in to take his seat, making it barely before the second bell rang. Ukyo didn't miss the exchanged looks between Ranma and Akane, and knew immediately that something was up. As the first class went by, she watched the two of them, and saw how they glanced at each other, no longer the wistful glance, but much more meaningful. Mid morning, she shifted slightly to catch his attention and pointed at both him and Akane, then to the roof, mouthing 'Lunch time, you two, me, up there?'  
  
She watched as he caught Akane's attention and repeated the message, seeming to only need his eyes to complete it. This also added to her suspicions. When Akane turned to her and nodded, not completely making eye contact, Ukyo's gut dropped. It had finally happened. Her Ranchan had made up his mind, and he wasn't hers anymore. Stifling back a choked sigh, she fought to pay attention to the teacher, her mind furiously trying to find ways to keep what she thought from being true.  
  
Ranma watched Ukyo's mood change, and realized that she figured it all out. He caught Akane's attention once more, and pointed, letting her know what to expect. He had spent the last month dropping small hints, and warming Ukyo up to Akane, often spending hours reminding her of how Akane had tried to be friends with her, and the similarities between the two that went much deeper than what people saw on the surface. The hardest part, though, had been to get her to realize that he was meant to only be Ukyo's friend. Dread filled his stomach when he saw Ukyo pass Akane a note. Akane lifted it slightly as she read it to allow him a view. "Akane, meet me in the bathroom in five minutes. We need to talk. U"  
  
Akane nodded to Ukyo as she caught the teacher's attention and got permission to leave. She knew what must be going through the other girl's mind, and hoped and prayed that she wasn't going to have to defend herself. The five minutes passed, and she too, got permission to go. Glancing at Ukyo's desk, she breathed a quick sigh of relief when she saw that Ukyo left her bandolier of spatulas behind.  
  
Ranma craned his neck, also, and relaxed greatly when he heard the sigh. Ukyo, despite her sadness, had left a sign of goodwill by leaving the spatulas. That meant that he wasn't going to have to get into trouble by following the two to make sure Akane was safe. It also meant that, depending on how the meeting at lunch went, that Ukyo was taking a large step towards earning back his trust.  
  
*****  
  
As Akane slowly opened the bathroom door, she listened carefully, trying to hear how Ukyo was breathing. She was mildly surprised to hear the heaviness of trying to fight tears, not of preparation for combat. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, she walked in to see Ukyo blotting her eyes with a piece of paper towel. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, knowing the answer when Ukyo stopped her.  
  
"I know that you two have no reason to trust me, and that I haven't been a very good friend to you, Akane, but I just want to ask you, as a friend, do you love him?"  
  
Akane's first instinct was to still deny it, but reaching up to finger the ring she hid under her shirt, she had to smile. "Yes, Ukyo, just like I know you still do."  
  
Seeing her reach up to play with the object again, Ukyo gestured. "Can I see it, at least? The rest of the school may be stupid, but I know that you're trying to hide something from us."  
  
Knowing that Ukyo needed to know fully how Ranma felt, Akane didn't hesitate. Unbuttoning the top button of her blouse, she pulled the thong up enough to show Ukyo, but still be able to hide the ring, if someone else walked in.  
  
Ukyo stepped closer, and let out a wistful sigh, knowing that Ranma would only find such an obviously expensive ring for someone he thought deserving. She stared at it for a few moments before looking back up into Akane's eyes, a genuine smile finally breaking through. "You know how much I wanted him to do something like this for me, but the better woman won." She watched as Akane hid the ring again, and then held out a hand. "Akane, I want to congratulate you, but if you ever do anything to hurt him, I'll be the first one to kick your ass into orbit."  
  
Akane grinned a bit, happy to see that Ukyo still cared for him, and took her hand. "Ukyo, I overreacted a lot at your attention in the past, but now that I know how he really feels about me, I understand why you tried what you did." They shook and Akane stepped back a bit. "Now, because I understand, doesn't mean I like it. I'm still a bit sore at you trying to kill me, but I'm willing to work on being friends with you as long as you are."  
  
Ukyo looked down a bit, chewing on her lower lip. "Akane, I don't know what was going through my mind then. I tried explaining it to Ranma, but he made me realize how stupid it was, and how many people I could have hurt." Tears sprang to her eyes again, as she remembered how he had come into the restaurant, yelling at her. "I know I've got a long way to go until you both forgive me for trying to hurt you, but I think I know how to begin."  
  
Akane's eyes widened as Ukyo suddenly pulled her into an embrace, and slowly returned it, not knowing what to do. "First thing is to accept that I lost, to you. Second, is to offer to cater your wedding." Stepping out from the hug, Ukyo smiled as she wiped away another tear. "The third thing is to ask you to treat me like a sister, as you're going to be marrying my 'big brother', as much as I wished otherwise." Her smile shifting to a wry grin, she added one last thing. "Oh, and if you ever need help beating the hell outta Shampoo or Kodachi, I've got a lot of pent up frustrations that need letting go."  
  
Grinning back to Ukyo, Akane got some more paper towel for Ukyo and started helping her wash away the tear trails. "Ok, sis, you have a deal, but I can't help but feel that there's something else you want to say."  
  
Ukyo chuckled a bit. "You got me, but I can't tell you right now. That'll wait until lunch, when the three of us talk."  
  
Not liking being made to wait, Akane pouted. "Ok, but it'd better be worth the wait." She finished helping Ukyo straighten up and shooed her towards the door. "Better get back to class before the teacher suspects something. I'll be along in a few minutes." Akane turned back to the mirror and pulled out the ring one more time, to admire it herself. Suddenly, she thought of something.   
  
"Ukyo!", she hissed, just before the door closed.   
  
Ukyo poked her head back in, a questioning look in her eyes. "Yah?"  
  
"Do me a favor and make sure Ranma doesn't freak that I'm not back yet, ok?"  
  
Grinning again, Ukyo laughed quietly. "Damn, that's right, he still thinks I hate you. Don't want him thinking I beat you up, or something, right?"  
  
"Exactly, 'sis'."   
  
*****  
  
Ranma looked up from his notes as Ukyo returned to class, looking much more relieved than when she had left, and felt his stomach drop when Akane didn't come in behind her. His mind started going a mile a minute, hoping that Ukyo hadn't done anything stupid. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his Chi, combing the hallways, looking for Akane. He found her coming back to class, as a cleverly folded note bounced off his forehead and landed on his notebook.   
  
Opening his eyes, he quickly opened it and scanned the message. "Hey, you moron, I just wanted to talk to your girlfriend. She'll be right back."  
  
He glanced up at Ukyo in shock as she grinned knowingly at him. He gave a silent apology, and she quickly waved it off, glancing back to the clock and up to the ceiling. He nodded to her unasked question.   
  
He couldn't help but smiling as Akane quietly entered the room and walked towards her desk. She got close to Ukyo when Ukyo 'accidentally' knocked her book on the floor in front of Akane, and bent over to get it, apologizing. This caused Akane to have to walk around to Ranma's row to get to her desk. She gently brushed her hand on his shoulder as she walked by, and Ranma had to grin at Ukyo, his eyes thanking her. Ukyo merely shrugged and tried looking like she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Women. . ." he whispered to himself, a small smile forming on his face. Perhaps things were really going to go his way, just this once.  
  
*****  
  
Jhonus relaxed after his second class, stretching against the wall of the main gymnasium, having changed out of the slacks and more formal t-shirt to a straight black gym suit. He heard the door open, and was mildly surprised, not expecting another class until just before lunch. Turning slowly, he almost laughed at the absurd sight of the principle, clad in his usual Hawaiian cloths, sunglasses and palm tree hair piece. What stopped his laughter was the way Principle Kuno was fingering a shiny pair of hair clippers.  
  
"So, da new teach t'inks he gonna get 'way wid da long hair. Brudda, you got 'nudda ting comin, ya!"   
  
Stepping away from the wall, Jhonus dropped into a light crouch, bouncing lightly to get the blood flowing. "Principle Kuno, I've heard all about you and your rules. Trouble is, I was hired by the Superintendent, and only answer to him." He stood and slipped into the first movements of the Ginga, moving fluidly to a song only he could hear. "I'll tell you what, Principle. If you want to dance, let's get going, because I've got another class in just under an hour."  
  
Principle Kuno studied how Jhonus was moving, and chuckled. "If you be thinkin dat your fancy dancin impress da big kahuna, den you gots problems in de head case, brudda. Big Kahuna's gonna teach da new teach da lesson, ya!" He rushed in, expecting even less resistance than most of his students would give. After all, how much damage could someone trying to badly break dance do, right?  
  
Fifteen minutes, and several sprain joints, and a few cracked bones later, the Principle lay in the middle of the floor, breath coming in short, wheezing gasps. "So, 'Da Big Kahuna' understands that touching me is a bad idea, right?" Jhonus stood with his foot lightly resting on one of Kuno's hands. When the Principle took too long to answer, Jhonus added just enough pressure to hurt.  
  
"OWWWWWW!! OW OW OW OW!!! Yah, YAH!! Da Kahuna got it! I not botha da new brudda!"  
  
Smiling to himself, Jhonus decided to up the stakes just a bit. "And, while I'm teaching here, you'll stop harassing the students and other teachers, Right?"  
  
"Sure ting, brudda. Da Keiki's and otha brudda and sistas gon be left lone." He struggled up to a sitting position. "But only while da new brudda here. Once ya leave, da keiki gon get a lesson dey not soon forget."  
  
Jhonus walked towards his new office to call the school's nurse station. "Then, I'll just have to make sure I'm staying for a good long time, now won't I?"  
  
Principle Kuno grinned through the pain. "Go right 'head, brudda, cause da big kahuna gon keep an eye on you. Mess up, and da big kahuna gotcha head onna platta!"  
  
Jhonus rolled his eyes and called the nurses, making sure they'd send someone right up. "What'd he do now?" They asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing much. Threatened to cut my hair, and then proceeded to fall several times. . . It was very painful to watch."  
  
The head nurse chuckled as she relayed the message to her staff. "You got some guts, Mr. Swann, I'll say that. You just did what the kids have been trying to do for the last year or so."  
  
Jhonus chuckled himself, looking back out to see the principle collapse as he tried standing. "Just to let you know, most of the damage is temporary, but he shouldn't be allowed to do much more than sit up in bed for a couple of days. That should give him plenty of time to think about what happened."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Jhonus began looking through the files for his next class, stifling laughter at Principle Kuno's yelps of pain as the nursing staff none too gently strapped him to a back board and carried him away.  
  
*****  
  
When the bell for lunch rang, the class split up predictably, those knowing about Jhonus's challenge to Kuno rushing to the gym to watch the fight, some staying in their rooms to eat, the rest milling about the school grounds. Ranma and Akane waited around with Ukyo for the crowd to thin a bit before going to the roof. Ranma took this chance to show Akane exactly what it was he did when leaping to the roof, taking three smaller bounces to do it, and smiled as she completed the first two jumps, but had to steady herself in the upper limbs of the tree before making the third jump. Once all three were up there, Ukyo pulled out some premade okonomiyaki from her pack and passed some to the other two, to add to the bento that Kasumi had made for each.  
  
Digging right in, Ranma winced as Akane jammed her elbow into his side, giving him the 'we came up here to talk, idiot' look. "Oh, sorry. Ummm . . ." At a loss for words, these things still being hard for him in front of most people, he glanced back and forth between Ukyo and Akane, looking like a deer trapped in the headlights.  
  
Ukyo smiled and scooted over to him, quickly giving him a hug, and backing off, breaking out into a quick laugh as he froze completely, wincing in preparation for Akane's mallet. "That's to congratulate you for finally having the guts to make up your mind, idiot." She smiled as he relaxed and took a bite of her okonomiyaki.   
  
Akane just sat there, eating and watching her fiance try to come up with something intelligent to say. When he still failed, she nudged him again, pulling the ring out of her blouse with a smile.  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess." He stopped for a moment and looked at the ring. "Oh. OH!!" He turned back to Ukyo as everything finally slid into place. "You mean your not gonna kill me?"  
  
Ukyo laughed again, and reached back to play with the handle of her battle spatula. "The thought did cross my mind, sugar. Just like the thought of beating the stuffing out of your fiance, but if I did either one, I'd be right back to square one. Friendless and lonely." She sighed and played with her food a little. "Yes, it hurts, sugar, but I love you too much to want you unhappy, and that's just what you'd be without Akane." Sighing again, she reached out to take Ranma's hand, looking to Akane for permission. When Akane nodded, she smiled, and grasped it firmly. "Ranchan . . . Ranma, I love you, but I have realized that I'll be much happier having you as a friend or brother than not having you in my life at all."  
  
Ranma glanced at Akane, to see if she was upset by any of this, and when she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Ukyo, you're the sister I've never had. I mean, yah, before I found out you were a girl, I did think of you as a brother, but either way, I remembered and thought of you as my buddy 'Ucchan'."  
  
Ukyo sat back a little bit, looking down at her small hand in his bigger one. "Ranma, I'll always be your buddy, Ucchan. I always have tried to be, but I've made mistakes, and plenty of them." She looked up into his eyes and blinked away the tears. "Ranma, to start apologizing for those mistakes, I want you to know that I officially dissolve the engagement." She turned away, pulling her hand with her, not wanting him to see her tears.  
  
Ranma felt a small push from Akane and knew what to do. Sliding over next to Ukyo, he gently put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Her arms flew around his back and she started sobbing. "Shhhhhhh, Ucchan. C'mon, you're gonna get all puffy around the eyes, and people are gonna start asking questions, and then I'll have to start beating everyone up, just to make sure they'd leave you alone. You don't want me to have to do that, do ya?"  
  
Ukyo grinned a bit, and pulled back, wiping her face dry. "Thanks, Ranma. I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to make me laugh."   
  
Akane came over and joined the hug, smiling widely at Ranma. "I think it's ok to call him Ranchan again, Ucchan." Ranma nodded and pulled them both tight.  
  
"Yup, because as of right now, we have nothing more to forgive, right, Ucchan? Fresh start, buddy?"  
  
Ukyo smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You got yourself a deal, big brother Ranchan."  
  
Akane leaned up and kissed his other cheek before turning his face so she could give him a proper kiss. They held it for a few seconds before Ukyo started making gagging sounds. "C'mon you too! Ewwwww!" They all laughed for a few minutes before finishing their food, listening to the sounds of the crowd that had gathered to watch the duel between Jhonus and Kuno. From the sounds of it, the fight was going back and forth, and the three decided they wanted to watch the end of it.  
  
Jumping down from the roof, they quickly spotted the pair in the soccer field, Kuno panting hard, his bokken looking a bit worn, Jhonus standing across from him, holding two shorter bokken, one in each hand, hardly out of breath. Finding Nabiki, they asked her how it was going.  
  
"Well, once again, the gullible have all placed their money on the well known Kuno, and Jhonus, being the showman that he is, has been toying with the poor boy for the last twenty minutes."  
  
Ranma smiled, glad they hadn't missed the entire fight. Putting his arm around Akane's waist, and one around Ukyo's shoulder, the three walked to a spot where they could see clearly while sitting. When they sat, Akane pulled herself right up next to him, wrapping her own arms around his waist. Ukyo sat on his other side, leaving plenty of room, but still close enough to show they were comfortable with each other. A few of the students noticed the change, and went running to Nabiki, immediately.   
  
Kuno took one last deep breath before stepping forward slightly. "It has been an honor, dear Jhonus, to do battle against you, but I must end this charade before lunch ends." Taking another step forward, he entered a familiar stance before beginning his rapid-fire thrusts.   
  
Jhonus calmly stepped forward, beginning to weave his own bokken in an ornate pattern, watching his opponent's blade begin to blur with speed. Closing the distance, the air was suddenly rent with the sound of wood slapping wood hundreds of times a second. Dust began to rise up from the ground around them, the pattern of strikes Jhonus was using pulling the air around them into a loose spiral.   
  
The crowd started to mutter about loosing sight of the fight, but Ranma only closed his eyes, and began to feel the flow of things. "I think Jhonus is done toying with Kuno, but doesn't want to show off more of his moves than necessary." Akane and Ukyo both looked at him, quizzically. "He seems to fight like I do. Hold back for as long as you can, to give the illusion of your maximum ability. Now, if he can only defeat Kuno in a way that the idiot can't say was magical."  
  
There was suddenly a loud snapping sound, and the spiral of air ceased, the dust clearing out almost immediately. Kuno was still standing, but he only held a small portion of his bokken, the rest stopped a mere fraction of an inch from his own eyeball, held firmly by the two bokken in Jhonus's hands. "Tatewaki Kuno, I have just saved your eyesight by catching your own blade. Do you consent to defeat?"   
  
The crowd gasped in wonder and began to cheer for the new teacher. Kuno stood there for a few more moments, a defiant glare beginning to form in his eye. Without warning, however, he dropped the handle to his bokken, stepped back and bowed deeply.  
  
"I, Tatewaki Kuno, admit defeat. You have shown your superiority in the art of Kendo, although by nontraditional means. I will assist you in your teaching."  
  
The crowd nearly fainted at Kuno's admission of defeat, but Jhonus surprised them even more by stepping towards Kuno and pulling him out of his bow. "You have shown that you have more honor than your father, Tatewaki Kuno. I withdraw you from having to assist me in my teaching, but only in exchange for three favors, to be named in the future."  
  
Kuno nodded once, before retrieving his broken weapon. "When the time comes for me to assist you, I shall do my best to see the job done."  
  
The bell rang before anyone could do or say anything, and most wandered back to the school in a daze. Ranma caught Jhonus's eye and smiled. Jhonus merely bowed and grinned. "We'll talk about it at home, ok Ranma?" he yelled, not waiting for an answer as he went back to the gym.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo went back to class, talking quietly between the three of them, gaining even more attention from their classmates, but none of them really cared. Nabiki watched how they were acting around each other, especially Ranma and Akane's blatent familiarity, and smiled. With the Principle and his son both being taught a lesson by the new teacher, and Akane, Ranma and Ukyo apparently having reached some sort of agreement, things were definitely looking up. 


	6. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
E-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war . . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 5 – Confrontation  
  
Aside from the constant questioning from the usual gossip mongers (also known as 'most of the student body'), the day passed very quietly for Ranma and Akane. Jhonus joined the two of them and Ukyo at the main gates, and together, the four walked to Ukyo's restaurant. She offered to make them all a quick snack before they went home, but Ranma wanted to do another quick training session before dinner, and Jhonus wished to settle the reactivation of his expense account before the bank that held it closed. Agreeing to begin as soon as he returned, Akane and Ranma hurried home to work on some basics of Chi control.  
  
Ranma now stood behind Akane, having blindfolded her, and used his own chi to push at her own aura, challenging her to tell him where he was 'touching'. Her breathing was deep and controlled, as she tried to raise her consciousness of her surroundings enough to feel more clearly the paths of energy in the dojo. Suddenly, clarity reached her for a moment as she felt a slight nudging on her left shoulder. Slapping that shoulder, she shouted in victory.  
  
"Left shoulder! I did it!!"   
  
Ranma nodded to himself, but scolded her lightly. "Congratulations, but you have to maintain that level of concentration until it becomes instinct."  
  
Akane began to argue when she suddenly realized that he was right. "Wait, I can't feel it anymore." She pulled off the blindfold and turned to her fiance for an explanation.  
  
"Akane, I ain't gonna tell you I'm not proud that you managed to pick up that much so far, but it's mostly maintaining that concentration, and losing it when you reach a goal just isn't gonna cut it with me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled a little to take any of the edge out of his words. "Suppose that I had intended to hurt you with that probe?"  
  
Akane looked down at the floor, and cringed internally. "Dropping my concentration would have let any attack straight through."  
  
Ranma nodded and lifted her chin, to look her in the eye. "Correct. And that brings up another issue we're going to have to work with after you learn to maintain that concentration, too. Your anger, and how you let it blow any bit of self control you have right out of the water."  
  
Seeing genuine concern in her fiance's eyes kept her from snapping at the remark, and made her think for a minute. "You . . . You're right, Ranma. When I let my anger take control, any chance of being able to think things through fly's right out the window." She thought back to many of her reactions to him in the past, and how she was letting her anger make her decisions for her let her hurt him. "My god, Ranma, I never realized how bad I was to you before. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
Ranma grinned his lopsided grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Akane, I tried before, but in my typical fashion, would always try while you were still mad at me, and always got myself walloped because instead of trying to say it calmly, I always had to insult you." He looked away for a minute, appearing thoughtful. He smiled suddenly and slapped himself on the forehead. "You know, I was trying to approach it the way I did anything else back then."  
  
Akane looked puzzled for a minute. "What, you mean by running away?" She stopped and looked down immediately. "I'm sorry, Ranma, I didn't mean that like it sounded."  
  
Ranma only chuckled, drawing her into a quick hug. "Hey, no offense taken. But no, not like that. I must've thought that the more I made you angry, the harder it would be, eventually, for you to lose control. I was trying to build your resistance, like a training technique." He leaned back from her for a minute, hands still on her shoulders. "Pretty dumb, huh?"  
  
Akane could only smile and quickly leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "Well, now that I look back on it, yes, it was pretty stupid. But, in the end, it was probably one of the reasons I fell for you. You always kept me on my toes, and constantly looking for a reason to mallet you gave me a constant stream of excuses to keep an eye on you."  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, smiling as he thought back to the first evening they met. "We have been through a lot more than most people go through in a lifetime. I'm so glad I had a chance to do it with you." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before replacing the blindfold. "Now, back to your concentration skills, Miss Tendo."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," she replied with a smirk.  
  
*****  
  
Following the directions provided by his master, the Dredge Wolfe roamed the back alleys of Nerima, striving to catch any scent that would indicate that his quarry was nearby. Several times, he had to hide in refuse, his misshapen form likely to cause panic in the humans. He was trying to track someone down, a task that would become next to impossible if mass panic were to be caused by his appearance.  
  
Not much could be done to hide the fact it was a demon: standing at nearly four feet at the shoulder, the vague wolf shaped body covered in a tough bone-like armor, poison dripping from its fangs, and patches of fur and rotting flesh poking through the armor at odd intervals, he could only be described as hideous. But as disturbing as the body was, it was the eyes that completed the terror of his victims; deep blood red flames that seemed to leak from the sockets in his skull like a poisoned candle.  
  
Frustration continued mount until it sensed the presence of a being with power far above that of the average human. Slinking up to the back wall of a building, he buried himself in more trash and focused his hearing.   
  
The first voice, speaking in a tongue the Wolfe knew to be Chinese, carried with it the resonance he had felt earlier. Slightly disappointed, he chose against retuning immediately to the hunt, thinking that this woman may provide some entertainment, at the very least.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a brief pause, and the second voice continued, slightly subdued.   
  
  
  
There was another brief pause, and the sound of a deep breath being drawn. "Yes, Great-Grandmother. Shampoo do her best to not make Airen unhappy," the one known as Shampoo replied, in Japanese. The front door opening and closing signaled the younger woman's departure.  
  
Feeling a wave of worry from the elder woman, the Wolfe decided to wait around and observe the fallout of this confrontation. If all went as he suspected it might, attacking the two of them may end up doing them a favor, as well as satiating his need for spilled blood.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma smiled to himself as Akane rapidly caught on to his concentration drills. She now stood across the room from him as he directed minor nudges of energy her direction. Every now and again, she misjudged the exact location of one of the nudges, but that was due mostly to being blindfolded. She would learn to correct those errors in time. Snapping off one last nudge, he smiled again as she executed a perfect block, intercepting the nudge as if it were a punch. To his surprise, she continued moving, deflecting the imaginary hit, and using the momentum to simulate throwing the opponent past her. Clapping, he laughed. "That was great, Akane! Now, I'm gonna test how you hold your concentration against different things."  
  
Akane nodded towards the sound of his voice, and relaxed into a ready stance, already adapting one that seemed more like his, than her usual stiffly formal one. Ranma paced silently around the side of the dojo, and concentrated on extending his chi to the other side of her, wanting to do two different nudges at once. He released the first one, directly at her chest, waiting a split second before aiming the one from behind directly at her head.  
  
Stepping towards the first nudge, Akane moved to deflect her opponent off to the side. Ranma winced a bit as she seemed to ignore the incoming nudge from behind, not noticing her grin. Suddenly, she dropped her body to the floor, still holding on to the invisible arm attached to the first nudge, pulling the body of that attacker into the way of the second hit. She rolled off to the side, picturing the first body coming down on top of where she once stood. Snapping off two sharp kicks to where the head and neck of the second attacker would have been standing, she slid into a pose that reflected Ranma's pose the first time they sparred, both hands behind her back.  
  
Deciding to push her as far as he could, to see how effective she still was against more than two opponents, Ranma quickly sent out a web of chi bubbles, directing them to attack her from several directions at once, as he himself slowly and silently strode forward, placing himself nearly in front of her. As she burst into action, he masked his own essence and began moving in and out of her striking range, as if complementing her attacks, focusing on getting to know her pacing better. She moved with better control than he had seen from her in quite some time, even faking a stumble to draw one of her 'opponents' in to attacking her.   
  
He reigned in his final bubble, allowing her to relax for a moment. Glancing out the door of the dojo, he made sure that they were alone, before trying one last trick to distract her.   
  
Akane slowed her breathing, listening for any sign of where Ranma was located, still pushing out with her own chi, trying to locate where he might send the next attack from. Just as she felt a sudden presence to her left, she gasped in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan of delight, as Ranma scooped her into his arms and gave her a pleasantly passionate kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Shampoo had hurriedly gathered together a quick snack for Ranma before she left the Cat Cafe, with the full intention of feeding her beloved husband herself. As she left, though, there was a feeling of wrongness in the air that she couldn't place. Her stomach swam with butterflies, for some reason, but as she approached the Tendo Dojo, the feeling of dread slowly faded, leaving only a residue of worry.  
  
She found the front gate open, and strode in, planning on announcing herself, as she saw Ranma striding around the dojo, a look of concentration on his face. Curious, Shampoo crept forward, careful not to make any noise. She couldn't see the rest of the dojo from where she stood, but with that look, she could only assume that he was teaching a private lesson. As she crept forward, she vaguely wondered why Ranma hadn't moved in sight of the door yet, when suddenly her world turned upside down.  
  
A girls voice gasped out in surprise, then moaned lightly. Her heart dropping, Shampoo steeled herself and crept forward again, wondering if her mind was only playing tricks on her. She reached the steps to the main door of the dojo, and the rest of the floor came clearly into sight, and her box of carefully prepared snacks clattered to the ground. A split second later, the late afternoon air of Nerima was torn by a blood curdling scream of outrage that would have made even Kodachi cringe in fear.  
  
*****  
  
Jhonus smiled in triumph, holding a new account balance book, as well as an envelope full of Yen. Sliding both into his pants pocket, next to his newly bulging wallet, he left the bank, and began the walk home, whistling an old Gaelic traveling song. He turned a corner and spotted Nabiki, walking towards the dojo as well, about twenty feet ahead. He picked up his pace to catch up, and fished the envelope out. As he fell in behind her, he dangled the envelope over the top of her head, in front of her eyes. "My first installment, Miss Nabiki Tendo."  
  
Gasping out in surprise, she spun on Jhonus, ripping the envelope out of his hands. "Don't you EVER do that to me AGAIN!" she yelled, slapping him on the chest repeatedly with the envelope. "You scared the hell out of me, and as many around here will tell you, that's not a very healthy thing to do." She turned around with a huff, and continued walking. "Thanks for being so punctual, by the way."  
  
Jhonus stepped up beside her, a huge smile on his face. "If I said I didn't enjoy that, I'd be lying, but for all it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump you that badly."  
  
Nabiki glared at him for a minute before breaking out into a gentle smile. "To be honest, it's all of this talk about demons, and how I've got my people out looking for any signs of them. Even the coldest of business people would tend to be worried . . . If they even believed any of it."  
  
Jhonus nodded at that, a slightly sad smile on his face. "Too true, Nabiki. So much goes on that only a few even want to think about, let alone acknowledge." He looked at her again, and his smile became warm again. "Good thing for me that you've been dealing with this sort of craziness for a while."  
  
They rounded the last corner towards the dojo as she was preparing to reply when an enraged scream in Mandarin rent the air.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Nabiki yelled as Jhonus pushed his bag into her hands.   
  
"You get into the house as soon as you can," he yelled back, running towards the gate.  
  
Before she could reply, a loud thud followed by Ranma's agony filled voice screaming Akane's name caused her to run faster than she could remember. She distantly heard the sound of a body hitting the side wall of the yard, and as she came running through the gate, she saw Jhonus now holding back an enraged Shampoo, now sporting a swollen cheek. She could see Akane being helped to her feet by Ranma, her sister, other than being winded, looking no worse for wear. Her knowledge of Chinese allowed her to pick out most of the stream of obscenities that Shampoo was now directing at both Jhonus and Akane, and by the look on his face, she could tell that Jhonus understood them all too well.  
  
Drawing the struggling girl into the air to stare into her eyes, Jhonus began speaking back to her in Chinese, his voice now carrying a clarity of power that could only mean Uriel had taken control of the situation.   
  
Shampoo stiffened slightly, her eyes narrowing.   
  
Uriel silenced her with a sharp shake.   
  
Ranma and Akane stared in shock at the scene in front of them. Normally calm and easy going, Jhonus was now throwing off an aura of anger more powerful than either believed him capable of. Nabiki made her way over to them and quickly related as much of the conversation that she had understood.  
  
Shampoo, for her part, was trying to maintain control. Here was a male, even more of an outsider than Ranma, and he not only seemed to have knowledge of her upbringing, but was also fluent in her home language. Add those factors to the fact that he was now holding her up as if she were a child, and worry began to seep through the cracks in her formidable armor of anger. I am Shampoo, of the Joketsuzoko. I am the greatest warrior of my generation, destined to become a great leader of my tribe. Ranma is to be my husband by tribal law. That overly violent gorilla is stealing what is rightfully mine.  
  
Uriel smiled darkly and glanced back to the three witnesses, easily swatting the attacks Shampoo thought she could launch if he was distracted. Nabiki had just finished translating Shampoo's tirade, and Akane was seething in anger. Ranma wrapped his arms around her from behind, and whispered something in her ear, trying to calm her down. He also caught Uriel's eyes and saw that he had a plan. Nodding lightly, he continued to sooth his fiance.  
  
Uriel turned back to Shampoo, the smile still on his face. Seeing this, Shampoo began to lose more of her bluster, and began trying to figure out how to get out of this situation alive. He shook her once more to make sure he had her full attention. I assume that you have an elder of your tribe with you? She nodded in shock. Without waiting for a response, he threw her towards the main gate and spun rapidly, storming into the house.   
  
Nabiki stared after him for a minute, then turned to Ranma. "You two have to go with him! Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"  
  
Akane looked up to her fiance and saw that he was already steeling himself to face off against Cologne. "Ok, sis, we'll go, but if that slut even thinks about touching either of us again, I'll kill her myself."  
  
Ranma squeezed her shoulders one last time before going to get their shoes. "Akane, that's only if you get a chance to get her before I do."  
  
Kasumi had been watching the whole thing from the kitchen, and saw that things were mostly under control, but called ahead to Dr. Tofu's to make sure he was prepared for an emergency. The sight of the normally calm young man now storming back out of the house wearing a long black duster and combat boots, looking as if he were heading into battle, made her offer a silent prayer to everyone's safety.  
  
*****  
  
Stretching quietly in the alleyway, the Dredge Wolfe was becoming bored. Shortly after the young woman had left, a male arrived and began asking of her whereabouts. In his essence, the Wolfe could detect an aura of possessiveness that one of his companions may be able to exploit in the future, so he sent a mental image of the boy to Bast. Not expecting a reaction, he settled back down to wait for a while longer.  
  
The approaching sound of the younger female, a few minutes later, broke the monotony once again. Growing hungry, the Wolfe decided that feeding on the three mortals at once would be a wonderful way to prepare for a full night of prowling. Moving from the debris slowly, he began scenting the air for any witnesses. Subtly, a sickeningly familiar scent, mixed with that of the distressed young Amazon, reached him. Instantly, the Wolfe's hackles raised, and it reopened its connection with it's master, telling him of the situation. Return to hiding. See if the angel will follow the girl. Nodding to itself, the Wolfe buried it's bulk in the trash again, focusing it's listening again.  
  
the male shouted, half in worry, half in anger. There was a sound of wood meeting a skull, and the elders voice carried over.  
  
There was a pause, and he could hear and feel the male stumbling to the back of the building.   
  
In the front, the younger girl fought back tears of anger and sadness, and the Wolfe could feel the agitation of the elder increase.   
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, then the tale began slowly coming out. I saw my husband kissing the Tendo slut, and went mad. I struck out at her, and . . . There was another deep breath, and the elder softly urged the young girl on. Sobbing quietly, probably so the male wouldn't hear, he could feel her wanting the elder to console her.  
  
  
  
The Wolfe's attention was suddenly stripped away by the approach of an aura of incredible power and anger. It carried with it the taint of the angel, but there were two more mixed in with it. Quickly, the Wolfe pulled back in on itself, shutting off any chance of detection, but also blinding it temporarily to what was happening inside.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma and Akane walked behind the slowly calming, yet still royally pissed Uriel. He nodded to them when they told him they were going along, but there was no real response to any questions since they left. He only asked for quick directions, and set off, ranting to himself. "Of all of the mortals on this planet that would end up trying to foul our chances of surviving the last conflict, and it would have to be the Amazons. I would have thought those idiots would have learned when I had to single handedly save more than one of their villages from demons, but NO! A few thousand years pass by, and they completely forget any of the 'prophesy' that I gave to them." Giving an exasperated sigh, he turned the corner, and spotted the cafe. "For her sake, I hope they still remember a bit of respect for me."  
  
Stopping across the street from the cafe, he turned to Ranma and Akane, his all-black eyes boring into the two of them. "No matter what happens in there, you are to leave all of the talking to me. Unlike Jhonus, I have the ability to best any of the Amazon tribes in combat. You are only to be my witnesses, so this Cologne has no chance to deny my true identity to any of the other elders of her tribe." Seeing them nod, he started forward, then stopped.   
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked, curious, but worried.  
  
Uriel shook his head. "I'm not certain. I thought I felt something." He reached out, mentally and with his chi, seeking out what had caused him to stop, but found nothing. "Just keep your eyes open, and be ready to get Akane to safety if something goes wrong."  
  
Ranma nodded again, and shot Akane a look of caring, to keep her from snapping at the irate angel. She took a deep breath, understanding what was really meant, and nodded that they should follow Uriel.  
  
Pushing the door open, Uriel made sure to use Jhonus's natural size to it's full advantage, appearing to completely fill the doorway. "Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoko, show yourself." He stepped in to allow Ranma and Akane into the room, but maintained his vigilance. There was a blur of motion, and Ranma pulled Akane to him, covering her, as Uriel merely reached out and grabbed Cologne's staff, stopping her in mid-air. "Is this any way to greet an honored guest, Elder?" Saying the last word with a large touch of sarcasm, he smiled internally at her obvious surprise at being stopped so easily.  
  
"Who is it that comes to Amazon property and demands to see me?" She stood in the middle of the cafe, now, her staff at the ready.  
  
"Before I tell you who I am, bring forth the insolent child you call Shampoo." He stood there with a sneer on his face, and Mousse came from the kitchen, practically flying in rage.  
  
"How dare you! Shampoo is not . . . HRK!!!" Mouse suddenly found himself turning blue as Uriel set him down at a table, having caught the young man by his throat. As he released his grip, he tapped a nerve cluster meant to temporarily paralyze.   
  
"If this young man's actions as well as Shampoo's behavior are any indication, it is a wonder that you were ever allowed to become an elder. The Amazons that I knew and trained would have put these two out of the village in shame."  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed in anger. She motioned with her right hand, and Shampoo, who had been watching from the kitchen, as well, came out into the main dining area. Ranma and Akane sat together at a corner booth, watching as Uriel stood before the three Amazons. "You have yet to tell me who dares to invade territory owned and defended by Amazons, child."  
  
Ranma smiled to himself as the now familiar change began to roll over Uriel, skipping the intermediate stage to go straight to his armored 'Angel of Death' form. Cologne's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets as she dropped to her knees in reverence. "Forgive me, Ancient One, but I did not believe the child when she used your name." Motioning sharply to the Shampoo to bow as well, she continued. "Why have you chosen now to reveal yourself to the world again?"  
  
Ranma and Akane had to fight to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of the formidable being rolling it's eyes. "As I have feared, the Amazons have forgotten my purpose on this world."  
  
Cologne nearly threw herself at his feet, eliciting another roll of the eyes, and causing Ranma and Akane to cover their smiles. "No, great one, I am merely surprised that you have chosen to bring your noble cause to this land of soft people, instead of the Amazons."  
  
Reaching down, Uriel place his hand on Cologne's shoulder and gently drew her to her feet, allowing his form to shift back to Jhonus's human form. "You place too much negativity in the people different from who you are, Cologne. Would you call me weak for choosing this body in this lifetime?"  
  
"No, Ancient One, I would not dare."  
  
He pulled out a chair for himself, turning it so he sat, leaning forward, against the back of it. "Yet you insist on insulting my choice of warriors for the final battle."  
  
Cologne sat back, and shot a look to Ranma, before looking at the floor in front of her. "No, I don't mean any disrespect. The Son-in-Law is not a typical example of this weak people."  
  
He leaned forward a little, his black eyes glimmering. "But he is not your son-in-law, Amazon. That title is for use only by this young lady's father."  
  
Cologne's eyes flared in defiance, and she regained her normal stance. "By our laws, he belongs to my Great-Granddaughter!" she screamed, causing Shampoo, Ranma and Akane to cringe instinctively. Mousse, showed his fear by fainting, still held upright by his paralysis.  
  
"NO!" Uriel's tone matched the Amazon Matriarch in anger and defiance. "I have spoken at length to the young man in question, and at no point did he ever give the official challenge for marriage, and as a male, he was born exempt from Shampoo's 'Kiss of Death'. You have NO claim on him." He sat back a little and smiled wickedly. "That is, unless you wish to challenge my word, by combat."  
  
Cologne's eyes flashed and she burst into motion, striking out with all of her speed. Aiming for a killing blow, she put all of her considerable might behind the strike. Before she knew what happened, she found her staff snapped from her grasp, and her arm useless, as Uriel had struck several pressure points in less than a second, returning to his relaxed pose.  
  
"I would strongly suggest listening to what I have to say, Matriarch. Thousands of years ago, I was given the right to be the only male in history to have the power of an elder. When I returned to your tribe, just over a hundred years ago, I was recognized as having the right to overrule the great council themselves." He smiled, more gently this time. "I understand your shock at meeting me in person, and I will overlook your actions, but you must realize, that my decisions in this matter are not to be challenged, for they are for the better good of all involved."  
  
Shampoo gave a whimper of defeat, and ran to her room, tears streaming from her eyes. Akane watched this, and nudged Ranma, motioning for them to go see that she was alright. Ranma paused, wondering if she was sane. "Ranma, come on. I don't like her very much, but I don't hate her. She needs to know that we'll be her friends."  
  
Nodding, he looked to Uriel, who nodded as well. "As you will understand soon enough, Ranma, we need as many people of proper training to stand with us as we can gather."  
  
Cologne watched the exchange in wonder. Shaking the numbness from her arm, she collected her staff, and shook Mousse awake. "Go make us some tea. There is much we need to discuss before the night is over." She quickly wrote a sign stating that they were closed for the night, and hung it in the window. "Why do those two show concern about Shampoo after we've treated them so badly?"  
  
Uriel smiled and pulled out a chair for the matriarch, returning to his own after she was seated. "That is one of the traits that you have never bothered to consider about these so-called 'weak' people, Matriarch. If I remember correctly, for all of the mistreatment, you also helped them repeatedly, and to Ranma Saotome, that is a debt that he will be years in repaying. It was your training, if I'm not mistaken, that allowed him to finally save the life of the young woman that he loves."  
  
Cologne nodded, as Mouse returned with a pot of tea, and service for six. Setting the table, he looked to Cologne for permission to sit. She nodded and sipped from her own cup slowly, thinking deeply. "Then it is time for the demon hunt to begin." Frowning, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "As strongly as we have trained, especially with your guidance, this is a time that the Council has been fearing. How can mortals survive against the likes of demons?"  
  
Uriel sipped from his own tea, and shrugged. "The same way you have survived against them for over eight thousand years: Perseverance and your raw potential." He set his cup down and looked around the restaurant. "I have come here because it is my wish to deliver this world from the demons. There are quite a few warriors of great potential, including yourself, Shampoo and Mousse, in Nerima. Ranma is training my current host, as well as his fiance to perfect their abilities, as well as awaken their own potential. You have done an admirable job in the training of Shampoo, but it is time that she begins to learn to focus those skills, and I believe that Ranma can help her do that. Mousse, Dr. Tofu has told me about your skills, and I would ask you to join us, as well."  
  
Before he could answer, the sound of a still sniffling Shampoo coming into the room caused them to turn. Ranma had a hand on her right shoulder, while Akane actually had her arm wrapped around the Amazon's waist. "Shampoo agree to help her . . ." she paused to look at the two people standing with her and smiling their support to her, "friends."   
  
Mousse fought back a jealous urge, and smiled a bit. "I, too, will stand with you." Especially if it means I can spend more time with MY Shampoo.  
  
Ranma and Akane walked Shampoo to her chair and went to sit when Uriel raised his hand. "This may sound rude, but I want you two to return home. There is much I need to discuss with the Amazons that I'm sure Matriarch Cologne would feel better if 'outsiders' didn't hear, and you need to let Kasumi and Nabiki both know that everything is alright." They nodded, and started towards the door, hand in hand. "Oh, two things, before you go. Jhonus wants you to tell Nabiki that he'll speak with her as soon as we get home, and I want you to be careful on the way there. If that feeling I had earlier is what I think it was, there may be a demon already in the area."  
  
With his typical cockiness, Ranma grinned. "Don't worry, man. Nothin's gonna happen to us."  
  
Uriel nodded, but wanted to be sure. "Just in case, Ranma, if anything shows itself to you, I want you to leave it alone and get out of there as fast as you can. I have warded the Tendo's property, and will feel if any demon shows itself in the immediate area."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Sure thing." He walked out before anymore could be said, his natural arrogance threatening to cause him to take insult.   
  
"Akane," Uriel got her attention just before she closed the door behind her. "Please make sure he listens. Neither of you are ready to face a demon yet."  
  
"I'll try, Uriel."  
  
Closing the door, she hurried to catch up to Ranma.  
  
*****  
  
The Dredge Wolfe heard two of the new people leaving, and sensed that the Angel was still inside. Instinctively knowing that there was a strong link between the three, he decided to draw the Angel to him. Moving away from the couple, and using the increasing darkness to aid in his trek, he stuck to the back alleys and found a parallel path.  
  
They were walking slowly, speaking in low voices, but he could pick up enough to know they were discussing what had just happened. Padding along, he found a small house with only one inhabitant, and settled on a quick plan. After all, there was nothing like some bloodshed to induce the proper flavor of terror into his targets.  
  
*****  
  
It had taken Ranma and Akane nearly ten minutes longer than usual to make it to the canal, marking a quarter of the distance back home, and halfway to Dr. Tofu's. Ranma slowed, and drew Akane to him, still irked at Uriel's asking him to run. Having the one he loved by his side calmed him, however, and he loved that all he had to do was touch her to make her smile. They stood in each others grasp for a few minutes, watching the first stars come out. "I just wish that we would have had time to break this to Shampoo more gently," he said quietly.  
  
Akane looked up into his eyes, and smiled sadly. "I know, Ranma, but she might have reacted as badly, anyway. We're lucky that Uriel has those ties to the tribe." Snuggling in more closely, she listened to his breathing, when something slowly registered with her. "Ranma, how come we can't hear any of the insects?"  
  
Ranma looked down for a minute, then focused his hearing, only hearing the sounds of distant traffic and voices, now sharply noting the lack of any natural sounds. "I don't know, Akane, but this isn't good. I'd better get you back to the house."  
  
They turned and started walking back home, Akane glancing left and right, worriedly, while Ranma tightened his arm around her slightly, probing around them with his aura, seeking anything that might be a threat.   
  
At once, his sense of danger screamed at him, the same time there was a scream of terror and howl of guttural triumph, as the side of the small house next to them exploded into the street, a torn body being propelled by a huge demonic wolf, greenish black ichor dripping from its fangs and claws. It landed in the street in front of them, and Ranma grabbed Akane, pushing her back behind him, as he backed away.   
  
"Give to me the gurrrrrrrl, and I will make yourrrrr death quick," it growled, it's aura of pain and despair flashing out from it's body.  
  
Ranma continued pushing Akane behind him, and turned his head, whispering to her, while keeping an eye on the creature. "Quick, love, go get Uriel. I gotta keep this thing here before it hurts anyone else." He slid into a ready stance, gathering his chi tightly into his hands, preparing to hit it with his Mouko Takabasha.   
  
Akane started backing away, knowing that once his mind was set, that nothing she could say would make him stop now. She watched as he charged up his chi shot, the ball growing quickly and more intensely than she'd seen since his battle with Saffron.   
  
Ranma smiled cockily to the demon. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, mutt. You'd better leave before I turn you inside out." The demon took one step towards him, and he shrugged. "Ok, I warned you . . . MOUKO TAKABASHA!!!" The sphere left his hands and expanded, blowing into the demon and blocking their sight of it momentarily.   
  
Ranma stayed ready and alert, shouting back to Akane. "I told you to GO!"  
  
He was readying another blast as the demon slowly walked back into the light provided by the many street lights, looking no worse for wear. "I offerrred you, human, the easy way out." It lengthened it's stride, starting into a run.  
  
Ranma released the second chi shot just as the demon leapt. Akane had started running back to her love, knowing that she had to get him to leave, quickly, when she saw the demon burst through the Mouko Takabasha as if it didn't exist, the yellow energy shattering apart. She burst into a run, and tackled Ranma from behind, twisting to knock him below the claws.   
  
Ranma felt himself being thrown, and heard Akane yelp in pain, then go silent, as the demon hit the street and rolled, regaining it's feet, quickly. It moved to lunge again, as a sudden screaming sound pierced the night.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as the door closed at the Cat Cafe, Uriel looked each of the three Amazons in the eyes, seeing great strength. "This fight may end up being fatal for a great number of people, especially if we don't all work together. As your ranking elder, I don't want to have to order you to obey my every command, but I will, if I have to." He looked now to Cologne, smiling softly. "I would like to think that I can trust my tribal sisters and brothers with my life, as well as the lives of my companions."  
  
Cologne shot a look at Mousse, who seemed strangely unresponsive to those words, then looked at her great-granddaughter, admiring the strength of heart she had shown moments ago. Turning back to Uriel, she nodded. "All that I have to offer will be yours, Ancient One. Shampoo will go to Ranma for training, as will Mousse. I will begin researching my tomes for any information which may help us in our battles."  
  
She looked to Shampoo, and smiled sadly. "I know you grieve, great-granddaughter. You have no idea how much I wish this evening would have gone differently, but the Ancient One is correct. Ranma Saotome is his own man, with his own destiny. We would have only caused him grief by trying to force him to our ways."  
  
Shampoo sniffled, but forced a smile. "Shampoo knows, Great-Grandmother. But doesn't make heart hurt less." She turned to Uriel and bowed. "Shampoo go to her room now. Must sleep. Think there will be a long day tomorrow, yes?"  
  
Uriel nodded, and answered in Mandarin.   
  
Smiling at that, Shampoo stood. I truly hope so, Ancient One.  
  
As she started walking from the room, she heard Uriel and Cologne both take sharp breaths. Uriel was already moving towards the door, his form changing to the armor from before.   
  
Shampoo quickly gathered up a pair of supposedly decorative Bonbori from the wall, and shot a look at Mousse.   
  
Uriel had already taken to the air, his wings screaming as the wind passed through them. Cologne waved for the other two to follow, as he hurried down the street after him.  
  
*****  
  
The screaming came to a peak as Uriel sped out of the darkness, slamming into the demon, before it could move for another attack. Both figures rolled noisily down the street, Uriel trying to gain a solid hold on the beast. The demon, for his part, kept wrenching around too hard to allow the Angel any solid grip.  
  
Ranma took this chance to see to Akane, worry filling his heart at seeing a fiery line on her side through a tear in her shirt. He ran over, and saw that her breathing was shallow and haggard, and she was sweating profusely. He knelt down, placing one hand on her forehead, using the other to open the hole in the shirt a bit farther, to examine the wound. She was burning up with fever, and he could see signs of poisoning in the wound, already. Whatever it was, it was very fast acting.  
  
He barely registered the battle between Uriel and the demon, as he gathered Akane into his arms and started rocking her. "Oh, God! No! Not again! Dammit, Akane, I love you! Don't you dare leave me now!" He began to cry, trying to think of any way possible to help her. His aura flared, and he began feeding it into hers, feeling for any weaknesses, and reinforcing them with his own life force. He felt her breathing even out slightly, but the fever was still burning out of control.   
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed as she approached the couple, observing what he was doing. Shampoo's heart dropped, and she ran forward to see what she could do, but Cologne stopped her. Looking back to Mousse, she pointed towards where Uriel battled the Demon. "Children, you must distract the beast for the Ancient One. Keep your distance from it, but be certain that you get it's attention." The two youths nodded and ran off, determination now ruling their faces.   
  
Slowly striding forward, Cologne placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, and allowed some of her strength to feed his. "Cologne, why isn't it working? Why can't I save her?" Ranma looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I keep feeding her my chi, but I keep finding more holes! What's happening?"  
  
Cologne opened her senses, probing deep into the wound, and examining the chi flows around it. Nodding to herself, she reached out and tapped a number of spots around the wound. Almost at once, her energy slowed its disruption. Ranma felt this and kept pushing.  
  
Feeling the enormous drain the youth was placing on his own system, Cologne gave him one last boost before gently squeezing his shoulder. "Child, the poison has merely been slowed. Until the demon is slain, it will continue to feed on her. You must take her to Tofu, and have him see what he can do to slow it further."   
  
He looked at her for a moment before standing, Akane pulled tightly to his chest. Leaping off into the darkness, he shouted back at her. "Make sure that Uriel gets that thing, for her sake!"  
  
Cologne raised her staff to him and shouted back. "By my honor as an Amazon, you will have the head, Ranma!" As she lost sight, she focused on the battle, moving to get into a place that she would be of some use. She could see Shampoo on once side, shouting at the demon, and darting in to feint, while Mousse showered it with blades, where he could. Uriel still wrestled with it, using his wings to keep the creature from lunging away. Smiling, a plan quickly came to her.  
  
  
  
Darting in, she struck out at it, sheathing her staff in a glowing ribbon of chi, scoring a deep cut in its side, as Uriel pushed himself away. The Dredge Wolfe howled in pain, spinning quickly on the elderly Matriarch, only to find himself facing three, then six, then twelve. Slowly, the small women circled the beast.   
  
One of the images struck out, tapping the beast on the head, and returned to the circle.  
  
The Wolfe, snarled and struck out, his claws passing harmlessly through one of the images.  
  
Another image struck out, causing another snarl and lunge.   
  
The Wolfe reached out with it's aura, trying to figure out which one was real, but couldn't find her. To his senses, the images just didn't exist. More blades suddenly struck at it from Mousse, and the Wolfe struck out once more, fury clouding it's thoughts. As it charged into the ring of images, they suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by the Angel, now holding a sword of flame.   
  
"That was your second mistake, demon!" Uriel snarled, swinging the blade in a deadly arc. 


	7. Chapter 6 - Blemished Memories

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
E-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war . . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 6 – Blemished Memories  
  
Tofu was putting the finishing touches on his daily files when the phone rang. Hoping that there wasn't an emergency, he answered. "Tofu's Clinic. How may I help you?"  
  
"Oh, Tofu, I'm glad I caught you!"  
  
Tofu felt the old familiar clouding affect begin to work through the walls of control he tried to maintain. Hearing Kasumi's voice filled him with such love, though, he doubted that his techniques could hold. He quickly fell back on Jhonus's lesson, and struck several of his own pressure points.  
  
"Kasumi, what a pleasure. How are you this evening?"  
  
He could almost hear the smile enter her voice, as she responded.  
  
"I'm doing wonderfully, Tofu. I was wondering if you had time to talk for a bit."  
  
Smiling now himself, he quietly closed the last file, and put it away. "Certainly, Kasumi. I was just finishing up for the day, anyway."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
Tofu laughed a little. "Trust me, Kasumi, you'd never be interrupting. I'm glad you called, because I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
Surprise registered in her voice. "Really? What about?"  
  
He reached into a pocket in his uniform, and pulled out an envelope, flipping it open to look at the tickets inside. "Well, there is a wonderful stage show opening in a few days, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. One of my friends is the lead actor."  
  
Kasumi gasped, shocked momentarily. "I . . . I . . . I'd love to go!" She practically shouted, no doubt drawing the attention of anyone in the Dojo.  
  
Before Tofu could respond, however, the sound of running feet distracted him. "Kasumi, I think there's someone here. I'll . . ." The door flew suddenly off it's rail as Ranma rushed in, holding Akane in his arms. "Kasumi, something's wrong. I need you to get here as soon as possible." Hanging up before she could respond, he rushed over to Ranma, and began checking on Akane.  
  
Ranma's face was streaked with tears, and contorted with worry and anger. "Tofu, please, you gotta help!"  
  
Gently leading the youth to an examining room, Tofu convinced him to put her down, and began probing the wound with both his chi and medical knowledge. "What happened?"  
  
"Shampoo saw us kissing, and freaked out, but before anything could really happen, Jhonus showed up, and Uriel told her to go warn Cologne that he was coming. We all went, and as Akane and I were leaving, we were attacked by a demon."  
  
Tofu nodded, having seen descriptions of the kind of damage he was now detecting. "Do you know why the poisoning is slowed down this much, Ranma?" he asked, trying to calm Ranma down, and encouraging him to focus again.  
  
"That was Cologne. I tried helping Akane by giving her some of my chi, but the damage was happening too quickly. She slowed the poison, but couldn't stop it." He wiped his eyes, and took Akane's hand, squeezing it lightly. "Doc, please help her."  
  
Tofu nodded, as he dashed off to gather up some herbs and a scroll. "I'll do what I can, Ranma."  
  
*****  
  
Uriel watched in satisfaction as the remains of the Dredge Wolfe began to burn, releasing an oily black smoke. Cologne had removed the creatures head, and produced a glass vial from her robe, collecting as much of the remaining poison as she could. Looking up to the Angel, she smiled. "The good Doctor will need to know exactly what to mix to counter act this, physically, and I can help him with that, but only if we have enough to work with."  
  
Uriel nodded, smiling under his faceplate. "Yes, but you will have to hurry to him with that sample, because the poison will become harmless as time goes by. Without the direct life force of the demon keeping it potent, I figure you have about an hour to do anything with it."  
  
Shampoo watched the exchange, still edgy from the encounter, but with some of the exhaustion of the day starting to push it's way through. Not waiting for them respond, she turned, and looked sharply at Mousse.   
  
Mousse put on a worried look, as he followed after her.   
  
Shampoo continued to walk, but smiled to a little to herself. 'I know, Mousse, I know.' she thought.  
  
Uriel watched them walk away for a moment, before reaching down to take the skull of the creature into his hand. "Your Great-Granddaughter is a strong woman, but there is something that I mistrust about Mousse."  
  
Cologne shot a look at the parting pair, and nodded. "Yes, he has been chasing blindly after her affections since they were children. I only wonder if his concern for her now is genuine or not." Turning to glance at the pile of ashes that were the only remains of the demon, she prepared to get moving. "Come, for the survival of us all depends on saving the life of Akane."  
  
Shifting to his non armored form, Uriel sprang into the air, hovering for a moment. "Keep up with me if you can, Elder!"   
  
Cackling, Cologne burst into movement, heading directly towards Tofu's clinic, grateful that Uriel had the ability to bring some laughter to calm her nerves.  
  
*****  
  
Pacing in the waiting room had quickly worn out for Ranma, but Tofu had insisted he wait there for Kasumi. He was long past tears now, frustration and anger ruling his body. He needed to strike out against something, and badly. "Wish Ryoga was here . . ."  
  
A sudden gasp at the doorway stole his attention. Turning, he saw Kasumi and Nabiki, both very worried, staring at the remains of the door. As one, they rushed in. Grabbing Ranma by the shoulders, Kasumi tried not to cry when she saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Ranma, what happened? Where's Akane?"  
  
Pointing to the examination room, Ranma could only shake his head, not trusting himself to talk. Kasumi rushed in, leaving Nabiki who looked Ranma in the eye.  
  
"Saotome, if it wasn't for the fact that I know you loved her as much as you do, I'd be threatening the truth out of you. So, as your future sister-in-law, I have to ask, what happened?"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, and clenched his fists, trying to maintain control. He heard Kasumi gasp quietly before asking Tofu how she could help, the sound of her voice carrying his fears. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.  
  
"It almost happened again, Nabiki." Fighting to stay calm, he opened his eyes, to see a look of concern on Nabiki's face, barely covering a look of growing rage.  
  
"What happened?" Her voice was tight with control, not giving away the fear her eyes reflected.  
  
"We were ambushed, Nabiki. I tried stopping it by myself, and told her to go get Jhonus. But she didn't leave, and took a hit meant for me. It should be me lying in there, not her!" More tears began rolling down his face, as he fell to the floor in defeat. "Akane's facing death again, and this time, I'm helpless!"  
  
Nabiki froze, not used to seeing this much emotion from Ranma. Even when they first came back from China, after the Saffron incident, he didn't show this much pain. 'I wonder how much he's been holding back from the rest of us,' she thought idly, as she kneeled down next to him. Reaching out slowly, she gently pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, Ranma. You did all that you could, and now Tofu's going to make sure that she's ok."  
  
Ranma tried pulling away. "Don't touch me! Your sister is dying because I didn't run like Uriel wanted us to. It's my fault, and I can't fix it this time!"  
  
"That's not true, Ranma." Uriel's bell like voice startled them both. He had converted back to his non armored form, and was now holding the head of the demon. Cologne followed him into the room, looking ready for anything.  
  
Ranma looked up in shock. "What? You know how to deal with the poison?"  
  
Uriel nodded, slowly. "Yes, but I'm going to need your help. As I was dealing with the Demon, I discovered that there was a trace of it's life force that was out of my reach. It had somehow bonded with Akane, preventing me from destroying it completely."  
  
"But how can I help you with it?" Ranma asked, more than willing to face the impossible, but still skeptical.  
  
Cologne stepped forward and looked him in the eye. "Ranma, in all of the time that I have known you, you have shown greater strength than any of us thought possible. What is needed now, is the strength of your love for Akane." She saw the confused look on his face, and smiled. "Uriel is going to take you inside Akane's mind, child, and you are going to help her fight off the poison. Only she can destroy it, but you are the only one here that we think she will trust to help."  
  
"But why me? I failed once already. I can't handle twice in one night . . ." Suddenly, his head was rocked with a sharp slap, and Nabiki put her nose against his, staring deep into his eyes.  
  
"That, dear brother-in-law, is why you WON'T fail! I can't believe I'm standing here, listening to you WHINE! You BOTH made a mistake tonight, and because of that, she got hurt. The least you can do is make sure that that mistake doesn't turn into a fatal one."  
  
The look of anger in her eyes quickly convinced Ranma to stop arguing. "Yah, yah, ok. What're we gonna do?" he asked, standing again, a spark slowly relighting itself in his eyes.  
  
Uriel smiled slightly at that. "Cologne is going to help Tofu isolate most of the physical poison, and purge it from her system. I'm going to enter Akane's mind first, to assess the kind of damage it is trying to do, and to find a good anchor spot for you to start in."  
  
"Anchor?" Ranma asked, confused, as Cologne went to begin working.  
  
"Entering someone else's mind isn't just as simple as it sounds. You must first find a spot in their mind that will allow you to establish a presence. Once you have that presence, then you can explore, but only the area's that they will allow you into, if they have control. I suspect that the demon is trying to wrest control from Akane, therefore leaving much of it open to exploration." He paused for a moment, letting this sink in. "But, if my suspicions are correct, that may also mean that you will end up facing a much greater resistance than normal."  
  
Ranma nodded, returning to his normal self. "Yah, but I have a feeling that you think I'm ready for this resistance."  
  
Nabiki turned him to face her, before Uriel had a chance to reply. "Ranma, you had better be up to the challenge, because, I swear to the gods that if you don't return with my sister with you, you are going to wish you had never been born."  
  
Seeing the challenge in her eyes, Ranma could only fall back on his pride. "Nabiki, if I fail, I'll be handing myself to you, deal?" He gave a wry grin, trying to look ready, but both Uriel and Nabiki could see through it.  
  
Hugging him suddenly, Nabiki almost cried in happiness. "That's what I wanted to hear, Ranma. Now I know that you'll do it!"  
  
*****  
  
They stood around Akane's slumbering form, Uriel at her head, Ranma holding onto her right hand, Kasumi her left, while Cologne and Tofu worked nearby on putting together a poultice to draw the poison out. Nabiki stood behind Uriel, watching worriedly. Reaching out gently, Uriel placed his hands on her temples and closed his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea how far the demon's magick has reached, Ranma. It could take me a few minutes to locate a safe spot for you to enter." There was a moment of silence, then a pale blue light began forming around the angel's hands, lightly surrounding Akane's head. Her breathing changed slightly, calming for a moment, then returning to the shallow pattern that she had been in since Tofu had gotten her stable.  
  
Squeezing her hand, lightly, Ranma whispered to her. "Don't worry, love. We're on the way."  
  
He nearly leapt for joy when she squeezed back, her mouth twisting momentarily into a smile. "Ranma . . ."  
  
*****  
  
Akane stood in a disturbingly familiar room. Looking around, she could see that it was the main entrance to Tokyo General Hospital, but the decor was changed from what she remembered on her last visit. Things seemed out of date, but she couldn't figure out just why.   
  
She started wondering around, looking for anyone, but the entire place seemed deserted. Even the omnipresent intercom traffic was missing, making every step she took echo. There was a definite sense of wrongness, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Then, as she turned a corner, it hit her like a ton of bricks . . .   
  
She wasn't seeing the hospital as it was the last time she was there, in her early teens, she was seeing it as it was when she was six years old . . . when her mother had passed away. She took things in with greater attention, now, and realized that she was also seeing it through the eyes of a six year old, tables and chairs seeming to be huge. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before opening them again, to look down at herself. She nearly fell to her knees in shock. She was wearing the same scarlet jumper that she had worn that day. "No, not again. Not again!" she whispered to herself, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The deathlike quiet was shattered suddenly as the intercom directly behind her crackled to life, repeating the message that had spelled the early end to her child hood. "Doctor Tomobuki to Room 310." There was a new tone to the voice, this time . . . flat and lifeless, matching the feeling in the air.   
  
Akane started at the sudden noise, and felt herself running, almost against her will, towards that room. She entered the elevator, the specter of her memories filling the shapes of her sisters and father. She could almost hear her father's worried mumbling again, and was almost smelling Kasumi's favorite perfume of the time.   
  
The doors slid open to the familiar hallway, and Akane stepped out, slowly. The elevator doors slid slowly shut behind her, and she leaned against them for support, the flood of memories threatening to wash her away with them. She closed her eyes, trying to force the tears away. "Please, God, not again. I can't handle seeing her die again. I don't want her to see me cry!" She flashed back on the last thing she ever heard her mother say. 'Akane, my beautiful baby, you need to be strong for me, and for our family.'  
  
She swallowed thickly, taking marginal control, halting the tears for now. If she had to face this situation again, she was going to do so on her own terms. Reaching out to find the wall as a guide, she took an unsteady step before opening her eyes. The sight that greeted her when she did made her stumble back again.   
  
Somehow, the hallway had shortened, the door to her mother's room now a mere foot in front of her, instead of the forty that she remembered. She looked it over, and noticed that the sterile yellow light that had been there the first time was now streaming under from under the door with a sickly reddish hue. The name plate next to the door, instead of the pristine, crisp black printing, had been replaced with a scrap of paper, her families name now written messily in a reddish brown color. And the smell . . . There was an odor on the air that replaced the familiar medical smell and turned her stomach, even as she strove to place it.   
  
Shaking, she reached out to touch the door handle, waiting for something to happen, to take the edge off what was happening. She had gone far enough beyond simple fear that she needed to finish this, to get it all over with. Finding nothing but cold steel beneath her fingertips, she took a firm hold and turned the knob, pushing gently.  
  
As the door opened, flashes of that horrible day pulsed through her memory: Her mother crying out in pain; the doctor's pushing them out of the room; the sound of the defibrillator charging and releasing it's voltage; the look on her father's face as the doctor came out to apologize; the feel of her mother's cooling hand, as she held it, begging for her to wake up; the sounds of her sisters crying when the hospital staff finally came to remove her mother's body; the sounds of her own screams as she fought to stay with 'momma'.   
  
Akane swallowed again, as she entered, keeping her eyes down, afraid to look. She got two steps into the room, when she first saw the blood smeared on the floor. She then noticed the sickening crunching and tearing sounds coming from behind the curtain that surrounded her mother's bed. Looking up in terror, she could only scream. Her sisters and father were strewn around the room, torn apart by some unknown beast, their blood covering everything, including the lights. As she dropped to her knees, the curtain was ripped clean from it's hangers to reveal the wolf demon, standing over the remains of her mother, fresh gore dripping from it's mouth.  
  
"Soooo, the prrrretty young one comes to join her family." It shook it's head with a feral laugh, and slowly stepped off the bed and onto the floor, licking it's jaws clean. "You should have come earrrrlierrr, so you could have enjoyed the scrrrreams, child. Yourrrrr motherrrrr was upset that you werrrrrren't herrrrre to join herrrrrrr." It slowly advanced towards Akane, it's eyes boring into hers. "And the otherrrrrs . . . . their fear tasted so wonderrrrrful. Just like yourrrrrs will."  
  
A small part in Akane's terrified brain began urging her to move, her instincts finally reacting to the sights around her. She began back peddling towards the door, the blood making her efforts to slide painfully slow. "No!! Get back! You can't have me!! This isn't happening! This isn't how it happened!!! Momma died of natural causes! Not because of you!!!"  
  
The demon chuckled, a foul sound. "No, child, that is wherrre you are wrrrrong. This is yourrrr rrrreality now. Therrrre is nowherrre you can go to hide. Give yourrrself to me, and I will make yourrrr end quick." It stopped advancing, the twisted version of fur on it's shoulders and neck raising. "If I have to hunt you, yourrrr sufferrrrrring will be grrreaterrr than that of yourrrr family!"  
  
She felt the door behind her, and reached up blindly, searching for the handle. Finally finding it, she grasped it tightly and pulled herself to her feet, trying to turn it. The handle, however, would not turn. Desperate, Akane turned away from the demon and began pounding. "NO!! OPEN UP!! Please! Let me out of here! Someone PLEASE!!!!"  
  
"Cease your strrruggles, child. You can not escape me . . ." The last was nearly a whisper, it's breath rustling the hair of Akane's neck, as she kept pounding the door in fear.  
  
"NO! You can't hold me! If you do ANYTHING, Ranma will KILL YOU!!!" She pushed herself against the door, and squeezed her eyes shut, pulling to her mind every thing that Ranma had just been teaching her about building up a barrier. She felt the demon's muzzle beginning to brush her hair and blocked the sensation out as much as possible, taking a deep breath, focusing her thoughts on her fiance and screaming, "RANMA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the resistance in the door disappeared, and she felt herself falling. She could hear the demon howling above and behind her, the sound quickly fading. Her thoughts stayed locked on her love as she faded into unconsciousness.  
  
*****  
  
The falling sensation seemed to last for hours. Visually, there was a tunnel of multicolored light, streaking and swirling gently, almost soothingly. But what made things the worst, though, was the complete lack of sound. It was enough to drive someone mad. Luckily, Ranma had years of training in meditation, and was able to cope with the silence.  
  
Suddenly, the falling ceased, and Ranma felt solid ground beneath his feet, the colors starting to form into familiar shapes. Closing his eyes for a moment, he refocussed his energies and reached out gently, probing with his chi. He found the familiar aura of Uriel standing nearby. Opening his eyes, he found that he was now standing in a room very similar in design to Akane's bedroom, but the decor seemed off. Looking more closely, he discovered why.  
  
The room was now decorated with many photos and memorabilia from their past adventures, as well as a great deal more of events that he could only guess at having occurred in her past. "Where are we?" he asked, turning towards the angel.  
  
Uriel's general form was identical to what Ranma had last seen in Tofu's clinic, but his facial features were far more striking. Both calm and reflective, yet sharp and full of power. The classic example of a god or an angel. "We are in the one safe place in Akane's mind, Ranma. This is where she locks away her most cherished memories. Every human has a place like this."  
  
Ranma looked around a bit, seeing images of Akane's childhood all the way through to now. His focus was taken by one wall in particular. On it were only five pictures, one of her entire family, one of a woman he assumed was her mother by herself, one of the time they held hands in Ryugenzawa, one of the time they first saw each other dressed up for the failed wedding, and one of the night he finally proposed to her.  
  
Uriel noticed Ranma's focus and smiled, putting a hand on the youth's shoulder. "Yes, Ranma. You do mean more to her than even her family does at this point. Had we come here before you two met, I'm certain that this wall was overcrowded with memories of her family, but now they are scattered in amongst the rest of the memories she holds most precious."  
  
Ranma smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you for showing me this, Uriel." He looked around the room once again, smiling at the look of joy that seemed to never leave the face of his beloved. Steeling himself, he walked to the one door in the room, resting his hand on the handle.  
  
"Before you go, Ranma, there is something I must tell you. Out there, the Demon reigns for now. You will be traveling through it's perverted versions of Akane's memories, and if she harbors anything that even resembles a fear to use against you, you are guaranteed to encounter it." Ranma tensed a bit, and Uriel nodded. "You have to be prepared to face anything, but you will not be alone in this."   
  
"You're coming with me?"  
  
Uriel shook his head at the question. "No, Ranma, I must stay here and maintain the link with the help of Jhonus. If I were to leave this room, you would become stranded until Tofu and Cologne managed to find a way to help us. My nature allows me to leave when I need to, but the strain of maintaining contact will not allow Jhonus's body to allow me to make another attempt until he rests." Raising his hand to Ranma, a small communication device meant to go around the ear appeared. "We can communicate using this, though. What I meant, Ranma, is by the nature of your curse, you have a unique gift in the mindscape, should you chose to use it."  
  
Ranma fastened the device to his ear, looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
A hauntingly familiar voice from behind him caused Ranma to jump, entering a defensive stance. "He means me, Ranma." Ranma looked on in disbelief as his female half materialized in front of him, attaching a similar device to her ear. "You can call me Ranko, big brother."  
  
Ranma looked from Ranko to Uriel in amazement. "What? How is this possible?"   
  
Ranko laughed and motioned for him to sit. "You see, Ranma, when your father 'trained' you in the Cat-Fist, part of your mind splintered away to deal with your new fear. It took with it a good third of your personality at that point, mostly your playfulness, and childish immortality. When you got your curse, the magic allowed that portion to of your personality to develop a personality of it's own, though very controlled by the you. I'm the reason you feel you can cry as a girl more freely than you can as a guy."  
  
Ranma smiled slightly as understanding crept in. "So, in other words, the curse actually kept me from becoming clinically insane by allowing that part of my personality to come to light from time to time, right?"  
  
Uriel smiled again. "That is correct, Ranma. Now, here, where the only real rules are those you chose to make yourself, Ranko can come and go as she pleases. In the real world, she is still bound by your dominant personality. This means that, effectively, you are two different people, but share the same heart and soul. If you work together, you should be able to defeat anything you come across in the mindscape."  
  
Ranko pulled Ranma up and pulled him into a huge hug, shocking the young martial artist. Finally releasing him, she smiled cutely. "Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that ever since you got the curse. You have NO idea what it's like being locked away with your fear of cats."  
  
Ranma twitched mildly at the mention of cats, but smiled. "Hey, no problem. But we're wasting too much time here. We got ourselves an Akane to save!"  
  
Ranko laughed melodically, reaching for the door. "After you, oh great savior!"  
  
*****  
  
Akane came out of the darkness, walking down a familiar street, towards Furinkan High. Looking around in confusion, she noticed that she was now dressed in her school uniform, and carried her familiar bag. None of the sights seemed strange to her, in fact, it appeared to be a very normal morning. Those thoughts changed as she approached the gates to the school, though.  
  
Through the gates, she could see the normal morning gathering of the Hentai Horde, but instead of watching for her, they were focused on a demonic mockery of Tatewaki Kuno, standing on the main steps, giving a speech. She stopped short once she was able to make out what the twisted version of Kuno was saying.  
  
"On this day, let it be known that those who help me defeat the bitch known as Akane Tendo will also be allowed to join me in taking her. She is an object, not to merely be looked at, but to be taken from the shelf from time to time, and enjoyed . . . Fully." The demonic visage twisted into a feral smile as he continued, more dread sinking into Akane's heart.  
  
"Remember, that when she is finally brought down to her knees, that I am the first to enjoy her maidenhood, but those who assist in taking her down will given their chances at carnal pleasure as well."  
  
Fury built in Akane's heart, pushing some of the fear aside. How DARE he?? Calling her an object?? Something to be taken from a shelf? An angry red aura began building around her, as she dropped her bag and began stalking towards the gathering. She'd show THEM what it meant to be an object.  
  
"Lo, gentlemen, for the worthless bitch has arrived to challenge our divine right as MEN to partake of her femininity! Go forth and show her the penalty for teasing us, for raising our desires without reciprocating!!" As one, the Horde turned, and Akane's anger nearly fled as she saw what it was that now faced her. The normal boys she had been expecting were just as twisted as Kuno, reptilian features marring some, patches of fur and dead skin, others. They all had grossly muscled bodies, with fangs and claws. Her common sense nearly won out, but her fury merely swatted it aside, causing her favorite hammer to materialize in her hands.  
  
"You want a piece of me, you sick bastards?" Akane tightened her grip on her hammer, taking up a position just outside the gates, hoping to use the narrow space to limit how many could get at her at once. "Come and try to take some!"  
  
The Horde howled as one, surging forth. As Akane had anticipated, the gate provided a sufficient choking point, allowing her to begin swatting them away, many of them taking fatal damage in the bargain. Several had made it into hand to hand range, but her experience of fighting off the real Horde for weeks on end gave her a definite edge, allowing her to twist and evade their grasps, slamming more and more of them into the ground, or into the air, away from her.   
  
The battle stretched on for a full ten minutes before Akane realized that the numbers were not thinning as she had counted on. More and more creatures waited to squeeze through the gates to get at her. Mentally, she shrugged, and pushed even harder, clearing out her personal space momentarily. "See, how she continues to flaunt her body at us? She is BEGGING for one of us to make a woman out of her!"  
  
At the sound of Demon Kuno's voice, she turned, unfortunately slipping on something, falling on her back, allowing the horde to swarm over her. Several took hold of her limbs, pinning them down, one even having the foresight to strip her of her hammer. She thrashed and pulled, seeking to free herself, as the wall of creatures parted, allowing Demon Kuno to approach.  
  
"Akane, I told you that you couldn't run from me . . ." Kuno's voice faded, becoming that of the Demon Wolf from before. "You tease us with your youthful beauty for so long, how can we not help but want to taste your inner treasures for ourselves?"  
  
Akane strained as she tried to kick out at him, managing to pull away from the creatures holding her right leg, caving one of their skulls in, in the process. Three more leapt forward, pinning that leg more thoroughly. "I don't know who you are, but making me live through twisted versions of my memories is doing nothing but making me want to destroy you!!" She spat towards the Demon Kuno, catching him in the eye, her own eyes, flaring with determination.   
  
"Well, this attitude certainly will not do, miss Tendo. You see, these are merely not a twisting of your memories, child, but a baring of your worst fears through out your life. The more you fight against me, the more fears I will have to dredge up. The more fears I pull out of you, the more I feed, and the stronger I get." He reared his head back, laughing in a very Kuno-like manner. "Your time is limited in this body, Akane."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Akane tried pulling free again. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The Demon laughed as it now stood at her feet. "You see, when I wounded you, part of my essence was transferred by the poison. Had your fiance not acted so quickly, it would have killed you outright, but in saving your life, he also saved mine." He reached down and slowly started undoing the top button of her blouse. "You see, child, by allowing you to live, he also allowed my essence to take hold and begin gaining in strength. I am afraid that no matter what happens now, you are going to die." He finished with the first button and moved down to the second, pulling his hand away as she suddenly lurched, trying to bite his hand. He made a quick motion, and several hands caught her hair, slamming the back of her skull to the pavement, dazing her slightly.  
  
"Now, you can either lay there, and let me finish the process quickly, and relatively painlessly for you, or you can continue to fight and struggle, making the process that much harder, and not to mention the final result that much more deadly for your friends." He smiled down at her as she blinked away the dizziness and tried to focus again. Putting a finger to her lips, he stopped her next question. "You see, Miss Tendo, if I take over your body now, I will have to hide myself, and grow slowly, and your friends and family will not be in as much danger. But if you insist on making me gain more and more strength from your fears, well, I shall burst out of your body, returned to my form with full power, likely catching several people that you care about." He grinned as he went back to opening her the second button again. "The decision is yours, child. . . Lie here and let me have my way, and go on to the next life knowing that you just saved several lives, or you can fight, die anyway, and go on to the next life burdened by guilt."  
  
Akane felt his hands move down to the third button on her blouse, the scaled and dry skin of his hands brushing against the revealed part of her chest, making her shake in revulsion. She retreated within her self, seeking a way to gain her freedom, and not jeopardize the safety of her loved ones. If what the demon said was true, they were now in her own mind. Somehow, she had to wrest control back long enough to find a way to combat this creature, on her own terms. She reached even further into her memories, seeking out any roll or twist that might free her for the moment when she was reminded clearly of Ranma. She smiled a little, thinking that if he were in this situation, he would somehow make the impossible reality. If only he were here. . . .   
  
The demon's attention was suddenly stolen at the sound of twin battle cries, and the sight of several of his constructed slaves going flying by his head. Looking up, he recognized the young man who had tried to stop him on the street. With him was a smaller redhead, who shared his aura. Reaching out briefly, he realized that this was not merely a summoned memory, as he had first expected, but somehow, the boy had found a way into Akane's mind.  
  
"Get the hell offa her!!" Ranma screamed, as he began plowing his way through the creatures. "Let her go, or I'm gonna turn you into shredded meat, ya freak!!!"  
  
The Demon stood, gathering a bit of its aura, preparing to strike out, when the creatures that were holding his prey began to shout in surprise. He ventured a quick look down, and was infuriated upon seeing Akane beginning to fade out of view. Somehow, she had managed to elude him again.  
  
Ranko used several of the creatures as a launching strip, gaining speed and height by running across their heads, and leapt to deliver a devastating kick to the twisted Kuno, when he threw his head back and laughed, fading out, leaving her heading straight towards an extremely confused but royally pissed off Ranma. He made a quick movement to the side, twisting one of the creatures into her path, as he began venting his pain out among those who were unfortunate to have been left behind by their master. The ending of the battle was startlingly brutal, but a forgone conclusion. Ranma and Ranko both slumped to the ground, leaning on each other, when it was done.  
  
Ranko sniffled a bit as she looked around. "Ok, I KNOW that those are just figments of her imagination brought to life by that THING, but this is the most horrible feeling in the world."   
  
Ranma quietly put his arm around her and squeezed. "Lucky for you that I wasn't stuck in the Cat Fist when I had to kill Saffron." He looked around a bit. "It's still hard to deal with these things, but knowing they aren't real does help." Looking towards where Akane was, he clenched his other fist. "I can't believe that he got away with her!"  
  
Ranko looked up at her other half, seeing the anguish on his face. "I don't think he took her, Ranma."   
  
"What?" he asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"The only reason I went for that kick was the fact that he got distracted by her disappearing." Ranma nodded after a moment of though, then hit the communication device he wore.  
  
"Uriel, you hearing this?"  
  
The device crackled like a radio for a moment and Uriel's voice came back. "Yes, Ranma. It sounds like she's learned how to run from the demon on instinct." Ranma smiled to Ranko at that. "BUT, he now knows that you're here, he will stop at nothing to try to stop you. You can bet that he's digging out the worst fears of Akane's to throw at you as we speak."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Great. Just great. Now I gotta worry about finding him as well as . . ." Ranma got cut short as Ranko was tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Ummmm, Ranma, I think he just found something. You might want to follow me away from the school."  
  
Ranma looked at her in annoyance. "What do you mean 'follow you away from the school'."  
  
Ranko began pulling on his arm, leading him away. "Just trust me on this one, Ranma, unless you think you can keep from . . ."  
  
Ranko was cut off by a very feline growling from behind them, and Ranma blanched as he recognized the voice as his own. Turning, he locked eyes with one of his personal fears.  
  
Striding from the school, on all fours was a larger version of him, wearing strips of cloth that used to be his typical red and black uniform, his features and body taking on a more feline shape, fur sprouting from the body in tufts. Sniffing the air, he hunched down, preparing to pounce.  
  
Back at Akane's shrine of memories, Uriel reached out the best he could, trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he heard before the communications went to static were Ranko screaming for Ranma to get moving, and Ranma's worried voice.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" 


	8. Chapter 7 - Mastery of Fear

Soot Stained Wings  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction  
By: Drougnor  
E-mail: eddieth@hotmail.com  
ICQ: 13830828  
AIM: drougnor  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I've seen just about every way of saying that I don't own anything, from humorous, to almost legalese. Rumiko Takahashi, no disrespect is intended, and if the Gods wish you to read this, I hope none comes across. I am merely a poor fan who is stretching my creative wings in your universe. That being said, Jhonus and a few others are MINE! ALL MINE!! Hands off, dammit!!!  
  
If anyone sees enough potential in this story to want to help, by pre-reading, editing, or offering up suggestion, please feel free to contact me. C/C is always welcomed, but bitching, moaning and other stupidity will be ignored . . . Unless I'm in the mood for a good flame war . . . *evil grin*  
  
Chapter 7 – Mastery of Fear  
  
The mood in Tofu's office was a mixture of subdued anxiousness and excited movement, as Kasumi and Nabiki stood next to the two beds that held Ranma and Akane, with Jhonus standing at their heads, a faint blue glow extending from his hands where they lay on each of the teen's foreheads. Ranma, before going under, had also taken the time to take Akane's hand in his. Tofu and Cologne sped back and forth from one table containing some scrolls and books, and another covered with herbs and other medicines. Mousse had been summoned by Cologne to deliver certain rare herbs that they had in the restaurant, and he now sat against the wall, opposite of everyone, watching intently.  
  
Ranma's face suddenly contorted in fear, and the blue aura flickered slightly, as he began muttering "N-n-n-n-no! Not a C-c-c-c-c-cat! Anything but C-c-c-c-c-cats!" Jhonus also visibly tensed, whispering to himself, apparently communicating with Uriel.  
  
Nabiki took a worried step back, and looked up to Kasumi. "What are we going to do if he goes into the Cat Fist? Akane's the only one who can bring him out."  
  
Kasumi shook her head, frowning. She reached out and placed a hand on Ranma's cheek, hoping that her presence would calm him down. As her hand entered the blue glow, she felt a wave of different emotions rolling over her, and she nearly fell to her knees at the suddenness. "Oh, MY!"  
  
Tofu was by her side, immediately. "Kasumi, are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
Smiling at his tenderness, Kasumi nodded. "I'm fine. I just wasn't prepared to feel what they are going through in there. The purity of the emotions he feels for her . . ." She started tearing up momentarily, and Nabiki knelt by her side.   
  
"I know, sis. It's just like how Mom and Dad felt for one another." Nabiki gently reached up and brushed the tear out Kasumi's eyes. "That's why I know everything's going to be alright, big sister. Ranma would die before letting anything really harm Akane."  
  
Kasumi stood with the help of Tofu and Nabiki, and smiled at that. "Just be thankful, little sister, that this is something that Ranma has the power to help. Thankfully, father isn't here, or we'd be dealing with another one of his bouts of self blame for not being able to save mother."  
  
Nabiki led her sister back to a chair by the tables, and smiled sadly. "Yes, but we all know that her problem was medical. There was nothing he could do, but love her unconditionally."  
  
The two girls smiled and hugged at the memories, when Jhonus's voice spoke up. "Things just got a bit more difficult in there. It seems one of Akane's fears that the demon is using centers around Ranma being trapped in the Cat Fist. He and Ranko are currently dealing with it."  
  
As one, all five people turned towards the young man, who's eyes were now open. "Ranko?" they asked.  
  
Jhonus nodded. "Apparently the original training for the Cat Fist did more than just leaving him with severe Ailurophobia. It split a part of his personality off, too. The part that dealt with being easily able to open up emotionally, mostly. The Curse gave more to that part, and allowed it to have some freedom, at times. That's why he seems more comfortable being emotional as a girl." He cocked his head to the side for a moment as if listening. "Uriel seems to think that she is the key for Ranma finally mastering the Cat Fist."  
  
Cologne nearly dropped the mortar and pestle she was using to grind some ingredients up. "But that is impossible! Mastery would mean . . ."  
  
"Uriel is well aware of what it is you speak, Cologne. He thinks that Ranma can handle the next step, as the magic of the Jusenkyo curse seems to provide a safety net." Jhonus closed his eyes once again, to refocus on maintaining contact with Uriel  
  
*****  
  
Ranma ran, frantically, Ranko pushing him ahead of her. A constant stream of profanity peppered the air around Ranma as he struggled to ignore the sounds the cat version of himself was making, as it followed. Ranko was busy keeping her eyes open for a possible hiding spot, and suddenly pushed Ranma towards a metal door, in the side of the school. With luck, this would be the only way in.  
  
Ranma hit the door, and turned the knob frantically, quickly letting himself and Ranko in, slamming it behind them. He leaned on it heavily, as his cat self slammed into it, yowling furiously. Looking around, he found himself standing in one of the small storage rooms, used by the groundskeepers. Only one exit existed, with no windows. 'At least the lights are on' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ranma, bar that door, and come over here." Ranko quickly passed him several heavy objects, which he carefully piled in front of the door, balancing them so any pressure from the outside would only jam them tighter.  
  
Slowly, he backed away from the door, and the hideous cat sounds on the other side, and started when he bumped into Ranko. "Ranma, relax! It can't get to us right now." She reached out and pulled him to the floor, sitting next to him, looking him in the eyes. "Besides, you can't be afraid of it right now, big brother."  
  
Ranma looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted a new head. "What do you MEAN, I can't be afraid of it?? It's not like I'm imagining this here!"   
  
Ranko's laugh pierced through the small room, echoing back on them. "Actually, yes you are. You just need to relax for a minute and listen to me."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, and slowly fought to find his center. After a moment, his eyes shot back open. "What the hell? You're right!"  
  
Nodding, Ranko prepared to explain. "Remember what I said about my being a splinter of your personality?" She waited for his nod. "Well, big brother, that part that carries your fear of cats is in me. But I don't react to it as a fear. More of an anger, at your father. It's your memories that make you react to it as a fear."  
  
Ranma's brows furrowed as he thought about this. "So, as long as you are separated from me, I can't fear cats." He started to stand, cracking his knuckles, a glimmer of defiance now in his eyes.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "Gonna go kick that things ass, that's what I'm doing."  
  
Ranko shook her head, and forcefully pulled him back to the floor. "More like going out to get slaughtered."  
  
Ranma sputtered for a moment. "Slaughtered? You just told me . . ."  
  
"That you won't be afraid of it." Ranko reached out and took one of his hands, her eyes locking onto his. "Without your fear, right now, you can't access the Cat Fist, and that's the only way to beat it." She lowered her eyes for a moment. "There is a way, but it could be dangerous, Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked down to where she was now holding his hand as if afraid to let go. "Dangerous how?"  
  
"I can unlock the doors in your mind that only allow you to access the Cat Fist without going berserk, but in doing so, I will significantly weaken myself. If we don't do this just right . . . I might kill us." She sniffled a bit, a single tear falling from her eye onto their hands.  
  
"Kill 'US'? What do you mean?"  
  
Wiping her eyes, she looked back up. "If this isn't done right, I might sever the ties that keep the portions of your personality that I have linked to you. If they were to just disappear forever, I would cease to be, and that, in turn, would kill you. Slowly."  
  
Ranma nodded. "You mean that my mind would bleed to death."  
  
"Essentially."  
  
Ranma looked towards the door, the pile shuddering as the Cat version of him kept trying to push the door open. "We gotta get through that thing to get to Akane. How certain are you that you can do this right?"  
  
Ranko looked away, thinking deeply. "I don't know, Ranma. Like I said, it'll take a lot outta me. If I become too weakened before I finish . . ."  
  
Ranma nodded for a moment, then reached out towards her, his hand cupped as if holding water. He closed his eyes, and concentrated, a small blue ball forming in his palm. As he fell deeper into concentration, the brighter and more concentrated the ball became. As it neared whiteness in it's intensity, he finally opened his eyes, looking a little tired. "Here, since we are pretty much the same person, use this."  
  
Ranko reached out slowly, running her fingers over the surface of the ball of chi he was handing to her. "I . . . Don't know what to say, Ranma."  
  
"Don't say anything. Just use it, and get us the hell outta here."  
  
Ranko smiled and placed her hand in his, curling her fingers, and absorbing the energy. "Ok, this is going to feel really strange to you, so just close your eyes and relax."  
  
*****  
  
Uriel paced the room slowly, tapping the communication device he had created worriedly. It had been five minutes since it had gone dead, but there was nothing happening to provide him with enough detail to know what was happening, beyond them being trapped with the demon created Cat Ranma. He also hoped that Ranko would be able to help Ranma break through some of his emotional barriers on his own. Suddenly, the communication device buzzed static in his ear.  
  
"Ranma, Ranko, is that you?"  
  
A gruff, yet powerful voice answered, much to Uriel's surprise and joy.  
  
"Bite your tongue, wing-boy. I came as fast as I could, and am hiding out nearby. What seems to be your little bind this time?"  
  
Shaking his head, Uriel had to smile. Finally, one of his oldest, yet strangest allies had finally answered his summons. Perhaps the kids wouldn't mind an additional hand in here.  
  
"Doing some emergency mind surfing to clean out a demon. Care to join in?"  
  
The grizzled voice replied almost instantly. "Why didn't ya say so to begin with? I'll be in as soon as I can get myself secured."  
  
The line went dead, but Uriel couldn't help but smile viciously. Looks like this demon that fed on fear was about to get a good healthy dose of it himself.  
  
*****  
  
Ranko's voice was soothing and steady as she spoke to Ranma, reaching into his mind as she went. "Ranma, just breath and relax. Picture yourself standing at the edge of the pit your father used." As he started suddenly, she reached out and tapped a calming pressure point on his neck. He kept his eyes closed, thankfully, and slowed his breathing once again. Ranko let out a sigh of relief, and went back to work.  
  
"You are standing there, much as you were as a child, Ranma, but with the abilities you have now. What you need to do is sink yourself into the 'Soul of Ice'.  
  
Ranma looked confused for a moment. "Do you mean in my mind, or right now?"  
  
Ranko smiled slightly. "Either or, Ranma. If you feel more comfortable actually summoning it, I can handle the chill." She pushed deeper into his mind, coming up against the first wall. She waited patiently for a moment, feeling him gather himself, and then the chill as he locked his soul down. The next stage would be one of the touchiest.  
  
"Ok, Ranma. You are standing at the edge of the pit, covered in fish sausages. Your father has just told you that it is to learn an ultimate technique, so even though you are worried, you understand that you will be stronger for this." Ranma nodded slightly, grimacing. She felt the chill pulse a bit as he pulled the Soul of Ice tighter.  
  
Mentally, she reached out and lay a palm against the first wall, and felt irrational fear. Pushing, she pictured a doorway in the surface of the wall. Slowly, white lines of light formed from the ground up the wall, drawing out a the doorway. As she felt a little give, she continued to coach Ranma.  
  
"Ok, big bro. Dad's about to push you in, and you can hear the cats. You have the Soul of Ice as armor this time. What I need you to do is relax a little, and tell me how you would react now, if you didn't fear cats, once you landed."  
  
Ranma took a deep shaky breath, feeling several different things pushing down on him at once . . .There was the memory of the fear pushing at him, but the armor of the Soul of Ice allowed him to force it back. The chill of his armor allowed him to see beyond his obvious distaste, and he felt regret for hating an animal he once cherished. Lastly, was the odd tugging sensation that he felt in his head. Blocking out the sensations, he remembered how he used to love cats, and imagined rebuilding that into his current personality. "So, I land in this pit full of starving cats, and I'm covered in food. Well, I'm sure not sitting around while they have their fun with me." He chuckled a bit, almost feeling Ranko smile at him. "I'm unwrapping myself as fast as I can, and tossing the sausages into a corner, letting the cats eat what they want."  
  
Ranko almost shouted in joy as the wall practically fell away from her, the doorway flashing with a pulse of light. "That's exactly what I needed to hear, big brother!" She mentally walked ahead, going to the next obstacle and once again placed her hand against it, feeling a smaller brush of fear mixed with deep regret. She smiled to herself, knowing exactly what it was he regretted.  
  
"Ok, bro, the cats have calmed down a bit, but your father seems to have taken off. You're currently too small to get out of the pit just yet, so you sit down to wait. A large black cat wanders over, limping slightly. He cautiously approaches you."   
  
Ranma tensed a little, his memory of the fear trying to push back in again. Pushing it aside, once again, he frowned thoughtfully, thinking very deeply. "Can I see what's wrong with him? Is there a visible reason that he's limping?"  
  
Ranko smiled again, and began pushing against the wall, visualizing another door. "Yah, there is. There's a long wound on one of his hind legs, caused by another of the cats trying to get food."  
  
Ranma grimaces in distaste, mentally launching into a tirade at his father for allowing this to happen. "Sis, there's only one thing for me to do. I'm gonna try to befriend it, so I can at least bind the wound. Clean it up a little, ya know?"  
  
Ranko let out a small shout of victory this time, as the wall once again fell away, this time in a shower of sparks. She could feel Ranma strengthening his resolve as he fell deeper into the imagery. Nodding to herself, Ranko continued forward to find one more barrier in her path. Looking around, she realized that the plain landscape she had chosen was slowly changing to reflect the pit, as Ranma slipped deeper into the visualization. She looked off to the side, and saw an image of an eight year old Ranma sitting in the pit full of cats, tearing a strip off of his gi, and using the cloth to clean the wound she had described. Suddenly, she heard Genma's voice and realized that all she needed to do was watch, and open this last gate at the right time. She put her hands to the wall and almost shrank back from the anger that radiated out from it.  
  
"Boy, I'm coming down! Get ready!"   
  
Ranma looked up from tending to his new friends wound, and grimaced in distaste as his father lowered a rope. Before Genma had a chance to begin climbing down, Ranma had cradled the cat in one arm, and was up the rope in a shot, and staring down his father.  
  
"How could you? Don't you realize that I could'a been killed down there?" Ranma felt the Soul of Ice slipping a bit, as he confronted his father. Genma, for his part, stared in open shock at his son.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be down there, blacked out from fear . . ." He stopped, as he realized what he had just said.  
  
Ranma froze and his battle aura began leaking through his control, anger blazing slowly. "What did you say, you stupid panda? I thought you didn't read the next part until AFTER you did the damage to me!"  
  
The phantom Genma backed up a little in fear, Ranma's aura blazing now with sun like intensity.  
  
Ranko looked on, shaking her head. "No, Ranma! This isn't the right way!" She watched in growing frustration as Ranma appeared to ignore her. Suddenly, the answer came to her, as she saw the now trembling form of the black cat. Calmly and gently, she began speaking again, trying to reassert control. "Ranma, your new friend, your cat is in pain. You need to get him somewhere to get him help, and quickly."  
  
Ranma raised his fist, intending to teach his father the lesson of all lessons, when he felt something snag at his sleeve. That something also let out a sound of pain and discomfort. Awareness and control came flooding back to Ranma as he realized what was going on. The last wall was his anger at his father. Turning slowly, Ranma slammed control back into the Soul of Ice, his aura dissipating almost instantly, as he began crooning gentle words to his friend.  
  
"Ya ain't worth it, old man. I gotta get him to the vet before the wound that was caused by your stupidity gets any worse"  
  
Ranko let out a loud whoop of joy and pushed the wall away from her, giddy as it fell away, and the landscape changed again, becoming a plain white room. In the center of this room, a huge tiger who stood nearly five feet at the shoulder, paced around in a cage.   
  
Ranma blinked at the new scene, glancing to the cage before looking to Ranko. "Is that?"  
  
Ranko nodded slowly. "Ranma, this is your essence of the Cat Fist." She walked towards the cage, making soft soothing sounds. The great cat sniffed at her, and sat, staring at the both of them, raising a paw against the door of the cage, and pushing. Ranko frowned as the door clanked against a very solid looking lock.  
  
Ranma came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and grimaced. "Why is the cage locked, sis?"   
  
Ranko reached a hand into the cage and gently ruffled the neck of the great cat, and sniffled at the sadness in the creatures eyes. "This is the last barrier, Ranma. The reason that technique for teaching the Cat Fist was banned was because it caused the Cat Fist to be locked away by terror, like you, or it caused insanity. Your young mind, especially without the benefit of the Soul of Ice technique, would have snapped completely if you had been anyone else. This is a representation of the fracture of your personalities. To get past it, you must displace any kind of fear towards any cats."  
  
Ranma hunkered down in front of the cage, getting a better look at the cat within. What he saw, instead of the clawed demon's he remembered, was replaced by a sadness that such a great and powerful beast should be locked away, instead of allowed to roam free. Reaching down inside of himself, he released the Soul of Ice completely, allowing himself to face the cat unprotected.  
  
Ranko knelt beside him, taking one hand for support, as she felt the chill leave him. This would be the hardest part for him, analyzing that fear, and placing it into a proper prospective.  
  
Internally, Ranma felt the old sensation of wanting to hide crawling back up his spine, but he sidetracked it by slipping into another mode of thought. If I fail here, I lose three very important things. I lose the connection to my wholeness. I lose my abilities to ever have a chance to control the Cat Fist. And . . . And I lose Akane. His eyes locked onto that of the great tiger, and he realized what was it was he was really looking at. The tiger, to him, represented strength, but it also seemed to represent yet another part of his personality. One filled with courage, and unflagging determination. The one that he only truly felt in contact with when he needed to fight to save Akane.   
  
Reaching out slowly, he slid his hand through the bars of the cage and let the great cat sniff it. "Ranko, I was always terrified, wasn't I?"  
  
Ranko shot a sideways look, surprised by the question. "What?"  
  
"All those times I fought against the odds, I never felt as if I had a choice. The stupid challenges, Ryoga, Happosai . . . None of those battles were really fought without my being terrified of failing. I can only remember three times that there was no fear for myself. The three times I fought only to save Akane." He took a deep breath, and reached in further to run his hands through the fur of the tiger, enjoying the warmth and strength he felt. "The Cat Fist isn't about the strength and speed of a cat, Ranko. Not to me. It's the tiger's courage. His unwillingness to give something up when he really wants it. His ability to wait patiently for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place before making a move. All qualities I have only ever known when it came to fighting to save Akane. And I can have those qualities back again, because cats aren't something for me to fear. Losing her is!"   
  
Suddenly, Ranma let out a roar and pulled his arm back, turning it to grab one of the bars, and pulled with all his strength. For a moment, Ranko watched as his muscles bulged almost to the ripping point against the steel, and fought off a moment of fear that he was going to fail, when his aura flared to life, boosting his strength again. She felt something changing inside of her, and smiled, knowing that he was going to win. She called forth her own aura, and reached out to grasp another bar, adding her strength to his. Their aura's mingled, and the bars began to move.   
  
The caged tiger gave a small growl of satisfaction, and rested his head against the bars, adding his own strength to the struggle. The groaning of steel filled the air, and suddenly the white room disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
*****  
  
Akane woke to find that she was bound, rather uncomfortably, to the top of a large stone surface. She opened her eyes, but only found a single bright light source, focused down on her, cutting off any chance of her making out any details from her surroundings. Groaning, she tried to sit, but only found that whoever had her had taken the liberty of shackling her by her wrists, ankles, and with two chains across her chest and hips. Unless something happened, she was not going anywhere.  
  
"So, the human girl finally awakens," a very familiar silky voice spoke, seeming to come from anywhere. Akane's nerves jumped at the sound, and her memories conjured up one being to fill that voice.  
  
"Saffron!" Her voice came out rough and gravelly. She took quick stock of the situation, a small part of her brain trying to tell her that this was another trick, but she was caught back up in the past. Trying to hide her fear, she continued. "Ranma killed you once, you freak, he'll do it again."  
  
"Ahh, child, that is where you are wrong." The voice came closer, now coming from a specific direction. Akane turned her head slowly, straining her eyes. "For you fail to understand one thing: I am immortal. I can not die." The figure drifted closer, taking shape in the darkness to reveal the figure of her worst nightmares, standing now dressed in a heavy armor made from a blood red material. The gloves seemed to have been made to enhance the already dangerous claws, giving him a purely animalistic look. "Just like the Phoenix that my people take their name from, I only come back stronger."  
  
Akane stifled back a scream as Saffron reached out slowly, drawing one of the claws across her chin, using the outside of the claw. She turned her head to try to remove the touch, but he merely reached over and carefully placed his hand on the top of her head, forcing her to look into his eyes, eyes that now flared with a smoky red. Falling back into herself, she tried summoning up her version of the Soul of Ice, and felt a small purchase of calm taking hold. "Do what you will to me, Saffron, but Ranma will only make this death all that much more painful."   
  
A vile smirk spread across the face of the Phoenix king as he chuckled. "You don't seem to understand, human, that your beloved Ranma will fail this time, just as he should have last time." He leaned in at the waist, his four wings now covered in a light armor, flaring out behind him. "You see, I will not be fighting your beloved this time. His heart will lead him to his own doom."  
  
Akane struggled again at her bonds, anger now flowing through her veins. "Whatever, you freak. Just wait until he arrives." She sagged back again, and tried one last tactic to free herself. She knew she needed to focus her chi into only one of her hands, and to do that, she would have to be calmer. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, bringing forth a mental picture of Ranma. She felt the calmness seeping in slowly, and forced herself to remember what it was he felt like, not only physically, but what his chi felt like. As she continued her exercise, she felt something. Her eyes shot open, looking to see where Saffron was, and relaxed at seeing that he was merely standing now at the edge of the light.   
  
Closing her eyes again, she started searching for that feeling again, and nearly cried out in happiness as she felt Ranma in the midst of a chi spike, and nearby! Reaching deeply within herself, she prepared to unleash a small bolt of herself as a beacon, when suddenly she felt Saffron's hands again, this time attaching a band of metal meant to silence her. Her eyes flared open as he faded into the shadows, with a mocking laugh. "Just so you don't spoil my surprise for your 'Beloved', child. Relax, for the show is just beginning."  
  
As Saffron disappeared from all of her senses, she heard light footsteps coming from the opposite direction. "Akane? Is that you?" The footsteps came closer and revealed Ranma standing there, concern written over his face. "Oh God! Akane!! Hold on a minute, I'll have you free in no time!"  
  
Akane started shaking her head, trying to scream as loudly as he could. NO! You idiot! Saffron's here, and he's going to kill you! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME??  
  
Ranma didn't seem to pay attention to what Akane was doing, apparently mistaking her worry for relief, and hurried to try releasing her. Akane kept thrashing, hoping to make his job difficult, and allowing him a chance to sense his hidden opponent. Ranma, just think about it! It's a trap! SAFFRON'S HERE!! Why isn't he even trying to figure this out?  
  
Ranma suddenly gave a strangled yelp of pain, as blood blossomed from his stomach, and the entire chamber flooded with light, revealing Saffron standing behind him, his right hand shoved through the young martial artists back, the glittering metal claws protruding from his stomach. He raised the other hand slowly, and brought it to Ranma's chin, grasping him by the throat. "So, child, now you see why he was to fail this time. Love weakens you humans. It distracts you. And now, you have cost your love his very existence." With a sickening grin, he drew the claws of his left hand quickly across Ranma's throat, spilling his life blood across his chest.   
  
Akane's entire body tightened in terror, and she screamed into the gag, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Vainly, she struggled to break free again, wanting nothing more than to hold Ranma, to comfort him in his last moments. She wanted to look away, but found that she could only watch in horror as Ranma bled to death in front of her.  
  
Ranma, released from Saffron's claws, fell to his knees, gurgling through the blood. "Ak . . k . . . kane . . . . Why didn't you warn . . ." He collapsed suddenly, his blood pooling on the floor, somehow staying in perfect view of Akane from where she lay.  
  
Trying one last desperate gamble, Akane fell into herself again, trying to sense Ranma, hoping that he was faking to pull Saffron into a mistake. But there was nothing. A void. Just like the void growing in her heart. She felt Saffron removing the gag, and instead of trying to attack him, she threw her head back and screamed a scream of pure torture. Her reason for living was gone. The only thing she could do now was wait to join him.  
  
*****  
  
Uriel was shocked when suddenly a tremor struck the safe haven, knocking all pictures of Ranma off the wall. He stood in silence as the large portrait that had once been in a place of honor shattered against the floor, only to reform, showing an image of Ranma, dead, lying in a pool of blood. He reached for his communicator one more time, hoping to raise Ranma and Ranko, when there was a sudden flash of light behind him. He turned slowly, reaching for his blade, and was greeted by the site of The one thing that could possibly turn this all around. His friend, Vincent.   
  
The giant figure stood at nearly seven feet tall, and appeared to be nearly half that height wide in the shoulders. The huge frame was topped with a long mane of unruly blond hair, a piercing set of ice blue eyes, strong Nordic features, and an outfit best described as formal combat wear. The man smiled widely, revealing a set of unnaturally long upper canines. "So, before you cut me in half, you gonna point me in the right direction?" the deep and powerful voice rumbled out.  
  
"It's about time you got here. I think the demon finally got to her, Vince. She's going to be fading fast." Uriel released the grip on his sword, and walked to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "Out that door. If things are as bad as I think, you'll have plenty of signs to follow."  
  
Vincent smiled as he walked to the door, bending at the waist to duck under the frame. "I won't let ya down, Angel. Just make sure that the girl is broken free and I'll do the rest."  
  
Uriel nodded as his friend loped off, watching as he rapidly disappeared into the distance. He had had close calls in the past during this type of extermination, but he had a feeling that this one would be taking the record painfully close for his taste.   
  
Thumbing the controls on the communication device again, he tried contacting Ranma and Ranko one more time.  
  
*****  
  
The Cat-Ranma paced at the door where the two humans had disappeared into, sniffing the ground again. Time and time again he had tried to break the door in, but they had somehow blocked it. They had been talking, and there was a bright flash of light from under the door, but now there was silence. The primitive part of his mind had no idea what had happened, but he knew that moving was not going to be an option. He began circling back to gain anther run at the door, hoping to break it down again, when he heard it fly open, and smelled the female running, but there was a new scent, a mixture of the boy's and his own, but stronger. His hackles bristled instinctively, and he spun, only to see a nine foot tall humanoid tiger crouching in the door way, the ears flipped back in anger.  
  
"Ranko, go find Akane, and do what you can to help her until I get there." The rough booming voice of the man-tiger spit out, spurring the female into running even faster. Cat-Ranma watched her for a moment before turning back to the man-tiger, and hissing a challenge. The man-tiger responded with a roar that shook the very ground, and then sprang. Cat-Ranma knew that something bad was going to happen to him, but only knew that he had to protect the master.  
  
*****  
  
Ranko found a corridor of darkness nearby, and stopped quickly, thumbing her communicator worriedly. "Uriel, are you there?" She listened to the returned static for a moment before trying again. "Uriel, this is Ranko, are you there?"  
  
" . . . . ko? I ca . . . . rely hear . . u. Where . . . . . . . you?"  
  
Fiddling with the knobs on her device, Ranko tried to clear up the signal. "Uriel, try again!" She nearly screamed in happiness when he replied clearly.  
  
"Ranko! I'm so glad you got the communicator working! What's going on? "  
  
She leaned against the wall, looking down the corridor. "Well, Ranma's got the Cat-Fist mastered, and he's taking care of a little pet that the demon left for us. Do you know how Akane's doing?"  
  
She heard a worried sigh on the other end. "She's not doing good, Ranko. She's convinced that she saw Ranma die."   
  
"Oh Jeeze! That means . . ."  
  
"That the demon's finally worn her defenses down, and is trying to bond permanently, yes."  
  
She sagged to the ground, sadness for her brother nearly overwhelming her.  
  
"What can I do, Uriel?"  
  
"Well, Ranko, there is only one way to do this, but it's only if you accept the cost."  
  
Ranko stood up slowly, and started cautiously walking down the corridor, scanning with her chi for any hidden foes.  
  
"And what cost is that?"  
  
Uriel paused, and Ranko had worried that she had lost her connection with him again. "Ranko, in order to save Akane, it means that Ranma may have to give you up."  
  
Ranko smiled to herself, and chuckled lightly. "Hun, mastering the Cat-Fist started that process. I'm weakening slowly, as my personality traits are reintegrating themselves into his again." She glanced back over her shoulder, and spotted Ranma, back in human form, dragging the unconscious Cat-Ranma behind him. "He can't hear us, can he?" she whispered.  
  
"No, no. As soon as I figured out it was you, I made sure only you were hearing this. It's going to be hard enough for him to back down from the upcoming fight to help stabilize Akane. There's no need to worry him about this." Ranko nodded to herself, and waited for Ranma to catch up with her. As he neared, she turned back down the corridor, steeling herself for what needed to be done.  
  
Ranma reached out ahead of them with his senses, eyesight, hearing and smell now enhanced due to reaching master of the Cat-Fist, and growled to himself when he scented Akane ahead of them. "She's there, Ranko, but she's not alone. I'll go in first to draw whatever it is out."   
  
Ranko nodded, and let him take the lead, staring down at the wounds that now decorated the body of the cat creature he was dragging, amazed at the brutality that Ranma's man-tiger form was capable of. She nearly fell over the body when Ranma came to a sudden stop, looking out into the middle of a huge stone room.   
  
The shape of the room was very similar to a coliseum , perfectly round, with a domed ceiling that stretched up at least eighty feet, the center of the room sitting below the entrance's level by a good five feet, stone steps leading down to it. In the center of the floor sat a marble altar, with Akane's form tied firmly to it. In front of the alter lay a body that could have been Ranma's, a pool of blood spread out from it. Behind the alter, however, was what caused him to stop. The form of Saffron was still apparent, but he had his hands raised over Akane's body, drawing out her aura. Saffron's features were blurred, becoming a sick hybrid of the Phoenix King and the Dredge Wolfe.   
  
Ranko broke the silence, quietly. "Ranma, you get him away from her, and I'll see what's been done, k?" Ranma nodded, tightening his grip around the scruff of the dead creature in his hand, and stepped out.   
  
"DEMON!" he yelled, breaking into a run towards the creature. "Leave her alone and come face me!!" He punctuated the last by heaving the creature's remains straight at the demon.   
  
The Wolfe glanced up in irritation at Ranma at the first yell, then found he had to break away from his feast, in order to dodge the carcass heading straight for his head. "You only delay the inevitable, human. She has given up, and I will be reborn into her body." He flexed the wings of this new form, lifting off the ground slightly.  
  
Ranma grinned darkly, and reached down once again to find the soul of the tiger that inhabited him, pulling it to the surface. The change flowed over him, much like the Jusenkyo curse. His limbs strengthened and lengthened, fur covering his body, and he felt his head changing shape. "You'll find, demon, that I'm a lot harder to dismiss than that." Coiling, he leapt, roaring his terrible roar.  
  
Ranko sprinted across the floor, and created a small axe from her chi, swinging at the chains, shattering them and freeing Akane. In one swift movement, she gathered the unconscious girl's body to her, and darted towards the opposite end of the room from where Ranma was now locked into brutal combat with the demon.   
  
Gently, she sat Akane's body on the floor, and scooted in to set Akane's head on her lap, taking a quick reading of her chi. "Uriel, can you hear me?"  
  
Uriel's voice responded with some hope. "Yes, Ranko. I assume you have Akane with you?"   
  
"Yes. Her soul's weak, though, Uriel. What do I do?"  
  
"You need to reinforce her, enough to wake her up and show her that Ranma's still alive."   
  
Ranko nodded to herself, and began concentrating, much like she had when she helped Ranma free the tiger. She felt her aura spreading out gently, caressing and joining with Akane's. She could feel anger, sorrow and pain, and sent out soothing thoughts to the young woman who she loved more than life itself. It seemed to take ages, but she felt a response. Akane's energy rose slightly, tugging at hers as if questioning. 'I'm Ranko, love, but Ranma is here with me. He's fighting the demon for you, hun.'   
  
'No! Ranma's dead!'  
  
Ranko sighed, and continued to push gently. "Uriel, you're right. How do we fix this?"  
  
Before the angel had a chance to answer, there was a second roar, and Ranko turned to see a monster of a man leap across the room, grabbing the demon, and pinning it to the ground. "Ranma, git yer ass over there and help yer lady! I'll take care of the light work!"  
  
Uriel chuckled slightly. "Ok, Vincent is there. Good. Make sure that Ranma speaks to Akane in his normal form. She's going to need to hear his voice. Oh, he's going to have to help you strengthen her."  
  
Ranko smiled sadly, waving Ranma over. He frowned as he looked to the new man easily holding the demon to the ground, shrugging off it's efforts to wound him. He let the Cat-Fist drop, and sprinted, sliding to a stop at Akane's side.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" he asked. Ranko felt another pull from Akane's aura and smiled.   
  
"Just keep talking to her, and give me your hand. I need a hand stabilizing her."  
  
Ranma nodded, letting Ranko place his hand over Akane's heart, and started talking as she placed her own hand over his.  
  
Ranko blurred the conversation out slightly, focusing on what had to be done. "Uriel, what now?" she whispered, pushing more of herself through Ranma now, pulling part of him with her.  
  
Uriel's voice took on a hint of sadness. "Now, it's up to you. Akane will always have a part of you with her because of this, and Ranma will have his memories. But you have one last choice. You can live on in Ranma, to a small extent, and help him break the curse."  
  
Ranko smiled at that. "How?"  
  
"Reach into Ranma and give the tiger your heart, dear. If you bring it to a level of consciousness, the power that it has will shatter the Jusenkyo bond, and the Tiger will be able to come out into the real world, using the left over magic. You won't have any level of reasoning above knowing and trusting Ranma, but you won't be completely gone."  
  
Ranko's smile grew slightly as she began using the link into Ranma to pour some of herself into the tiger.  
  
"The last thing you need to do, is once you KNOW that it's time, tell Vincent to finish the demon. The rest of the process will happen on its own."  
  
Ranko gave a small affirmative and allowed her senses to come back slightly, looking down at Akane's body, and Ranma worriedly talking to her. She noticed a small change happening to Akane, slight enough that Ranma may have missed it for now, but a locke of Akane's hair, just behind her right ear, was beginning to change color, from her blue-black to a red that matched her own. She then noticed that Akane was waking up, and shifted herself so that instead of getting in the way of the inevitable hug, she would end up supporting Akane.  
  
Ranma kept talking, not noticing anything but the slight pull upon his chi as Ranko focused on healing Akane. He failed to notice as his female side shifted slightly. He failed to see Akane's eyes flutter open. But what he didn't fail to notice is he was suddenly pulled into a hug that threatened to crush his ribs.   
  
"Ranma! It's really you! You came for me!" Akane pushed the words out betweens sobs of joy. Ranma had come too his senses and wrapped his arms around her, whispering to her his love, and promises that nothing like this would ever happen again.  
  
Ranko looked up to see Vincent now holding the demon so it was facing the trio. "You see, creature, that you can never win? That power that is maintaining them? That is love. You never have and never will understand that feeling, or it's power." He looked down to Ranko, who looked more and more haggard and worn as the process went on. She nodded slightly and then placed one hand on each of the others.  
  
"Ranma, if you ever need me again, all you need to do is call my name." She said, as she pushed the remainder of her chi out at the two of them. Ranma's eyes opened in shock, as she fell to the floor, fading from view.  
  
Vincent nodded and pulled the demon's head to the side, sinking his teeth into the creatures throat, severing the ties it had to Akane's soul, by absorbing it into his own.  
  
There was a swirl of light . . .   
  
*****  
  
Ranma awoke with a start, his hand still firmly holding Akane's. He turned to look at her quickly, then up to the surrounding people. Tofu smiled and nodded. "She's fine, Ranma. Other than one interesting sign of this whole encounter, she'll be fine."  
  
Ranma turned quickly, looking at the love of his life. "What sign . . ." The question died on his lips as he saw the lock of bright red hair that now spread from Akane's right temple to just behind her right ear. He looked up to Jhonus, who was staggering over to a chair. "Ranko's gone, isn't she?"  
  
Jhonus settled back, gingerly. "No, Ranma, she'll always be with you. You just need to call her forth." He smiled slightly, before his head sagged back, and he began snoring gently. Nabiki walked over to him with a blanket, and gently covered him up.  
  
He turned to look to any of the others for any information but suddenly felt exhausted. Cologne nodded to him, knowingly. "We have much to discuss, Ranma. Sleep now, and watch over your love as she dreams." As he fell asleep, he was vaguely aware that Akane curled up next to him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 


	9. Progress update and link to picture

2/28/02  
Once again, real life rears it's ugly head and threatens to find ways to make me abandon this story. . . But I overcame. Chapter 7 is up and complete. No cliffhangers this time. Aren't you proud? Because of things that are developing in my life, however, I may end up having even LESS time to work on this. However, as long as I have proper encouragement, that shouldn't be too much of an issue. ^-^ Thanks for the continued support, and I hope I don't let you all down.  
Drougnor  
  
1/25/02  
Ok, finally made sure to fix that annoying problem with the pronunciation schwa's that FF.net apparently doesn't copy over correctly. Now, fiance actually has an e, instead of a wierd curly shape. Have started work on next chapter. Got most of it outlined, and plan to start actually typing it sometime tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for your continued support!  
Drougnor  
  
1/21/02  
Posted up the lastest addition, Chapter 6. May have fought the total length of this section back down to two chapters again, but only time will tell. Some of you may be wondering why I'm keeping a running update as the last chapter of the story, instead of posting them as footnotes. Simple. As I have recently learned while making some typographical corrections to my story, it's just easier to keep the chapters full of the story itself, from an editing point of view. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. . . and PLEASE, keep the constructive critisism flowing.   
  
PS - if anyone is willing to help, in any way, shape or form on this story, please do NOT hesitate to contact me. My connections within the fan fiction community are few and far between, and anything, from creative input to someone willing to help me revise my writing style will be a great help.  
  
Thanks,  
Drougnor  
  
1/11/02  
Just a brief update on my progress. . . the creative process has reared its vile head and is now laughing its ass off at my attempt to squeeze what I though to be a simple part of the story into one chapter. . . last week, my estimate turned into two chapters. . . Now, I'm staring down the barrel of three chapters that have suddenly scripted themselves, and am quite frankly freaked out. I have three possible routes I can take. . .   
  
1)Write them as they have scripted themselves out, sticking to my pattern of 16-17 pages per chapter.  
  
2)give up my 16 -17 pages per chapter, make it one long chapter, therefore making you all wait longer.  
  
3)Or just compress it all down, robbing from the story, and taking the 'easy way out' approach.   
  
It seems to me that I don't have much of a choice, so I just ask for your patience and post each part as they get finished, hoping I can pick proper spots to break it up. I honestly have no idea how much more of a story this will turn out to be, but the way it's evolving. . .   
  
My original idea was meant to only take 10 chapters at the most. Guess that was foolish thinking. lol!! Anyway, Just wanted to let you know where I'm at, and what's going on.  
  
Jeremy  
  
**Older msg follows**  
  
Also, I'm keeping up the link to a picture which a friend drew for me while I was creating Jhonus. Take a look.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/drougnor/Stuff/Index.htm  
  
Hopefully it'll help you understand when I describe his armored form. Let me know what you think, because that friend is a major ego fiend. And most importanly, if you would like to do your own rendition of this picture, by all means, do. Just please keep in mind that both myself and Jason Drake (the artist) will be very upset if someone tries to claim this as their own.  
  
Jeremy "drougnor" Keene  
eddieth@hotmail.com  
drougnor on AIM  
13830828 on ICQ 


End file.
